Second Chance
by Loves2Shop
Summary: There is a car accident and Brooke's in a pretty bad shape. She gets rushed to hospital and goes for surgery which causes her to get mild amnesia and she can't remember anything. Will her memory come back or will she not remember again?
1. Confessing true feelings

**So I have started a new story. I had this idea for ages the decided to put it to action. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it. If I get good reviews and people liking it then I will add the other chapters I already wrote, but if no one likes it then I won't carry on writing it because there would be no point really. Would there? So please review **

Confessing true feelings

"_OMG, somebody call 911" A man came running up to me. I dunno what happened all I know is that I'm upside down and I'm feeling drowsy "She needs an ambulance quick" The man was trying to unbuckle my seatbelt, but it wouldn't budge_

"_I'll call 911" A lady replied_

"_Okay keep calm Brooke. The ambulance is on their way" Finally the guy got my seat belt undone and pulled me out slowly. I was hurting everywhere, but my head was the major part. _

_I was now lying on the cold floor with people surrounding me. I could see the crowd and the guy knelt down next to me, calling out to me "Hello Brooke, can you hear me. Brooke stay with me"_

_I tried to speak to him I did, but nothing would come out. I tried to tell him. I really wanted to talk to him, but I just couldn't every time I opened my mouth I felt a sharp pain shoot through my jaw. Eventually the ambulance turned up. They came rushing over to me asking me all these questions. I wanted to drift off to unconsciousness._

"_Do you know her name?" The first man asked from the ambulance_

"_Yeah her name's Brooke Davis" The guy answered_

"_And your name?" The ambulance man asked_

"_Lucas. Lucas Scott" Lucas replied_

_Wait I know that name. I swear I did. Lucas. Yep that defo rings a bell, but where from I can't remember. No don't tell me, I'm losing my mind. Wait what happened?_

**A week before**

Haley and I rule Oak Lake high along with brothers Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott. I so loved ruling the school. I was beautiful, rich and all the girls wanted to be me and all the guys wanted me. At the moment Haley was dating Sexy guy Nathan and I absolutely love it because that means I get to see Lucas more and spend more time with him since I'm totally in love with him, but sshh he doesn't know that and at the moment I love it that way.

I was walking through the corridor on my way outside when I heard my name being called. I turned round and saw Haley waving at me to stop, so I did.

"Hey Tigger, wait up?" Haley called out

"Hey Tutor girl, what's up?" I asked

"Where you off to?" Haley wondered

"To my car. I need to get to the mall so I can buy that bag I wanted. I really need that bag" I replied smiling "And since I have the money I better get it now"

"Oh how groovy" Haley smiled "Oh yeah I knew I had to ask you something. Are you going to Nathan's party on Friday?"

"Yeah of course I am Haley. When have I ever missed a party" I was shocked she was even asking me this

"Yeah I know, but I just thought I'd ask just in case" Haley high fived me and turned to walk away "See you later "

I turned and walked through the double doors and to my blue beetle. I opened the door and got in; I turned on my radio 'love the way you lie was on' I put it on full blast and began singing and rocking with the tune. I started the engine and went to pull out, I slowly pulled out the parking space, but had to press hard on the brake to stop, the car behind me was reversing to fast. I got out of the car and headed for the other car, I was so furious. I wanted that bag.

"Hey watch where the hell you're going?" I ranted "How did you pass the fucking test if you can't reverse right?" I was so angry I could have been half way to the mall by now. Like I said before I want that bag so bad.

The car door opened and there he was, he got out of his car and smiled at me. Lucas Scott. I knew this must sound weird, but he takes my breath away every time he looks at me. I always feel butterflies when he smiles and shows of his white shiny teeth. We might run the school together and I might see him every day, but he looked different today.

"Hey Brooke, I'm sorry about reversing the wrong way" Lucas spoke and I loved hearing his voice, I just loved it.

"It's okay Lucas. It doesn't matter" I didn't know what to say really "Where you off to anyway?"

"I've got an appointment with my bed" Lucas joked

"Of course you have" I shook my head and laughed

Lucas lightly smiled which made butterflies flutter in my tummy. He then stepped forward and took my hands in his, which totally took me by surprise. I was wondering what the hell he was doing. Now his facial expression had changed. All of a sudden he had lust and want beaming off of him. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that, but he was. He has never looked at me like this before. WAIT actually I think maybe he has once before, but I just think I ignored it oops or maybe I misunderstood. Yep I think the second one.

Lucas moved closer, he was inches away now like I mean really close. I wanted to lean in and kiss him so badly. Then WOW he kissed me instead. His lips felt soft against mine, it was like I was eating strawberries and cream, and you know I love it. The kiss got deeper and he brought his hands up to my waist and up to the back of my neck. I didn't want to do it, but I had to, I had to pull away and fast before we ended in the back of his car and NO we wouldn't be just talking either. I looked at him. He looked at me with total confusion.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked leaning in to kiss me again. I pulled away and turned around

"Why now?" I didn't want to look into his eyes

"Because I wanted to. Because I needed to. Because you are so gorgeous and I had to" Lucas replied "Did I do the wrong thing?"

"I don't know what to say to that. You're speaking in riddles Lucas" I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Maybe I had an idea about it, but he kept speaking in riddles and I couldn't understand them.

"Fine. Fine. I like you okay. I may sound stupid or whatever, but I do and always have" Lucas explained "And maybe I hoped you felt the same way. Yeah right like hell you do"

"Seriously, you like me or is this one of your fucking stupid tricks you pull on girls" I turned back around to face him

"I'm being serious Brooke. I really like you" Lucas admitted

OMG he just admitted he had feelings for me. Real feelings. I felt like I was dreaming. Please say I'm not. I wanted someone to come and pinch me awake. Where's Haley when I need her. I felt so much for him and right now he says it's true what he is saying, but I can never tell with him. I wanted to confess my feelings for him. I opened my mouth and was going to tell him, but instead I lunged myself at him and kissed him hard. My hands went around his neck and I pulled him closer, then I pulled away.

"I like you too" I was literally speechless after I chocked those words out

"Really" Lucas smiled again and my heart melted at that moment

"Really" I managed to say that after I calmed myself down "What do we do now?"

"We go back to the way we were before" Lucas answered

"But I thought you liked me. Actually you said so yourself" I felt so stupid I actually believed he liked me, I thought what he said he meant "I must have stupid written on my head" I pulled out from his clutch and stepped backwards to turn around and headed for my car.

"WAIT. Where you going?" Lucas shouted after me

"Home" I screamed back "This is why I don't fall for guys like you"

"What did I say?" Lucas looked puzzled

"You have to be kidding me right" I got into my car and slammed the door shut. I started my engine, put my hand out the window and put up my middle finger "Fuck you" I then sped out of the parking spot.

I heard him calling after me. Even though I always get butterflies when I see him, he can be a bastard at times, like now. I drove home with sped. I was just lucky I didn't get a speeding ticket.

**So that is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	2. It's me and you

**So I've been asked to carry this story on and I will. I love writing this story. There is a lot more to come and soon **

Chapter 2

I was driving to school when I saw him; he was standing next there next to his car. I must say he looked perfect in every way, but I was still mad at him. I couldn't believe he had done that to me. I drove straight pass him acting like I didn't see him, but I did and I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I got to school 10 minutes later after seeing him. I parked in my normal spot. I looked in my rare view mirror and saw Haley parking up behind me. I got out of my car and began to walk towards hers; Haley then opened her car door and got out with Nathan and then there he was getting out of the car as well he looked at me, but I quickly looked away. I stopped in my tracks and turned around and walked the other way.

"Brooke wait please" I never stopped I just kept walking "Please" then he catched up with me and stood right in front of me

"Get the fuck out of my way Lucas" I looked at him with fury in my eyes

"NO, not until you talk to me" Lucas stated "Please just talk to me"

"NO" I circled around him "I really can't be arsed with you right now" He ran after me and grabbed me by my arm "Get off me"

"I don't understand what happened yesterday. One minute were kissing then the next minute your mad at me and stomp off "What happened Brooke?" Lucas cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him

"You happened. You ruin the moment like you always do. I asked you 'What do we do now?' and you replied 'Go back to how we were before' I replied moving my face from his hands. I still held his gaze. He may melt my heart, but I had to be strong. I just had to "Don't worry I'm not just mad at you, I'm mad at myself to"

"Why" Lucas was looking at me like I hurt him. Newsflash his the one that's a prick

"Because I should have known. I should have walked away when I had the chance" I had tears in my eyes, but I vowed I'd never cry for a guy at least not in front of them "I should have known"

"No. listen to me please Brooke. I meant everything I said yesterday. I do like you Brooke" Lucas sounded like he meant it.

I didn't know what to believe. I wanted to believe he meant everything he was saying, but his Lucas Scott, he'll say anything to get what he wanted. I've seen him do it to other girls plenty of times before. So now I'm wondering what makes me any different, but I like him so much. I just don't know what to do.

"If you like me Lucas then why would you wanna go back to the way we were before?" I asked with my hands on my hips

"I was just thinking about you B?" Lucas replied

"Bullshit" I responded

"I was. Seriously" Lucas sad sincerely "I was just thinking about your reputation and mine"

"Screw the reputations Lucas. These are my feelings you're playing with, not some random girl you picked up from the school courtyard" I slightly whispered. I wanted to scream at him, I did, but I didn't want to make a scene "I have to go Lucas. I need to get to class"

"Brooke you never go to class" Lucas stated

"Well I'm trying new things and you aren't one of them" I circled around him again and walked away.

Lucas just stood there this time, he never came after me this time which I must say I liked because I couldn't be arsed with him, but secretly I wanted him to persuade me and not let me go. I walked through the double doors through the corridor. I walked towards my locker and was surprised at what I saw, my locker had been decorated. Lucas must have done it. I don't know how or when, but he did. Then I felt hands slowly come around my waist, I could feel breathing on my neck.

"Do you like it pretty girl?" Lucas asked kissing my neck. My skin felt like it was going to melt away, you know the feeling right? Like ice cream on a sunny afternoon as soon as his lips connected with my neck

I turned around and looked at him. His big green eyes were looking at me and I just wanted to jump him there and then "What about the reputations you wanted to keep safe, huh?"

"You were right B, screw it. I realise now that the reputations won't mean anything in a couple of year's time, but me and you might" Lucas leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, he then pulled away "So you never answered me. Do you like the locker?"

"Yeah course" I smiled then hugged him tight "But how? When?"

"Yesterday after you stomped off, I thought of the idea and decided to decorate it for you. I guessed your locker code" Lucas explained "So I was thinking maybe we could go out for lunch"

"What like a lunch date?" I answered

"Yeah" Lucas smiled

"Okay, yeah" I could feel my face light up

"So it's a date then?" Lucas leaned in and kissed me again

This time the kiss felt well weird. All the hatred I had form him disappeared as soon as I opened my locker, so I don't know why this felt so much different. When I looked around the room everyone was looking at us including Haley and Nathan. Lucas then pulled away.

"So should I meet you outside?" I needed to get to class quick so I had to hurry up a bit

"Yeah" Lucas peek me on the lips one last time before turning to walk away

Xxxxxx

Haley ran up to me and walked with me to class. I was actually going to class, that was a first for me. I looked at her and she has a goofy smile on her face. My cheeks were literally hurting, but I just didn't want to stop smiling, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey tutor girl, what's up?" I was trying to pick up the pace

"Hey girl, did I just see you kissing Lucas?" Haley looked gobsmacked

"Yep I sure did and it was fantastic. I loved it" I was gonna jump up and down, but I would have looked stupid and I didn't want to look like that.

I got this funny feeling in my stomach when Lucas's name was mentioned. WAIT I think they call it butterflies. Yep these were defo butterflies. I felt like I was on cloud nine and nothing to being me down to land. I missed him already and he had only been gone 3 minutes. I must have it bad. Yes I think I've got it bad.

"So you guys dating now then?" Haley questioned

"I dunno. Were… Erm well… I guess you could say that" I responded "Yeah were going on a lunch date"

"That's good. So I have to get to class now. Text me and let me know how the lunch date goes okay" Haley hugged me then turned to walk away "See you later"

"Bye Tutor girl and I will" I walked into my class room. I was so happy.

I sat down in the seat next to the window and took out my notebook and fluffy pen and placed them both on the table in front of me. Class had now started the teacher was talking about personal life's and she wanted us to write about our lives. I began doodling on the back of my note pad. I kept writing the same thing over and over again in different fonts and ways. I kept writing Brooke Scott and I was looking out of the window. I was so happy and I couldn't stop smiling, Lucas had finally asked me out and in front of everyone too. Class had finally finished miss finished it early. Wow my day was going good, well after Lucas had kissed me that is. I picked up my things and headed for my next class. I had Lucas in that class. YAY I get to see him, my boyfriend. OMG Lucas is my boyfriend. I walked out of the classroom and I heard my name being called. I turned around and there he was my boyfriend Lucas Scott.

"Hey baby" I stopped and waved

"Hey, I thought I'd see you in class" I hugged him then walked on

"Yeah you would have, but I was thinking we could go for something to eat now" Lucas suggested

"But what about lunch?" I was confused

"I can't wait until then. I wanna take you out now" Lucas kissed me then smiled

"Okay, let's go" I grabbed him by his hands and we headed for the car park

I walked over to my car and pressed the automatic button on my keys. I looked over my shoulder at Lucas he looked at me like I had to heads "What's wrong?"

"Where you going? I thought you was gonna ride with me?" Lucas replied

"Yeah I know, but I have to go somewhere later. So I thought I'd take my car and then go after we finished" I responded "I'll follow you"

"Okay" Lucas got in his car and I got into mine and we headed out of the school and towards Ben and Jerry's and I followed him.

Xxxxxx

Haley was in class talking to Peyton and Rachel. Rachel smiled at Peyton and turned to Haley. Haley looked worried "Why you looking at me like that?"

"So are Brooke and Lucas dating now?" Rachel asked

"Yep, they sure are" Haley answered

Rachel then turned to Peyton and smiled "I told you they were together. They were like trying to rip each other's clothes off and everything"

"But he is totally fine and she Brooke Davis it just won't work. I know it won't" Peyton tried to convince herself, but Rachel and Haley as well.

"There together and that's how they're gonna stay okay. End of conversation" Haley ended the convo before it got out of hand.

Xxxxxx

I was following Lucas through town. The traffic lights were coming up and Lucas went through them and turned the corner, I drove after him and went to turn the corner When BAM another car hit me on the side. I felt a sharp pain go through my body. The car toppled over and I was now upside down. I heard Lucas's door open and then slam shut; he had got out of his car and ran over to mine.

"_OMG, somebody call 911" A man came running up to me. I dunno what happened all I know is that I'm upside down and I feel drowsy "She needs an ambulance quick" The man was trying to unbuckle my seatbelt, but it wouldn't budge_

"_I'll call 911" A lady replied_

"_Okay keep calm Brooke. The ambulance is on their way" Finally the guy got my seat belt undone and pulled me out slowly. I was hurting everywhere, but my head was the major part. _

_I was now lying on the cold floor with people surrounding me. I could see the crowd and the guy knelt down next to me, calling out to me "Hey Brooke, can you hear me? Brooke stay with me"_

_I tried to speak to him I did, but nothing would come out. I tried to tell him. I really wanted to talk to him, but I just couldn't every time I opened my mouth I felt a sharp pain shoot through my jaw. Eventually the ambulance turned up. They came rushing over to me asking me all these questions. I wanted to drift off to unconsciousness, but I had to stay with them; they asked me to._

"_Do you know her name?" The first man asked from the ambulance_

"_Yeah her name's Brooke Davis" The guy answered_

"_And your name?" The ambulance man asked_

"_Lucas. Lucas Scott" Lucas replied_

_Wait I know that name. I swear I did. Lucas. Yep that defo rings a bell, but where from I can't remember. No don't tell me I'm losing my mind. Wait what happened?_

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	3. Please come back to us!

**So I've been asked to carry this story on and I will. I love writing this story. There is a lot more to come and soon **** People have reviewed and told me they like the story and to update soon which I am doing. Hope you like it **

Chapter 3

I got to the hospital 30 minutes later, well I think it was, but I couldn't quiet remember. I was barely conscious. I could hear muffled voices talking to me; well I think they were talking to me. There was a voice that sounded familiar; it was him the guy that talked to me until the ambulance turned up. He never left me alone, why did he stay with me? Who is he? I don't even know what happened. All I know is that I was in my car. Wait my car, where's my car?

"Brooke can you hear darling?" The lady asked with her sweet soft voice

I opened my mouth and just about said "W-w-what h-h-happened?" it came out as a whisper, but they must have heard me because Lucas voice went to a higher pitch

"Brooke you're in hospital, there was an accident" Lucas told me

Then his voice was gone and replaced with a ladies voice, the lady who was talking to me rushed me through double doors and into a room I couldn't quite make out. Then that familiar voice vanished, I never heard it again. His gone, where did he go? He left me.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was standing in the waiting room near the window. He was thinking that this was his entire fault 'if I just convinced her to come with me, none of this would be happening'. An hour ago he had called Brooke's mum, Haley and Nathan. Brooke's mum walked through the double doors with Haley and Nathan following. Nathan walked straight up to Lucas and hugged him "You okay man?"

"Ermm, not really but all I care about right now is Brooke" Lucas sighed

Haley stood with Brooke's mum next to the door saying nothing which was strange for Haley since she's a chatterbox most of the time, but then again her best friend had just been in a bad car accident and has gone into surgery. The double doors opened again and the doctor walked in. Everyone's head shot up and everyone stared at the doctor.

"Are you here for Brooke Davis" The doctor asked looking at the papers in his hands

"Yeah, I'm her mum and these are her friends" Miss Davis replied

"Correction I'm her boyfriend" Lucas corrected

"Okay, well as you all know Brooke was in quite bad shape when she was rushed into surgery and we are doing everything we can for her and it looks like she will be fine. She should be out of surgery in about 10 hours now" The doctor smiled "Right I have to go now, but I promise you that I will update you of any news"

"Thank you doctor" Miss Davis sobbed

Xxxxxx

10 hours later everyone had been at the hospital since Brooke was rushed into surgery that afternoon. Lucas was sitting in the corner looking at the door and he had been since the doctor came in earlier. Brooke's mum Victoria was staring out of the window just like she was before the doctor came in, whilst Haley was in Nathans arms as usual when something bad happens. The double doors opened and in walked the doctor. Lucas shoots up, Victoria turned her head quickly, and Haley and Nathan looked in the doctor's direction.

"Brooke is now out of surgery, she has 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, a few bruising and she had a blood clot to the brain which we have removed, but Brooke has a mild case of amnesia. Brooke will be okay, she won't remember parts of her life. The only thing she may remember is you Ms Davis" The doctor stated

"Wait, so let me get this straight Brooke will only remember her mum, she won't remember me?" Lucas asked her the doctor

"Ermm well she may remember you vaguely, but she won't remember anything that has happened in the last 72 hours so she won't even remember why she is here or the accident" the doctor clarified "She might not even remember your names. I don't know what else I can say apart from I'm sorry"

"It wasn't your fault doctor" Victoria replied "Can we see her now?"

"Yeah, but she is in a coma which means she won't wake up yet. She'll wake up in her own time" the doctor told them "Follow me"

Victoria, Haley, Nathan and Lucas followed the doctor down the corridor and into the room on the right, room number D33. I had my own room YAY me. Victoria rushed over to her daughter. I had wired coming out of my arms. I had a badge around the top of my head. I could feel someone touching my face, it was a girls hand and I know that because it was soft and comforting. She was whispering to me, I could feel her breathe on my face. I wanted to open my eyes to see who it was, but I couldn't and I don't know why. I wanted to see where I was because I was scared and felt alone. Then I heard other voices in the room as well. I could recognise one of the voices, but the other voices was mysteries, who were they? Haley walked over to Brooke's bed and sat in the chair next to it. I then heard another voice close to me, she was talking to me.

"Hey Brooke, it's me Haley" Haley's voice was so soothing

Wait a minute, who's Haley and how does she know me? Actually I think I may know that name, but where from?

The voice disappeared and was replaced by guy's voice, I remember that voice. I heard it this morning I think. Yeah I do know that voice; I just can't remember who it is. Why can't I remember? Then there was another voice, it was defo a guy's voice this time, he took my hand in his and he spoke to me "Hey baby, it's me Lucas your boyfriend" He then kissed me softly on the lips; I must admit I did like that, but who was Lucas and why would he kiss me? Oh yeah he said he was my BOYFRIEND I have a boyfriend from when?

I heard the door open then shut. Someone had either gone out or come in. The door had opened again, so I'm guessing two people have left. I wanted to open my eyes so badly, but they just wouldn't open. I tried so dame hard. Again I felt a pair of hands on my face, it was a lady again I could tell the difference between her and his. What was his name again, he told me. What was it again? It began with an L. Oh right it was Lucas.

**2 months later**

I still hadn't woken up. I knew that the lady and Lucas have been coming to see me every day since I've been here, wherever here is? They would always talk to me. The nurse kept touching me, I knew it had to be her because I could feel her cold hands touch my warm body and it would send electric shocks throughout my body. Then I heard the doors open.

"Hey there Lucas" The nursed called

"Hey Kerry" Lucas replied "How's she doing?

"Yeah she's doing great" Kerry responded

"Any idea of when she'll wake up?" Lucas asked

"Nah I'm sorry Lucas, she can only make that decision. I guess when she's ready" Kerry looked over at Lucas "She could wake today, tomorrow, in an hour, 2 hours. No one will know"

"Well thanks anyway Kerry. I just miss her so dame much. Her beautiful smile and big blue eyes" Lucas sat in the chair next to Brooke's bed and took her hand in his

His touching me again. I like the feel of him touching me. I felt safe when I could feel his presents next to me. He said his my boyfriend so I'm guessing that's why I feel so safe with him in the room with me.

Xxxxxx

Haley and Nathan were at Nathan's house talking about Brooke and the accident. Haley was still crying because Brooke hasn't woken up yet. Nathan was comforting her not knowing what to say. He walked out the hospital earlier and he still hasn't explained to Haley why that was. Haley looked up at Nathan and wiped away her tears.

"So you never did actually tell me what happened with you earlier?" Haley chocked out

"I couldn't handle it, Brooke in hospital, my best friend and girlfriend hurting because of it" Nathan replied "I had to get out, I'm sorry Hales"

"It's okay sweetie, I understand. I need you to do something for me though" Haley cried

"Anything for you baby girl" Nathan wiped Haley's tears away

"I need you to hold me tight and promise me everything will be okay" Haley cuddled into Nathan.

Nathan put his arms around Haley and held her tight just like she asked "I promise Hales, Brooke will be okay and everything will be okay. I promise" Nathan moved his head down to Haley and kissed her softly on her lips.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was still at the hospital; Brooke's mum had come and gone because she had work she needed to get to. Lucas was still holding my hand, and then all of a sudden I twitched two of my fingers. Lucas first thought he was dreaming, but then my eyes started to flutter, I was trying to open my eyes. Lucas called to me "Hey baby, I know you want to open them eyes; I can see you fluttering them. You just moved your fingers Brooke. Please open them beautiful eyes of yours".

I could hear him, he wanted me awake, his been here all this time. I need to try harder to open my eyes. I wanted to so bad, I need to. Lucas was still holding my hand. I twitched my fingers again and then my eyes fluttered open slowly, I made a goggling noise and Lucas jumped up "Nurse, nurse, she's awake. Brooke is awake" The nurse ran in and over to the machine, she checked everything and smiled at me.

"Hello Brooke" I couldn't reply yet even though I wanted to. I wanted to know why I was here wherever here may be, but my guess is I'm at the hospital. The only question I want answered is why? "I know you can't answer me at the minute and your properly wondering what you're doing here, so I'll explain. You were in a bad car accident 2 months ago and you had an operation and you've been in a comber since then. You have a mild case of amnesia. So if you don't remember something it is okay and you do not need to panic."

_What was she talking about, what accident? Amnesia really. NO WAY. I can't have amnesia. No wait. Ahh that is why I couldn't remember who the guy was that came to visit me every day. I know his name now, but it comes and goes a lot. Great will I ever get my memory back? What day is it anyway? No wait what month is it? The nurse said 2 months right. OMG I lost 2 whole months of my life. DAME that car that hit me, or did I hit it. I wish I could remember._

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mouth was so dry. Lucas noticed and got me some water which was on the side drawer. He put the straw in my mouth and then my mouth was all refreshed and I could now speak.

"So if I was in a car accident, what's my name? I asked

"Brooke" Lucas replied

"What month is it today?" I asked again

"November" Lucas replied

I turned to Lucas "And you must be Lucas, my boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, you remembered" Lucas smiled

"Nah not really, you told me. I could hear you and everything else while I was asleep shall I say" I think I just busted Lucas's bubble.

"Oh okay never mind then" Lucas sat back down

"So where was I going when this accident happened?" I looked from Lucas to the doctor back to Lucas

"We were going for our first date and you was following me because you had somewhere to go afterwards and the car came from nowhere and hit you pretty hard that it made your car tumbled over" Lucas explained

"A date" I sat up a bit

"Yeah a date" Lucas smiled

"So we weren't actually together then. If we were going on our first date?" I had no expression on my face

"We were B. We've been friends for like ever and then I asked you out" Lucas tried to defend their relationship Brooke didn't think they had

"First of all my name is Brooke and not B and secondly when did we become friends?" I questioned

"About 10 years ago. We became friends when we were about 6 and just so you know I've called you B ever since we became friends" Lucas clarified

"So were like dating, like boyfriend girlfriend dating. If were dating then why were we going on a date?" I looked confused now

"I wanted to take you to our favourite place since we were younger. It was a surprise and it would have been our first date since we got together. We've been to places just the two of us, but not as a couple" Lucas answered still holding Brooke's hand

"Oh okay, so now that is cleared up, who was that other girl that was here. I don't remember what she said her name was, but her voice sounds like hers. Wait that is the girl, who is she?" I looked over at the door and there stood Haley and Nathan

"She doesn't remember me" Haley had just walked in and not at a good time either "How can she not remember me?" Haley was now hyperventilating and Nathan was trying to calm her down, Haley turned to Nathan "You, you promised me everything was going to be okay, you said she would be fine which is true because she's awake and talking, but she doesn't remember me. I'm her best friend, how does that work. She shouldn't be able to remember Lucas" Haley turned to Lucas "No offence"

"None taken" Lucas replied

"I don't believe this. Seriously really I don't" Haley was now pacing the room with Nathan hurrying besides her trying to calm her down

"Wait. Did she say she was my best friend?" I asked

"Yep she sure did" Lucas answered

"No I am your best friend, when did I say was. I didn't" Haley corrected Lucas and Brooke.

"Well if you're my best friend you going to tell me your name?" I was acting like this stuff happens every day "Well are you?"

"You should know my bloody name since we've been fricking friends since like forever. Like really Brooke, you can't remember me, but you can remember Lucas" Haley was fed up now.

"Well if you came to see me every day and talk to me then maybe I would have remembered you, but you only came that one time, so how am I meant to remember. I can only remember that because I only heard your voice that once" Brooke told Haley "And I don't even think I heard your voice" I turned my head to Nathan

"Nah you never did, I'm sorry Brooke I couldn't deal with it all" Nathan apologised

"Don't apologise, I don't know you. So you don't need to apologise" I told Nathan "So you gonna tell me your name or you gonna make me guess?" I turned back to Haley.

"It's Haley okay even though you should know" Haley replied in a sulk

"Haley and you're my best friend right? Which must make him your boyfriend" I nodded at Nathan

"Yep and yep" Haley nodded

"So let me just make everything clear, Lucas and I are dating, I was in a car accident, Haley is my best friend and Nathan is her boyfriend. We are in November and I have a mild case of amnesia. Is that all right?" I looked round and sounded really confused

"Yeah pretty much" Haley and Nathan nodded their heads agreeing with Lucas who agreed with me

"Okay and how old am I?" I asked

"16" Lucas replied

"And when's my birthday?"

The doors to my room opened "3rd of August 1994" I looked at the door and there stood my mum

"MUM" I literally screamed

"Am I the only one she didn't remember?" Haley practically yelled

"No, she didn't remember me either Hales?" Nathan tried to loosen up Haley's mood

"But you don't matter, so that doesn't count" Haley brushed Nathan of

"I'm sorry" I apologised "If it helps I can vaguely remember it all now. I think it's coming back. I mean you and me meeting"

"This should help" My mum walked over to the bed and placed 3 albums on the bed full of pictures over the last 10 years

"What's this?" I asked excited

"Pictures of everything that has happened over the last 10 years. How you and Haley met, how Lucas came into your life with Nathan" Victoria answered

"Yeah hopefully she can remember me fully then" Haley stated

"Yeah hopefully" I glanced at Haley who was still sulking a bit

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	4. She's my bestfriend

Chapter 4

I was talking to Lucas like nothing happened because I didn't want to think about the whole amnesia thingy. Like I could remember him and my mum, but to not remember my best friend there has got to be something wrong there, even if she didn't come and see me everyday like Lucas and my mum did. Lucas was still holding my hand like he did every time he came up, I feel so safe in his arms and I don't know why maybe it's because were dating and he says that he'll protecting me from now on.

"Lucas can I talk to you about something please?" I asked

"Yeah of course baby, anything for you" I smiled and so did Lucas

"Well it might be nothing, but I keep having these weird flashbacks about Nathan" Brooke stopped for a minute and looked at Lucas "I think it was the day before the accident happened. I was coming out of a gym with two girls, but I don't know who they are and I'm walking to my car and I see Nathan kissing some girl I don't recognize, but I know it's not Haley. He then see's me and I get into my car and go to back out, but someone blocks me in and then Nathan pushes the girl away and gets in his car and drives off. It's weird right, but I have these flash backs/visions whatever their called every day and it started when Nathan came to see me with Haley when I first woke up. I know it sounds crazy and everything, but it must mean something right?" I explained

"Baby I know you want to remember things so badly, but Nathan would never cheat on Haley they have been together for like 2 years now. He loves her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her or to jeopardise their relationship" Lucas replied

"Yeah it might be nothing, I dunno. It just seemed so real because I felt the car hit my car and everything. It just felt so real" I took my hand out of Lucas's hands and placed them on the blanket. I felt so dame stupid right now.

The doors opened and I turned my head to the door to see Haley and Nathan walk in.

"Hey best friend" Haley bellowed as she waved. Ever since I woke up and forgot who Haley was she has been reminding me every time she comes to see me. And I always think 'It's not like I'm gonna forget again', but hey whatever floats her boat right?

"Hey Haley, Nathan" I responded

"Lucas I need to talk to you for a minute" Nathan nodded to Lucas

"Okay shoot" Lucas nodded back

"I mean in" Nathan gave Lucas the look "private" he finished

Lucas got up and Haley filled his place "I'll be back in 10 minutes baby, you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good thanks "I replied"

"Okay" And with that Lucas left the room with Nathan

Xxxxxx

Lucas stopped down the corridor and turned to Nathan who stopped with him. Nathan looked scared and worried. Lucas knew that look. Nathan had done something bad and he knows he wanted to get it of his chest. Nathan looked up at Lucas and then looked back down.

"What's up man?" Lucas asked

"I've done something bad dude, really really bad" Nathan began to panic.

"Okay, it can't be that bad man" Lucas tried to settle the situation and conversation at the same time

"It is dude and when I tell you, you gotta promise that you won't tell Haley" Nathan told Lucas

"Okay I won't tell Haley. What is it man?" Lucas looked worried now too.

"She knows, she saw us together" Nathan was now pacing "That's why I couldn't be in the room when she was admitted to hospital Lucas. She knows, but I don't think she remembers which may be a bonus, but I didn't want the accident to happen. You have to believe me Lucas. Please believe me" Nathan rambled

"Nathan calm down, what are you talking about" Lucas was confused "Who knows? Who got admitted to hos-"Lucas stopped and looked at Nathan "Wait Brooke, you're talking about Brooke aren't you? What does Brooke know? Nathan speak, Nathan tell me"

Nathan didn't know if it was such a good idea to tell Lucas now. He was scared how he would react to it "Erm... never mind. It doesn't matter now" Nathan went to walk around Lucas, but Lucas grabbed him by the arm.

"Tell me now Nathan because it does matter when it concerns Brooke" Lucas stated

"Fine I'll tell you" Nathan turned back to Lucas "The day before the accident; Brooke was walking out of the gym with Kayliee and Regan towards her car. I think Haley had gone home by this time because it was like an hour after school. Anyway Brooke saw me with Peyton in the car park doing a bit of tongue wrestling and I saw her so I pushed Peyton away and Brooke sort of got into her car and went to drive off, but someone blocked her way, so instead of confronting her I went to see Haley straight away while Brooke argued with the driver of the other car" Nathan explained

"You were cheating on Haley with Peyton as in Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas was so shocked "Why would you cheat n Haley? You guys have been dating for so long; it's been like 2 years Nathan"

"I know and the worst part of it is-"Lucas interrupted Nathan

"There's a worst part?"

"Yeah, I'm still seeing Peyton" Nathan admitted "We have a connection that we both don't want to break"

"What about you and Haley huh? What happens to that?" Lucas asked

"I dunno, I love Haley with all my heart, but I like Peyton as well" Nathan replied "Can't I just have them both?"

"No you dame well can't dude, that is being selfish" Lucas looked so mad now "You have to choose, Haley or Peyton and you have to do it fast because before you and Haley walked in, Brooke had just told me that she had been getting flash backs of that day and she saw you kissing Peyton"

"What if she tells Haley? OMG man, this is so fricking hard" Nathan sat down in the seat

"I don't know if she will, but she might and yeah I know man, but you have to choose and do it by the end of the day" Lucas sat next to Nathan

"I will Luke, I will" Nathan promised

Xxxxxx

I needed to talk to Haley so bad, but I didn't want to say anything just in case Lucas was right and it was nothing. Haley was sitting in the chair next to my bed boasting about Nathan and how lovely he is and how sweet he can be. My head was throbbing and all I could think about were the visions/ flashbacks I kept getting. I need to tell Haley and I need to do it now, while the guys were talking outside. I turned to Haley and she looked up at me. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with happiness and I knew what I was about to tell her would make the sparkle fad away and dread take its place.

"Haley I need to tell you something and I'm sorry" I saw the worry wash over Haley's face. I wanted to stop, but it was too late I already opened my mouth.

"Okay, what's up Brookie?" Haley smiled, but I could see the fakeness behind it.

"I have been getting these visions/flashbacks whatever you want to call them" Haley nodded to let me know she was listening "Well in the visions/flashbacks I'm walking out of the school gym I think and I'm heading for my car, but then I see Nathan kissing some girl and I'm sure it wasn't you. He then looked at me Haley. I'm sorry Hales. I needed to tell you because you deserve to know, but it could all be in my head right. I might have just imagined it and it might not have happened" I explained to Haley "I'm so sorry"

"What did he do after he saw you?" Haley chocked out, she had tears rolling down her eyes and I think she knows what I'm talking about or what day I'm talking about at least.

"Erm... in my flashback he got into his car and drove out the car park. I don't know where he was going" Brooke remembered.

"He was going to my house. He turned up at my house out of the blue and kissed me. When I asked him where he had been he said at the gym" Haley wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked away from me.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you" I felt so bad. Haley walked over to the window. I moved the covers from my bed and tried to get up, but it hurt too much. I screamed in pain.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Haley ran around the bed and put me back in the bed "You can't get up Brooke, so don't try. I'll be okay. I promise"

"You sure. Come here, give me a hug" Haley hugged Brooke and then sat in the chair next to the bed again.

"I love you Brooke" Haley whispered

"I love you too" I whispered back

Xxxxxx

Nathan and Lucas walked into the room as Haley was hugging me. Lucas walked over to the bed and sat in his usual place. Next to my bed. Haley didn't know what she was going to do. She actually looked kinda confused to me. Nathan didn't say a word and neither did Lucas.

"Hey baby" Lucas kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hey" I kissed him back "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really, just about guy stuff. You know the usual" Nathan answered. Haley looked at him and she knew he was lying straight away

"Liar" Haley whispered to start with "You're a liar"

"Haley what you talking about? That's what we were talking about" Nathan responded

"You're lying to me, just like you lied then" Haley had tears in her eyes and I knew she was about to cry.

"Haley what are you talking about. Honey I haven't lied to you" Nathan sounded like he was trying to convince himself and not Haley "Promise"

"Don't do that?" Haley back away from Nathan "Just don't"

"Do what Haley? You're not making any sense" Nathan was confused or was he?

"I have to go. Brookie, I'll come see you again tomorrow and I'll text you later. Love you, but I really need to get out of here" Haley hugged Brooke then went to walk out of the room.

"Wait, I'll come with you?"

"No you won't" Haley snarled

"But how you gonna get home. I drove us here remember?" Nathan tried to outsmart Haley

"I'll get a cab Nathan" Haley smirked then left the room

Once Haley had gone, Nathan turned to me and glared "What did you do?"

"Nothing, she was okay when we were just here" I answered

"Then why is she acting like I done something wrong?" Nathan questioned

"I dunno, maybe because you have or did" I replied not saying anything about what Haley knows.

"Well then I'm going to go and find out what is wrong with her" Nathan stated "See ya man" he done his hand shake thingy with Lucas and then left.

"Bye then" Brooke said sarcastically

When Nathan left Lucas turned to me and looked at me funny "You told her didn't you?"

"Maybe" I looked cute at the minute, but I didn't care

"Brooke, what did you do that for?" Lucas huffed

"I had to, she is my bestfriend and I had no choice, but to tell her what I saw" I replied.

"I know Brooke, I understand all this, but his my best friend and brother and I had to defend him and I know I shouldn't because it's bad what his done" Lucas's look went from disappointed to blank

WAIT one minute. Did he just say brother? Lucas and Nathan are brothers and no one thought to tell me. Hello I've lost my memory remember. I don't know things like that.

"Nathan is your brother.

Your brother and you didn't think to tell me that?" I sounded hurt a little.

"Brooke I thought you knew" Lucas responded

"Well I didn't" Brooke looked away from Lucas "In case you have forgotten I lost my memory"

"I haven't forgotten Brooke. I'm sorry I should have reminded you" Lucas apologised

"Yeah whatever" I huffed "Anyway back to what we was talking about. Haley doesn't deserve this, you and I both know it" I moved my hand from under his and turned my body to face the wall "I want you to go now. I want to be alone"

"Brooke please. I was just hel-"I interrupted Lucas

"Just go. I need to rest"

"Fine I'll go, but I'll be back" Lucas grabbed his coat and left the room leaving me wrapped up in my blankets.

Xxxxxx

When the cab pulled up outside Haley's house she saw Nathan sitting on the front porch waiting for her. Haley paid the cab driver and got out the cab. She walked up her lawn and pulled out her keys. Nathan stood up and walked over to her. Haley just looked at him with nothing, but blankness on her face. She wasn't angry anymore, or maybe she was, but she wasn't showing it. She walked pass Nathan and to her door. She had a tear stained face and said nothing. She put the key into the door and turned it. The door opened she stepped inside, she turned to Nathan.

"Bye" was all Haley said

"No wait please" Nathan begged

"I'm tired Nathan. I need to sleep. I haven't got the strength to do this right now" Haley replied "Please just leave me alone"

Haley went to shut the door, but Nathan stopped her "Please just listen to me"

"NO go now" Haley shut the door and ran to her room. This time Nathan left and went home.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	5. Flashbacks begin to come back to me

Chapter 5

I lying in my hospital bed thinking about Haley and hoping she was okay. I wrapped the cover round myself tight and closed my eyes and nearly feel into a deep sleep when my phone buzzed. I reached over to grab my phone. I opened it and read the text it was from Haley.

Hey B I know it's late and I should have texted you earlier, but I have just stopped crying and can now think straight. I'm hurting Brooke and I wish you was here to hold me and tell me everything will be okay. Love you loads Hales X

A tear slipped down my face, I seriously doubted whether I made the right decision when I told Haley. I pressed reply and began to write back.

Hey Hales, I'm so sorry about the whole Nathan thing and I just hope I made the right decision about telling you. I really do wish that I could be there with you and tell you that everything will be okay. Even though I can't everything will be okay I promise. Come see me tomorrow and it will just be me and you I promise and then we can talk and stuff. Love you too Brookie X

I sent the text to Haley and waited for her reply. Then my phone buzzed again. It was Haley that was fast she must be really upset. I opened the text and it read.

It's okay Brookie and yes you did make the right decision and I love you for that Brooke. I will defo come up to the hospital tomorrow to see you. Then we could have a girly day just me and you. I'm going to go to bed now and try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Hales X

I pressed reply again and replied saying:

Okay Hales. Well sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow and it will be just us. I'll tell Lucas to stay away. Love you too Brookie X

I sent the text and then soon after I drifted off to a deep sleep where no one and I mean no one would be able to wake me up any time soon that is.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was sitting in the sit next to my bed when I woke up. My eyes flickered open and I sat up even though it hurt me so dame much. Lucas got up and kissed my forehead. He smiled at me, but I looked away. _How could he think I would keep it from Haley when she's my best friend? _

"Hey Brooke" Lucas took my hand in his, but I pulled please away "You're still mad at me?"

"I want you to go Lucas" Brooke spoke "I promised Haley that it would only be me and her today and if you're here it won't be"

"Fine I'll go, but I'll be back later. About 7 ish" Lucas sighed "Before I go just tell me you're not mad at me anymore"

"Lucas please just go. We'll talk about it later" I looked away

"I'm going. See you later pretty girl" Brooke turned her head at that moment and looked at Lucas

"Wait" Lucas stopped "Did you just call me pretty girl?"

"Yeah" Lucas answered

"Oh okay. That's weird" Lucas walked over to me.

"And why's that?" Lucas asked

"Because you've never called me that before?" I replied

"I have, but you properly can't remember. It was before the accident" Lucas told Brooke

"Oh I see" Brooke sighed "You can go now broody" I smiled when she said that and so did Lucas

"Broody, you called me broody" Lucas sounded so happy

"I know Luke, aint that what I used to call you before the accident" I questioned

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear you say it again" Luca admitted " I don't want to fight anymore. You're in here and I'm out there"

"Same Luke. I don't want to fight anymore either" I agreed "Come here"

Lucas walked over to Brooke and she grabbed hold of him and leaned him in to me and kissed him lightly on the lips "You're forgiven" I kinked up my eye brow and bit my bottom lip.

"Thank you" Lucas kissed me again and turned to walk out "I'll catch you later pretty girl"

"Bye broody" I replied

With Lucas gone Brooke grabbed her makeup bag and began to redo her makeup.

Xxxxxx

Haley walked into the hospital room with a bag full of her stuff. I had persuaded the nurses to let Haley stay the night. Haley plopped her bag on the bed and sat on the edge. She opened the bag and brought out a little box which had _'Brooke and Haley's' secrets written on it. _Haley opened the lid and picked up a note, she handed it to me.

"Do you remember writing this?" Haley asked me

"Not really. Who wrote it?" I asked

"You did" Haley replied "You wrote it when we were 9" I un folded the note. It was my hand writing it said:

_To Lucas Scott_

_I love you with all my heart and have ever since you helped me out of the tree yesterday. I would tell you this, but I'm scared to. I'm glad were friends and wish we could be more. I love love love love you. With love B_

I was trying to think so hard to remember when I wrote it. Then I got a flash back.

_Flash back_

"_Haley let's create a box" I pulled a box out of my bag and put it on Haley's bed_

"_What kind of box?" Haley asked _

"_A box full of our secrets that no one else can see" I replied "Just for me and you to put anything in it"_

"_Okay. First we'll have to decorate it" Haley took the lid off "I'll decorate the lid and you'll do the box"_

"_Okay deal" I began decorating the box and Haley did the lid. We finally finished. _

_Haley opened her drawer and got out her coloured paper. She ad half to me and kept the other half "Write a note to whoever you like" Haley smiled "And then put it in the box"_

"_Okay" I picked up my pen and began to write._

_To Lucas Scott_

_I love you with all my heart and have ever since you helped me out of the tree yesterday. I would tell you this, but I'm scared to. I'm glad were friends and wish we could be more. I love love love love you. With love B_

_I folded up my note and placed it in the box on top of Haley's note. Haley looked at me and smiled "So who'd you write you're note for?" _

"_No one important" I replied _

"_Well don't worry about it Brookie. No one will ever know if you don't want them to" Haley closed the box with the lid and placed it under her bed._

_End of flash back_

I folded up the note again and placed it back in the box. I looked up at Haley and smiled "I remember Hales. I remember"

"That's good Brookie" Haley replied. Haley pulled out a photo frame and gave it to me. I took it and looked down at it. It ad 13th birthday written on it and there we were me, Lucas, Haley and Nathan.

"Who's birthday?" I murmured

"Yours" Haley responded

"Mine" I questioned "I can't remember"

"You will. Just think" Haley told me

I closed my eyes and tried to think about my 13th birthday. I tried really hard when Images started to flash in my head. I saw Lucas laughing with Nathan. Me and Haley talking and my mum on the phone. Then the flash back completely came to me.

_Flash back_

"_Brooke Brooke" I heard someone shout for me. I turned around and Lucas was waving for me to join him and Nathan. I walked over to him. Haley followed._

"_Happy birthday Brooke" Nathan hugged me_

"_Thanks Nate" I hugged him back_

"_You enjoying yourself B" Lucas asked_

"_Yeah I am" I answered "I can't believe you and my mum put all this together for me. Thank you Luke" I leaned in and hugged Lucas _

"_No problem B" Lucas hugged me back "Anytime"_

"_Let's take a picture so we remember this day" Haley suggested_

"_Yeah that's a good idea Hales" Nathan agreed_

_I called my mum over and gave her the camera. We huddled together. My mum shouted "say cheese" we all said it, we smiled and my mum took the pic._

"_I'm going to keep this forever" I told the others. I took the camera off my mum and smiled at the others. _

_End of flashback_

"Haley why did you bring this stuff?" I asked

"I thought you'd like to see it" Haley replied

"Thank you Hales" Brooke smiled then hugged Haley.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	6. It's all coming back to me

Chapter 6

I was going through the box picking up all different things. I had everything spread out on my hospital bed. I was looking through everything when I came across a picture of me and this guy. I went to pick it up when Haley moved in and took it off me. I looked at her confused and her smiled faded. _Why was she taking it away from me?_ Haley opened her mouth, but I spoke first.

"Why did you just take that off of me?" I asked "Give it back to me"

"Brooke you don't need to see this" Haley responded "Trust me"

"Give it back" I demanded

Haley hesitated for a moment then gave the picture back to me. I took it and looked down at it. _Who was he and why is there a picture of him and me? _

"Who is he Hales?" I asked

"None important" Haley replied

"Who is he Haley?" I asked again

"Just this guy you used to date" Haley finally told me

"Okay then why did you take the picture from me, if he's just some guy I used to date" I was so confused

"No reason. I just wanted to spear you the heart ache again" Haley mumbled

"What hearts ache? You're not making any sense Haley" I looked at Haley who stood up and walked to the window

"It doesn't matter. He was ju-"then the double doors to my room opened and he came into the room. He looked at me and smiled. I could feel the tension in the room. You could cut it with a knife. Haley glared at him. I swear I could hear her growl at him or something. He walked towards me and Haley quickly sat in the seat next to me. The guy looked from Haley to me then back to Haley.

"What's going on?" I asked breaking the tension a little.

"Nothing" he spoke "Actually I need to speak to Haley" he walked back to the door and waited for Haley to stand up. Haley walked out with him and I was left feeling really confused and my head began to hurt.

Xxxxxx

Nathan was with Lucas on the river court shooting hoops. Nathan shot his hoop then huffed. Lucas noticed he did it after every shot he took. Nathan throw the ball at Lucas who catched it then stopped.

"What's up with you man?" Lucas asked walking over to the bleachers

"The whole girl problem is up" Nathan responded

"Yeah what's going on with that?" Lucas wiped his forehead with his towel he had.

"I don't know. Haley won't talk to me and Peyton is texting and ringing me every hour" Nathan sighed

"Okay" Lucas was trying to get his breath back "The question here is, who do you want?"

"That's a hard question though bro" Nathan wiped his forehead with his towel

"Why's that?" Lucas turned and looked at Nathan

"Because I want them both" Nathan stood up, took the ball from Lucas ran across the court and shot the ball through the hoop.

Xxxxxx

Haley stood outside the room with the guy in question. He looked at Haley and sighed. Haley folded her arms and tilted her head to one side and waited for him to speak.

"Haley I know you hate me and everything. I heard Brooke has amnesia and she properly don't know who I am" he spoke "And I don't want her to know what happened between me and her"

"Why not? You afraid she'll hate you as much as she did back then?" Haley answered

"Yeah fine I am" He admitted "I love her I do and I don't want her hating me"

"If you loved her you wouldn't have done what you did" Haley circle around him and walked into the room. I snapped my head up from the picture and smiled at Haley not showing that I was still confused. The guy walked in after her.

"So I don't want to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" I turned and stared at the guy who sat in the chair next to my bed

"My name is Julian" The guy replied

"Well hello Julian" I spoke "You're in this picture" I gave him the photo frame

"Yeah I am. This was taken at my house 2 years ago" Julian looked down at the picture

"At your house" I now sounded confused "What was I doing at your house?"

"It was my birthday and you came to my house for the day" Julian explained "We had a good time"

"Oh right" he handed me the picture back "Why did we break up Julian?"

Julian was dreading she'd ask that question. He didn't even know she knew about the two of them dating. Julian smiled at Brooke and tried to think of something to tell her instead of the truth. Part of Julian was telling him to tell her the truth and the other half told him to lie. So that's what he did, he lied "We were drifting apart and finally after 4 months decided to breakup"

Haley looked at Julian and shook her head. She couldn't believe Julian just liked that.

"Oh okay. So were just friends now then since I'm dating Lucas" I put the picture back down on the bed

"Yeah" Julian agreed with me "Brooke I have to go now. I just came to see if you was okay"

"Thank you for coming Julian. It was nice to see you" I smiled and waved him good bye

"Bye Brooke. Bye Haley" with that Julian left the room.

Xxxxxx

Lucas left Nathan at the river court alone. A car pulled up and Peyton got out of it. She ran up to Nathan and jumped in his arms. Nathan stumbled back a little "Peyton hi"

"Hey baby" Peyton jumped down and kissed Nathan. Nathan pulled away "What's wrong baby?"

"Haley knows Pey" Nathan told Peyton

"That's good right. Then that means we don't have to sneak around anymore" Peyton smiled

"I guess, but what about Haley Pey, she's hurting and were the cause" Nathan told Peyton

"She'll get over it" Peyton sounded bitter

"No she won't" Nathan gritted his teeth a bit "She defiantly won't"

"Well let's worry about that later Nate. How about we go for a drive or something?" Peyton suggested

"Yeah okay lets go" Nathan picked up his stuff and followed Peyton to her car

"Yay a car ride" Peyton shrieked

"I'm driving" Peyton chucked the keys to Nathan and they left for wherever they were going.

Xxxxxx

Haley packed everything back in the box and placed the box on the side drawer. She pulled out the quest bed from under my bad and put her covers on it. Then she sat on it. Haley didn't say a word since Julian left and that was like half hour ago. Brooke sat up a bit more and screamed out in pain.

"OMG Brooke are you okay?" Haley panicked

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry" I responded

"Okay good" Haley went back to fluffing her pillow up

"Hales, what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" Haley replied

"There is obviously something wrong Hales. You have been quite ever since Julian left" I looked at Haley "Come on spit it out missy"

"Okay fine" Haley got off her bed and sat on the edge of mine "Julian aint as nice as he seems"

"What do you mean? He seemed nice to me" I spoke

"Yeah that's because you don't remember him. You don't remember how you two broke up and stuff" Haley told me

"He told me how we broke up Hales. We drifted apart" I was baffled again

"He lied" Haley whispered "You didn't drift apart"

"Than what happened" I demanded to know the truth this time "I want the truth Haley"

"He cheated on you" Haley blurted out before even thinking "He hurt you badly Brooke"

I didn't say anything I had to think for a minute. I had to remember. I went quite. I sat there trying to remember, but nothing came to me. Then I closed my eyes and a flashback hit me hard this time because tears rolled down my eyes like when the wind hits my face on a windy day.

_Flash back_

_I opened my phone and was stunned when I saw what had been sent to me. It was picture of Julian and some girl I've never seen before. Actually wait a minute it was her Taylor. Haley's sister. I closed the text, ran out my house and too Haley's. I pounded on the door waiting for her to answer. My eyes were stinging from the tears rolling down my face. Haley opened the door and I flew into her arms sobbing so hard I couldn't even hear what she was saying to me. She pulled me into her house and shut the door. I pulled away from her. I opened the text again and showed it to her not saying a word. I couldn't speak. _

"_Oh Brooke. I'm so sorry" Haley rocked me back at forward; we were now sitting on the floor of her room. _

"_H-h-he c-c-cheated on m-m-me" Brooke chocked out_

"_I know Brooke. I'm so sorry" Haley repeated_

"_W-w-why would h-h-he do that to me?" Brooke stuttered _

"_I don't know Brooke. It will be okay. I promise" Haley assured me_

"_h-h-he said h-h-he loved m-m-e" Brooke wiped the tears from her face and took 3 deep breathes "he lied"_

"_Yeah maybe he did" Haley was lost for words "Everything will be okay. I promise" _

_End of flash back_

I opened my eyes soon as the flashback ended"OMG" I panted. I picked up the picture again and throw it across the room "I remember"

"Brooke" Haley looked worried

"It's okay Hales. I'll be okay" I assured Haley "I remember that's all"

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	7. Guys lie to dame much!

**So more and more people like the story so I'm going to defo carry on with the story. I'm glad you guys are happy with the story. Please keep reviewing. Those are what makes me carry on **

Chapter 7

I didn't say anything for a while. It looked like the role between me and Haley had swapped. I was laying on my hospital bed saying nothing. Haley kept asking me things, but I still said nothing. What was there really to say? Julian lied to me end of conversation. Haley was laying on her bed she made up. The silence between us was not uncomfortable, but okay. Haley huffed and I knew she was going to say something again. What was it this time? Was she going to ask if I was okay or if I wanted something to eat? No I know what it will be this time she'll ask if I want to talk about it.

"Brooke do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked "We can if you want to"

See I was right. I know Haley to well. I shook my head and turned to face the window. I pulled the cover up. Even though I was dating Lucas all I could think about was Julian and Taylor. Why would he lie? He should have just said something. For god sake guys lie to dame much. I now knew and felt how Haley was feeling again. I've been through this once I'm now going through it again like it had just happened to me or something. Wait a minute it had just happened well so to speak anyway since I couldn't remember until like 2 hours ago. Haley spoke again.

"Brookie please say something. You haven't spoken since you had that flash back" Haley pleaded please"

"I don't want to talk Haley. I just want to drift off to sleep and forget I ever had that flashback" I told Haley not looking at her

"Okay Brooke" Haley sighed and laid back down

I slowly shut my eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep. When it came to me again the flashback or whatever you call it. It was about him and her again. I wanted it to stop, but no matter how hard I tired I couldn't wake myself up. It was like I was meant to see it or something. I could feel exactly what I felt in the flashback. The hot tears sliding down my face, my heart breaking the lot. Then finally my eyes shot open and I grasped for air. Haley got to her feet that moment and literally jumped on my bed.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked pulling me into a tight hug

The hug hurt, but I didn't care I just needed Haley to hug me "No" I sobbed hard "I'm not okay"

"I'm sorry Brooke" Haley rocked me slowly back and forward "I wish you didn't have to relive this part. I know how heartbroken you was when you lived it the first time"

"I hate it Hales. I really d-d-do" I stuttered

"It will be okay. I promise" Haley kissed my forehead "You'll get through it again"

Xxxxxx

The next day approached. Haley was laying on my bed with me. We must have fallen asleep last night. The sun was shining on my face I failed to open my eyes straight away. Haley stirred and then sat up. She looked around the room looking confused. I finally opened my eyes. Haley stood up and slumped on her bed. I sat up a little and smiled.

"Morning Hales"

"Morning Brookie, how you feeling?"

"I'm okay thanks" I lied "Been better though"

Haley just smiled "Luke's coming up today yeah?"

"I dunno Hales" I replied "He said he was I think" I then shrugged my shoulders.

Xxxxxx

Nathan had spent the whole day with Peyton. They went for a car ride all the way down to charlotte. He fun, but he couldn't help but think of Haley at moments. Peyton had woken up and she was lying next to Nathan in a motel they had stopped at. She looked up at Nathan and smiled he smiled back at her.

"Nate" Peyton broke the silence

"Yeah baby" Nathan replied

"What you thinking?" Peyton snuggled closer to Nathan.

"How good last night was and how much fun I had yesterday with you" Nathan responded "but I'm also thinking about Haley and how much this is hurting her. I do love her Pey so much, but I love you too"

Peyton lifted her head in shock "Wait a minute, did you say you love both of us?"

"Yeah did. I'm sorry Peyt, but I do" Nathan replied "I love you"

"I love you too Nate, but you do realise that you can't have us both right" Peyton got up and went to get dress "It's either me or her. You pick" Peyton got up and went to the bathroom.

"I do realise that Pey. I know and it's hard, but I'll make a decision soon" Nathan got up as well "I promise"

Xxxxxx

Lucas walked through the hospital door. Haley had left 2 hours ago because she was ringing Nathan, but got no reply. Lucas walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I returned the kiss. I missed him last night and wished he stayed. I didn't want to fight anymore and neither did he which was a bonus. Luca pulled away and smiled.

"I missed you last night"

"I missed you too" I replied

"So how was yesterday?" Lucas asked

"It was awful Luke" I responded

"Why? What happened?" Lucas questioned looking worried "Tell me baby"

"This guy came by yesterday. I didn't remember him until Haley told me the truth and I got a flashback" I ranted "He lied to me and told me we were friends when really he hurt me and I hate him"

"Who Brooke? Who came by yesterday?" Lucas asked

"Julian. My cheating lying pig of an ex" I snickered

"He came here. I knew I should have stayed baby" Lucas huffed "If I was here I would have done some damage to that idiot for what he did to you"

"It's okay Luke. I'm okay. It's nothing really" I tried to calm him down a bit

"You sure because I can hunt him down and kick his ass just for you pretty girl" Lucas smiled

I giggled "I'm sure" I leaned into Lucas and kissed him. He then stood up and sat next to me on my bed. He got under the covers and snuggled up with me. I felt so safe in his arms.

Xxxxxx

Haley was pacing in her kitchen. She had been calling Nathan all morning, but got o response. She sent him text messages, left him voice mails, but still nothing. She rang him again and it rang twice then went to voicemail, which means he cut her off. He cancelled the call. Why? So instead of calling him again Haley sent him a text saying:

Fine I get it. You pick her over me. Whatever Nathan. I should have known you were too good to be true. You say you love me, but you don't you never did. I love you I do, but I'm not going to be the girl who stands for being treated like a mug. Where done Nathan. That's it, you and I are over.

Haley sent the text, put her phone on the side and ran up stairs to have a shower.

Xxxxxx

Nathan felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He did feel really guilty about cancelling Haley's call, but he had no choice. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a text from Haley. He opened the text and read it. His face went into disappointed mode. He pressed reply and began to tap in another text. He wrote:

Haley I'm sorry about cancelling your call I didn't mean to I pressed the wrong button to answer it. I do love you Hales and I always have. We can't be done Hales. At least hear me out. Please. Haley please, let's talk about this. Text me back when you get this x x

He sent the message and waited for her reply. Peyton come out of the bathroom and smiled at Nathan who smiled back. She walked over to Nathan and stood in between Nathan's legs and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Nathan asked

"Nothing. I just missed you in the shower" Peyton replied

"Awww my baby missed me" Nathan kissed Peyton "Don't worry I'll join you next time"

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	8. We're actually over!

**So this story to me is getting better and better every time I write it. I hope you guys love it as much as I love writing it **

Chapter 8

Haley got out the shower, got dressed then was going to head out. She went into the kitchen grabbed her phone and saw there was message. She clicked open and saw Nathan had replied. She clicked read and began to read it. It said:

Haley I'm sorry about cancelling your call I didn't mean to I pressed the wrong button to answer it. I do love you Hales and I always have. We can't be done Hales. At least hear me out. Please. Haley please, let's talk about this. Text me back when you get this x x

Haley didn't want to talk. She wanted this over with so she could move on or something anything, but Nathan. She closed the message grabbed her car keys and left. She got into her car and just sat there for a couple of minutes before her phone was in her hands again. She was going to reply and she did. She replied:

Yeah okay whatever Nathan. Like I haven't heard that excuse from you before Nathan. You love me yeah right. You don't know how to love because love isn't want your giving me now is it? I don't want to talk; I just want you to leave me alone. Go away and don't contact me again. You and she deserve each other whoever she is.

Haley sent the text put her phone down on the passenger seat, put the car into gear and pulled out of her driveway. She then drove; she didn't know where she was going. She just drove.

Xxxxxx

The nurse came into see me. Lucas got up and moved an way so the nurse could examine me. She lifted up my shirt. There were purplish yellowish bruises on my rib area and it damn well hurt when the nurse was pressing down on it. I so wanted to scream out, hit her or something. Jesus Christ it hurt. I was wincing and flinching every time she pressed down even if it wasn't hard.

"Does that hurt?" the nurse asked

"Y-yeah "I shouted

"What about here?" the nurse asked again pushing around

"No not there" I responded

"Okay so you're recovering well. And I hear you memory is slowly coming back which is good" the nurse told me

"Yeah it is. I can remember something, but then when something new happens or I see someone new my mind goes blank and I don't remember anything" I explained "It weird"

"Okay don't worry Brooke. Everything will come to you; you just have to give it time. It will take time" The nurse assured me

Xxxxxx

Haley was still driving. She finally stopped. She put her car on park and looked around. She was outside Nathan's house. She gulped when she saw a car that was not Nathan's parked outside. Haley knew that car. She couldn't believe it. It was Peyton's car. Haley started the engine, put the car into drive and was going to drive off when she saw the door open. Peyton walked out and Nathan was behind her. She turned and kissed Nathan. Then Nathan looked up and saw Haley there in her car. Nathan ran pass Peyton who looked where he was going. Nathan ran to Haley's car.

"Haley" Nathan spoke "What you doing here?"

"I don't know, but I'm not staying" Haley replied looking pass Nathan at Peyton

Nathan followed Haley's glare "Oh Haley, I wanted to tell you I did. I ju-"

"Wow Peyton Sawyer, really Nathan. Your standards can't go any lower now Haley cut in "Well you know what. I don't give a shit anymore because today I actually realised something"

"And what's that?" Nathan asked curious

"I didn't actually love you. I loved the idea of you that's all Nate. Me and you were never really us Nathan" Haley looked at Nathan and then looked ahead

"What are you talking about Hales" Nathan shook his head "I love you so much"

"No you don't Nathan and I so wish you could see that and stop lying" Haley told Nathan "Anyway this has all been fun, but I have to go now before I lose it completely. Have a nice life Nate. I hope you too are happy together"

"Haley please don't do this" Nathan begged

"You did it Nathan. You did this to us or whoever we were. I didn't. You did" Haley snarled "I'm done" and with that Haley sped up the high way and towards Trick.

Xxxxxx

The doctor had told me that I need to start walking around a little so it doesn't hurt me when I get discharged. Lucas said he would help me, but I didn't want help. I wanted to do it myself. It is my first time today that I'm going to do it. I pulled back the covers and slowly shifted my legs off the bed. I then slowly lifted myself. I winced in pain, but I didn't show it to Lucas. I acted and looked like I was strong, but it hurt a lot. I felt like I just got hit by a bus. I was now standing up straight. The pain didn't feel that bad anymore.

"Brooke you're up. You actually standing up" Lucas sounded like he would jump around.

"Yeah, now let's see if I can walk" I took one step forward then another and another. I smiled at Lucas and he smiled back "I'm doing it. It only hurts a little, but I can deal with that"

"You're getting their pretty girl" Lucas walked over to me and hugged me

"Ouch" I flinched. Lucas drew back and looked at me weirdly

"I'm still hurting Luke" I reminded him "I can't heal overnight"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry petty girl and I know you can't and I don't expect you to either" Lucas assured me. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips trying not to hurt me again.

Xxxxxx

Haley drove to trick. She parked up in the empty car park and sat in her car for a while. She was so angry, not at Nathan, but at herself for letting herself feel like she did now. Haley picked up her bag from the passenger seat and go out her car. She headed for the entrance of trick. Once inside she headed straight for the bar. Of course she knew she couldn't drink, but she could still sit there for a while. She plonked herself on the stool and ordered a diet coke with ice.

"So what's up with you?" A guy next to Haley asked

"Guy troubles" She responded

"Oh so you have a boyfriend then?" He asked her

"Nah not anymore. I dumped him 2 days ago" Haley told the guy

"Oh I'm sorry" He replied "Bad break up"

"You could say that" Haley nodded

"Oh okay. Well if you want I can leave you alone" The guy offered

"Nah your okay. I don't mind" I looked at him and smiled "My names Haley by the way"

"We hello Haley. I'm Chris" He smiled at Haley "Nice to meet you"

"It is nice to meet you to Chris" Haley replied

Xxxxxx

I was back in my bed now. I was really happy with being able to walk. The nurse gave me the okay. She then said I could go home in a week or so and I was excited, but scared at the same time. I was excited because I get to see where I live and everything, but I was scared because I don't know how people would be around me outside these four walls. Lucas was still sitting in the chair beside me.

"Luke, have you spoken to Haley today?" I asked

"Nah I haven't spoken to her since she left and Nathan went after her" He replied "That was like 2 days ago"

"Oh. I haven't heard from her today. She said she would text me, but she hasn't" I told Lucas "I'm worried"

"Have you texted her?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, but I got no response" I sounded worried

"She'll be okay. She's a strong girl" Lucas smiled holding my hand.

"I know" I smiled back.

Xxxxxx

Nathan watched s Haley drove away. He then looked at Peyton and shook his head. He walked up his driveway and pass Peyton who followed him inside. Nathan went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke. He sat at the island and said nothing. Peyton sat on the stool next to him.

"Looks like we're done completely" Nathan spoke

"Who, you and Haley?" Peyton wondered

"Yeah me and Haley" Nathan looked at Peyton "It's me and you now Peyt"

"I love it when you say that" Peyton leaned in and kissed Nathan softly on the lips "It's me and you"

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	9. Blaming me won't help!

Chapter 9

Haley was laughing and joking with Chris. She had forgotten all about Nathan. Chris was buying her drinks and she was drinking them. He wasn't drunk and she was getting there. Chris wrote down his number and gave it to Haley who put it in her bag.

"So Haley, would you like to go out with me?" Chris asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"Erm... I dunno" She sighed "You haven't even told me what school you go to"

"Tree Hill high" Chris replied "I go to tree hill high"

"Oh that's cool. I go there too" Haley laughed "We could hang"

"Yeah we could" Chris nodded "That would be cool"

"Of course" Haley took a swig of her drink "Right I have to go now, so I'll see you at school then"

"Okay, but you can't drive like this. I'll drive you home" Haley giggled and Chris pulled her up from the stool.

"Okay, my car is outside" Haley staggered with Chris holding her up

Xxxxxx

I was walking okay now even though my hips hurt pretty badly. Lucas had gone home and hadn't come back to see me. I haven't heard from Haley since she went home 2 days ago so I don't know where she is. I picked up my phone and was about to text her when someone walked into my room. I looked up and Nathan was stood there looking back at me. I put my phone down and glared at him thinking 'what does he want?'

"What are you doing here Nathan?" I asked feeling angry towards him

"I came to tell you congratulations" he smirked "You got what you wanted. Haley and I are over for good this time"

"This time" I said shocked "Wait a minute what do you mean this time?"

"Oh yeah that's right you can't remember" he replied "Well we used to break up and then get back together all the time, but this time where over and it's all your thought"

"No don't blame me Nathan, just course you got found out okay. You cheated on her. That is bad Nathan and I should know I've been through it before" I responded "You hurt her and she ended it"

"Yeah whatever. You didn't have to tell her Brooke" Nathan walked over to me

"Yes I did Nathan. You're just lucky I can't kick your ass" I pulled the cover off me and walked over to Nathan "You hurt her Nathan and she made you pay, so don't go round blaming anyone, but your bloody self"

"I messed up, I get it, but I want another chance and you're the only one Haley will listen to you" Nathan admitted

"It doesn't matter if you messed up. I would tell Haley to give you another chance. I'm sorry, but you're an ass and even though you're my boyfriends brother Haley is better off without you"

As soon as I answered Nathan someone else entered the room. I turned to look at the door. I didn't recognise this person. She had blond curls dangling from her head. She was pretty with brown eyes and red lips. I wondered who she was. I've never seen her before; well I think I haven't anyway. She walked over to Nathan and kissed him lightly on the lips then pulled away. I Nathan turned to me. I shook my head and went to sit on my bed again. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Peyton. Nathan's girlfriend" She introduced herself

"Girlfriend" I was confused "But you was just telling me you wanted Haley back" I turned to look at Nathan

"I'm confused. I don't know what I want" Nathan confessed

"It's okay baby, I can wait" Peyton smiled "I love you"

"Do you know what, I want both of you to piss off and leave me alone? I don't want anything to do with either of you and just so you know neither does Haley so I suggest you leave now before I personally throw you both out" I was so frustrated

"Where going" Nathan took Peyton's hand and walked out shutting the door behind them.

Xxxxxx

Haley had woken up with a banging headache; she stumbled into the kitchen and went straight for the medicine cabinet above the sink. Then she reached into the sink and grabbed the packet of ibrofen and took to tablets and gulped down a glass of water. She found her bag on the side which she must have left there last night. She got her phone out and there was a text message from Chris who she met last night.

Just in case you can't remember anything from last night, I drove you home and out you to bed. I'll see you Monday at school. If you change your mind and would like to hang out just holla at me. It was nice drinking with you. Chris x

Haley looked at the time the message was sent and it read 1:20pm. She then looked at her clock and it was 3:00 in the afternoon. Haley was going to go to the hospital and make sure Brooke was okay. Damn. Haley rushed upstairs and went to take a shower. She was going to text Chris back, but she had to get ready first. An hour later Haley was in her car with her dark black sunglasses on and was on her way to the hospital. She told herself that she would text Chris before she headed for Brooke's hospital room.

Xxxxxx

I was still angry about Nathan coming to see me so early this morning. What right did he have blaming me for what he done? He said it was mistake what he done to Haley, but then he brings that girl to the hospital with him. She must be the girl he cheated on Haley with if I'm correct it was her I saw in my vision, flashback whatever they're called. I was going to call Lucas, but I remember him telling me he had errands to rung for his mum and I didn't want to disturb him, he did text me earlier saying 'he missed me' and I replied saying that 'I missed him too'. I still haven't heard from Haley either and I was beginning to worry. The nurses have told me that I'm getting stronger everyday and that I would be allowed to go home soon and I was happy about that. I picked up my phone and was going to ring Haley when she walked through the door with sunglasses on. Dark sunglasses to be exact.

"Finally Haley James, you were starting to worry me" I said sounding angry

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to. I was going to text you, but I was busy telling Nathan that we were over for good and then I went to trick and kinda got hammered, but I'm here now" Haley smiled

"Yeah at least that's a good thing. I'm glad your okay" I smiled back sounding not so angry anymore.

"So how you been?" Haley asked

"Good actually. I've been walking a lot even though it hurts I can still walk which is good. Also the doctors say that I can go home soon and that I'm getting stronger everyday" I explained "My memory is coming back slowly which is good since I know you, Nathan, Lucas, my mum and now from today Peyton"

"Wait did you say Peyton as in Peyton sawyer, blond girl with curls. Pretty face" Haley said

"Yeah she came with Nathan earlier" I nodded "I told them to leave though because Nathan was getting on my nerves"

"Why was he here anyway?" Haley sounded shaky

"Because he blames me for everything and told me that it was all my thought because I told you and that he wanted me to talk to you and convince you to give him another chance which I told him I wouldn't do" I replied "Because then in came Peyton kissing Nathan on the lips and telling him that she loves him and stuff"

"Oh right" Haley sound upset now. Oh great I thought to myself. Great I just upset my best friend again. Fanbloodytastic

"Oh Hales I'm sorry" I said "I didn't mean to upset you"

"Nah it's okay. I'm not upset Brookie. I'm just angry that he blames you when it's his thought"

Xxxxxx

Lucas was running errands for his mum. He texted Brooke earlier. He missed Brooke, but he needed to do this for his mum. Lucas was coming out of the dry cleaners when he saw Nathan kissing Peyton. He dropped his bags in his car and walked up to Nathan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell man?"

"What's your problem Luke?" Nathan asked

"Don't you ever go and blame Brooke for anything" Lucas told Nathan "It isn't her fault that you're an ass"

"So you take her side" Nathan pushed Peyton away "I showed have known you would"

"Yeah I take her side because she's right" Lucas shook his head and went to walk off "Don't talk to Brooke like you did earlier because then you'll have me to answer too"

"Whatever Luke" Nathan mumbled after Lucas left

Xxxxxx

I was sitting talking to Haley when I saw her zone out for a minute or so. I nudged her and she still didn't say anything for a moment. I waved my hand in front of her face and she finally smiled at me.

"Haley what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing I just need to text someone quickly" Haley pulled her phone out

"Okay go on then" I smiled

"Thanks Brookie" she hugged me and all I could hear was the typing of buttons

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	10. A present for you pretty girl

Chapter 10

Lucas walked into my hospital room with a huge smile on his face. Haley had gone home and it was kinda late now anyway. He had a pink bag in his hand. He walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I giggled then kinked up my eye brow. Lucas handed me the bag he had in his hand.

"What's this?" I asked

"Open it and you'll see" Lucas replied

"I love presents" I squealed

"Yeah I know that pretty girl" Lucas sat down next to me.

I opened the bag and my smiled widened. I pulled out the box and opened it. It was beautiful. It was a gold charm bracelet with 5 pretty gold charms on it plus my name it a big heart shape. It was gorgeous and I loved it. I looked up from the bracelet and smiled at Lucas.

"OMG thanks Luke" I pulled him to me and kissed him hard and passionate "It's gorgeous"

"I'm glad you like it" Lucas kissed me back

"I really do" Lucas took the bracelet and put it on my wrist. It fitted perfectly.

Xxxxxx

Haley was at home. She went shopping to comfort herself. She was still hurt and heartbroken because of Peyton and Nathan. She put her bags in her room and then went down stairs and slumped on the couch. She looked at her phone and she had 4 missed calls and 2 messages. She pressed 140 on the key pad and listened to the calls.

_This message was left on 2__nd__ of March at 2:00. Message from Nathan._

_Hey Hales, where you at girl? Come on don't be like this. Call me when you get this. You know you wanna_

Haley pressed delete and the listened to the next one.

_This message was left on the 2__nd__ of March at 3:00. Message from Chris_.

_Hey Haley. I got your text. I thought I'd ring you instead of texting you, but your obviously busy. I'll holla at you later. Bye_

Haley pressed save then listened to the next one

_This message was left on 2__nd__ of march at 4:10pm. Message from Brooke. _

_Hey Hales, I hope you okay. I haven't heard from you since you left this morning. Text me or ring me when you get this. Love ya. Bye._

Haley smiled then pressed save. Then she listened to the last message.

_Last call on the 2__nd__ of March at 5:00. Message from Nathan_

_Hey Hales, you never called back so you're busy, but when you get this call me. Love you always._

Haley deleted that message then looked at her text messages. She opened the first one. It was from Nathan. Haley shook her head. She couldn't believe that he was still trying to talk to her. She read it and shook her head again.

Haley you wasn't answering my calls so I thought I'd just text you instead. I miss you Haley and I want you to come back to me. Yeah I screwed up, but I still love you and I want you back so bad. Text me back when you get this please. Remember you said it was me and you against the world now it seems like it's just me. Love you loads Nathan.

Haley pressed reply. Haley was still so mad at him. She replied

Fuck off Nathan. Leave me alone. Yeah you screwed up, but you also screwed Peyton behind my back. So go away and leave me alone.

Haley sent the text and put her phone back on the side and went to get a glass of water when her phone beeped. She stopped at went to see who it was. It was a reply from Nathan. Haley opened it and sighed

Fine if you want it that way then I will leave you alone, but just remember that when want me back I won't be there. I'm out

Haley deleted the message and out her phone back on the counter while getting a drink.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was sleeping on the armchair beside my bed. He was snoring and I thought that was well cute. I was sitting on my bed going through the box Haley had brought up for me the other day. There were still loads I didn't come across when Haley and I was looking through it. I picked up a picture of Lucas and I, when I touched the photo I got a funny feeling in my hand then I got a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke come take a picture with me" Lucas smiled at me_

"_I don't want to take a picture Luke, I'm trying to help Haley with her hair" I replied_

"_Brooke please come" Lucas begged "Just one"_

"_Okay fine. Wait a sec" I stood up from the couch and slumped on the beanbag with Lucas. I giggled and Lucas smiled "Come on then Mr let's take a sexy picture"_

"_I didn't say a sexy one Brooke, I said a picture" Lucas sounded embarrassed _

"_I know I was joking Luke" I giggled again "Just take the picture already"_

_Lucas held the camera up and aimed it at me and him. I smiled then changed my mind. I kissed Lucas's cheek and he clicked the button a flash appeared and the picture was taken._

_End of flashback_

I opened my eyes, looked at Lucas and smiled. I put the picture back down and rummaged through the other things. There was a wishing Brooke that had _'Our wishes from Brooke and Haley'_ written on the front of it. I picked it up and opened it. I read through it.

_I wish that I had a pink car_

I smiled and shook my head

_I wish that Nathan would ask me out already_

I giggled and turned the page

_I wish Lucas would kiss me_

I shut the book and took a deep breath. Wow I must have liked him back then as well. I turned the book over and it had _3__rd__ January 2003. _OMG that was like forever ago. I put the book at the bottom of the box and carried on rummaging through the box. There were fluffy pens, stickers, more books and then I saw a picture of a girl standing next to Lucas. She was pretty; she had black curly hair with green eyes. He face was white as snow and her hair was black as tar. Lucas had his arm around her shoulder. When I look at the picture I can't help, but feel jealous of her and her pretty self. I turned the picture over and on the back it said _Lucas and Sophie. _I put the picture back in the box, closed it and put it back on the side cupboard. I looked at the clock at it was 10:00pm. I couldn't sleep. My eyes felt heavy, but they wouldn't close and I don't know why either. I laid down and just stared at the ceiling thinking about that picture and wondering who the hell tat Sophie girl is.

Xxxxxx

It was 9:00 the next day. Haley was fast asleep until her phone ringing woke her up. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and answered it. It was Brooke. Haley looked at the clock at saw it was 9:00. She was baffled to why Brooke was calling so early.

"Hey Brookie, what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to make sure you're okay since you never got back to me yesterday" I answered

"Oh right sorry. I was meant to, but I forgot and then I feel asleep. Sorry Brooke" Haley mumbled sounding very much still asleep

"Don't worry about it. Well if you're okay then I'm going to go and get dressed" I told Haley "Oh and Hales, I'm being let out today. They said I can go home"

"Really Brooke? That's great" Haley nearly jumped with excitement. She was wide awake now "When are you being let out?"

"Well when I get dressed and Lucas come back" I replied "I so can't wait to get out of here Hales"

"I can't wait for you to be home Brooke. I've missed you" Haley told me

"Yeah me to Hales" I answered "Well I got to go now, but I'll ring you when I get home. Whether my home is"

"It'll be okay Brooke and okay. I'll speak to you then" I hung up the phone then Lucas walked through the door and smiled at me and instead of me smiling back I turned my face and pulled the covers backs and stood up.

"I'm going for a shower" I told Lucas while picking up my bath bag and heading for the shower.

Xxxxxx

Nathan was sitting in his car outside Karen's cafe. He saw Haley sitting in there talking to some guy he recognised from tree hill high. Peyton was in the passenger seat filing her nails and chewing bubble gum. Nathan got out the car and headed for the cafe. Peyton just watched him leave and huffed. Nathan pushed the door open, the bells above it chimed. Haley was laughing with Chris the guy she meant at trick.

"What the hell Haley" Nathan shouted

"Nathan what you doing here?" Haley asked confused

"I saw you talking to this fool and I want to know why" Nathan answered angrily

"I don't care what the hell you want Nathan because guess what I wanted you to love me and only me, but you was sleeping with that bitch sitting in your car. So don't tell me shit" Haley bellowed "I told you to leave me alone Nathan and that's what I want you to do"

"We don't all get what we want Haley and you should know that" Haley looked at Nathan with hurt in her eyes. She couldn't believe he just said that.

"I loved you. I wanted you and only you. You broke my heart and that's all there is t it" Haley said calmly and sat back down

Nathan looked at Haley then at Chris. He then knew he said something stupid. He backed away and out of the cafe. He got in his car and sped away to Peyton's house.

Xxxxxx

I walked back into the room fully dressed. I had done my hair and everything was packed because I did it earlier. Lucas was sat on my bed looking at me. I glanced at him then looked away. I could feel his gaze on me like fire on my skin. It felt like if he didn't look away now then he would burn a hole in my skin. I walked over to my suitcase that was on the bed and put my bath bag in the side pocket. Lucas's eyes followed me, but I wouldn't look at him.

"Brooke" Lucas's voice piped up

"I forgot my hair brush" I said "I need my hair brush

"Brooke" Lucas said again

"It's in the bathroom. I better go and get it" I ignored Lucas a second time

"Will you forget about your bloody hair brush and talk to me" Lucas was still looking at me, but I refused to look at him.

"You wanna talk huh?" I finally looked at him "Okay let's talk"

"What about? How about we talk about what where going to do when we get you ho-"I cut Lucas off

"Who's Sophie?" I asked catching Lucas off guard

"Erm... you remember Sophie really?" Lucas broke eye contact with me and I knew that wasn't good.

"No if I remembered her I wouldn't ask who she is would i? I sounded angry and Lucas could tell by my reaction

"Then why bring her up?" Lucas asked

"I found a picture of the two of you and you seemed pretty cosy" I told Lucas

"What? Where?" Lucas sounded surprised

"It was in the box Haley gave me. Anyway who is she and why is she in a picture with you and why is she in the box that Haley and I apparently made?" I sounded frustrated, but I wasn't I just wanted answers.

"Brooke she doesn't matter, it's me and you baby. Just us" Lucas tried to slide the questions aside, but I wasn't having any of it.

"If it doesn't matter and if she doesn't matter then tell me who the hell she is"

"Fine she's a girl I was seeing" Lucas admitted finally "Like I said she doesn't matter"

"What happened to her?" I questioned

"She moved to Charlotte junior year and I haven't heard or seen her since" Lucas told me "That broke my heart and that's why I don't settle to one girl anymore. Then you agreed to date me and everything changed"

"So you were serious about her then?" I sounded upset.

"Yeah for a while. We dated 2 years and then she left and she didn't say by. We spent a day together then the next day she was gone. She left me a note on my bedroom, door saying she moved back to Charlotte, she said sorry and that she loved me, but her parents was making her move. It was the worst day of my life. It felt like I was dying inside" Lucas explained to me "I have told you this before Brooke, but you probs don't remember. She was your other bestfriend. We all used to hang and get drunk together in the park around the corner from where we live. I really did love her Brooke, but now it's just me and you"

"My bestfriend" I whispered just loud enough for Lucas to hear

"Yeah, you girls were unstoppable together" Lucas laughed

"I don't remember" I said

"I know" Lucas walked over to me and hugged me "It will come back to you eventually, it just takes time"

"I know that Luke, I'm not stupid" I pulled away and sat on my bed letting out a big sigh.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	11. Back for good

**I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you like it because I do. If you have any questions message me on fan fiction or review the story and I will answer as honestly as possible. Thanks with love to you all Rochiiee **

**Chapter 11**

I had been home for 5 days now. Haley has come and gone. My mum wanted to look after me, but I told her to go to work I can look after myself and Lucas has tried to convince me that she wants me. I mean yeah I know he wants me otherwise he wouldn't be here with me or he wouldn't have been at the hospital like every day since the accident. I have lost 5 months of my life being in that hospital, my memory is still fuzzy and I still get flashbacks now and again it mostly happens when I touch something from the past like pictures and stuff. Lucas has been to my house every day since I have been home and I appreciate it I do, but I wish sometimes he'll give me some space. Any other person or girl would love Lucas Scott caring from them, but for some reason it feels like a pity party. I was sitting on my bed going through a bunch of photo albums I found last night in my wardrobe. There were like 3. One of me and Haley, one of me, Haley and that girl Sophie and the last one was of all of us.

I looked sat the last album and I picked the picture of me, Haley and Sophie up out of the holder and turned it over. On the back it said _March 15__th__ 1997_. It was someone's birthday. Well that girl Sophie had a birthday badge on it read _'6 today'_. We were sitting around a table eating cake. I put the picture back and saw a picture of Lucas and the girl again. This time they were kissing. I picked the picture up and for some strange reason I got a flashback.

_Flashback_

_We were in the park. Haley was swinging on the sing with Nathan. Lucas and Sophie had their hand all over each other and I was sitting there rolling my eyes. I had a bottle of WKD in my hand, half the bottle as empty. I took another swig and sighed. I took out my camera and took a picture of myself. Lucas looked over at me and took another swig of his drink then smiled._

"_Hey Brooke, take a picture of us" Lucas said_

_I looked at the two of them and nodded saying nothing. I turned the camera to them. Lucas turned to Sophie and Sophie turned to him their lips touched and I pressed the button on the camera._

"_Thanks Brookie" Lucas smiled_

"_Anytime Luke" I downed the rest of my drink and got up. I walked over to the bench and sat down. I think I was a bit drunk. _

"_Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked_

"_Y-yeah I'm all good. I think I'm gonna go home" I got up and walked for the gate_

"_What why?" Lucas asked_

"_Because I don't want to be here" I replied_

"_What do you mean?" Haley questioned_

"_I mean that I don't want to be the third party in the couple department. You and Nathan hales and them two. Yeah okay everyone's happy, but me. I'm outta here" I opened the gate and stepped out._

_Lucas stood up and walked over to me "Brooke stay"_

"_No Lucas I won't stay. Not where I'm not wanted" I carried on walking_

"_Brooke" they chorused after me, but this time I carried on walking until I got home. _

_End of flashback_

I put the picture back in the holder. OMG I liked Lucas back then. I must have been jealous about him and Sophie. But why did he keep pictures of him and her if she means nothing to him anymore. I put the album down with the others and threw them to the ground just as Lucas walked in. Lucas looked at the albums then at me. He had 2 cups in his hands and a bag in his mouth. He out everything on my bedside table and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Brooke why'd you throw them on the floor?"

"Because I wanted to" I responded

"Brooke what's up?" Lucas knew something was wrong

"Why are there pictures of you and Sophie everywhere?" I questioned ignoring Lucas's question.

"Where Brooke? Where are these pictures?" Lucas asked

"In the album, most of them are of you and Sophie kissing, laughing, and hugging. I get that you used to date her I do, but why keep her pictures if she hurt you that bad?" I said

"I didn't know there were pictures of her in there Brooke" Lucas replied

"Okay" was all I said and Lucas just looked at me.

Xxxxxx

Nathan and Peyton were driving through tree hill like they do every other day. Nathan was still a bit bummed about Haley rejecting him. He had been calling and texting Haley still, but she hasn't replied since the last time. Peyton was singing to the song playing in the car. Nathan was just watching her smiling. He was now realising that it was him and her and no one else.

"Hey Pey" Nathan shouted over the music

"Yeah" Peyton called back

"I love you" Peyton looked at him then stopped the car and turned the music off

"What did you just say?" Peyton asked like she has never heard him say it before

"I love you" Nathan repeated

"Yeah I thought I heard you say that" Peyton turned and looked ahead

"What is wrong Pey?" Nathan asked

"Nothing" Peyton said and started moving again and turned the music back on.

"You sure" Nathan didn't have to shout because the music was put back on low.

"Yeah I'm good" Peyton stopped outside Nathan's house

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow at school" Nathan leaned in and went to kiss Peyton, but Peyton turned her head "What's up really?"

"Nothing, I have to go" Peyton replied. Nathan got out the car and watched as Peyton drove off.

Xxxxxx

I was sitting in my living room on my own. Had sent Lucas home about an hour ago. I wanted to be on my own. I hate having flashbacks because they just hurt, ell some of them do at least like when I have a flashback of Lucas and that Sophie girl being all cosy together. Yeah I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but I can't help it. I like him I do, I really do, but I keep finding pictures of Sophie and then I get stupid flashbacks of him and her together. I shouldn't let it affect us, but I do. Lucas said it was like years ago when he and her dated and I shouldn't be worried because it us now. I so hope his not lying because that will fricking crush me so bad. I was in a daze and everything in my head was spinning. Then I was pulled from my daze when my front door bell went off. I got up and walked to get the door. I opened it and there stood the one person I did not want to see.

"Hey Brooke" the girl smiled

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily

"I heard about the accident and I wanted to come and see if you are okay" She replied

"Leave" I went to shut the door, but she stopped me

"Brooke listen I'm sorry" She stated "I came back because I promised you I would"

"Sophie what you going on about?" I asked confused "I guess you haven't heard I have a mild case of amnesia"

"Oh I didn't know" Sophie said

"It figures" I mumbled

"Well just to let you know now that before I left I left you and Haley a letter" Sophie explained "In the letter I told you that I would come back"

"I don't remember any letter, but if you don't mind I want you to leave" I told her

"Okay I'll leave, but I'm here to stay Brooke. I'm in tree hill for good" Sophie turned and left my porch. I shut the door and slide down it.

Xxxxxx

Haley had rushed over to my house as soon as I called her. I dialled her number after Sophie had left my house. I was still sitting on the floor behind the door when Haley had rung the door bell. I got up and looked through the peep hole then I let Haley in. Haley looked at me like I was crazy. My hair was in a messy bun. I had a pair of joggers on and a t-shirt so yeah I would look at me like that too. I shut the door when Haley walked in and she then followed me to the kitchen. She sat on one of the stool thingy and I gave her a bottle of water. Evian to be precise.

"So why the urgent call?" Haley asked while opening her water.

"No reason I just thought her should spend some girl time together" I lied

"Okay Brooke I love you and everything, but you're lying to me right now" Haley rolled her eyes "So why did you actually call me over?"

"Alright fine this girl Sophie is back in town and all I know is that she dated Lucas years ago, but what I want to know is why I'm so freaked out about her and Lucas and I just can't stop thinking about everything I have seen since I found the picture of her and Lucas in out box" I explained "I need your help Hales, Lucas said we used to be friends so if you could tell me or refresh my memory on the while Sophie and Lucas thing then maybe I can learn to deal it and not be so jealous or uptight about it"

"Yeah I can do that Brooke, but what you're about to hear may or may or upset you" Haley told me "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yep I need to" I nodded standing in the kitchen looking at Haley. I felt scared, but I needed to hear this. I just did.

Xxxxxx

Lucas as sitting in his room looking over pictures of him and Brooke when they were younger. He had a box full of them that no one knew about. He never used to want to admit to himself that he did in fact love Brooke when he was with Sophie. He used to ask Brooke to join them at the park and at parties just so she was near him. He had never forgotten that at one party he and Brooke had shared their first kiss in 3 minutes of heave game where they were in a closet. Lucas loved it when he saw jealousy in Brooke's eyes when he would kiss Sophie not to see her hurt, but to know he meant something to her. He could never forget the heartbreak he felt when Brooke had left the park that night because she felt the odd one out, which crushed Lucas even though he had Sophie in his arms. He had wrote a letter to Brooke ever since Sophie had left he had realised that Brooke was the one, but he never actually sent them he kept them in a box under his bed where no one would find them because he was too scared to actually tell Brooke Davis how he really felt. Lucas has always wanted Brooke, but he settled with Sophie until she moved to charlotte and he finally got a chance with Brooke Penelope Davis. Lucas loves Brooke and he has ever since he shared that kiss with her in 9th grade. Lucas began to think back to that kiss when he got a little flashback that made him smile.

_Flashback_

_We were all at the most popular party ever. I had thrown it to up my reputation. Everyone was there. We were all in 9__th__ grade and I was the most popular girl in school. We were playing 7 minutes in heaven and it was my turn. I spun the bottle and it stopped at Lucas. He had been my crush for like ever, but he was currently dating my bestfriend so he was off limits. Yeah I get everything I want, but in this case there was nothing I could do. I looked at Lucas and he smiled at me which calmed me down a little. I was about to go in a closet with one of my best friends boyfriend that is not good especially Lucas Scott. He walked into the closet and Lucas walked behind me when we were in the door closed. _

"_So I know your Sophie's boyfriend and everything, but what are we going to do in here for 3 minutes?" I asked feeling a little flustered _

"_Yeah I'm dating Sophie and this is only a game Brooke. So I guess I could do this" Lucas leaned in and our lips touched, but hat surprised me was that my lips moved with his. The kissed lasted longer then it should have, but as soon as the closet door opened I moved back and it was over. Lucas looked at me and smiled and I smiled back then touched my lips and walked out. Lucas leaned in and whispered "Our little secret, it's only a game" then he walked on and so did I._

_End of flash back_

There was a knock at his bedroom door that knocked Lucas out of his little flashback. Lucas put the pictures back in the box, put the lid on the box and put the box back in his closet then went to answer the door. He opened it and stood there in shock. He couldn't believe it. Was it a dream?

"Hello Luke" the girl said

"What you doing here?" Was all Lucas replied

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	12. The loving letter

**Chapter 12**

"Hello Luke" The girl said

"What you doing here?" Was all Lucas replied

Lucas looked at girl with no emotion on his face. He couldn't believe it she was back, but was she back for good this time.

"I came to make sure Brooke was okay after I heard about the accident and since I've done that and she clearly hates me, I thought I'd come and say hi" She replied "Brooke has amnesia, but yet she hates me and I'm clueless to why" She walked around Lucas and placed herself on his bed.

"Were dating and she found pictures of us kissing and wanted to know who you are and stuff and she is now not liking the whole you thing" Lucas explained

"Ahh I see well that sucks, but aye you and Brooke are finally together" Sophie tried to hind the hurt from her voice "I defo knew that was coming eventually. You guys were made for each other"

"Thank you and yep we finally are dating and I'm happy" Lucas smiled then he realised who he was talking to. He is talking to the girl who broke his heart, who skipped town with her parents and never said bye. She is the girl who said she loved him and didn't mean it "I want you to leave"

"Luke please don't" she pleaded

"You broke my heart Sophie, you skipped town with your parents and you never even said bye. You left me a god damn note taped to a bunch of pictures of us. You told me you loved me, but you didn't and I know you didn't because you wouldn't have done that if you did" Lucas spilled out "I want you to leave now"

"Lucas I had my reasons and you know I did, but it was too damn hard to say bye to you. We were in 9th grade Luke and I was scared and my parents forced me to leave. I had no choice. We were going that day. I'm sorry" Sophie explained "I'm really sorry"

"What stopped you from picking up the phone every now and then or emailing me that you're okay or even a simple text? You could have messaged me on face book too Sophie" Lucas stated "There is so many ways you could have contacted me"

"I know, but I was too scared and I felt so guilty. I missed you Luke I did" Sophie looked up at Lucas with tears rolling down her face.

"I missed you too until I realised you was never actually coming back" Lucas replied "Now I want you to leave and never come back because I have nothing more to say to you"

Sophie got up from the bed and left Lucas's house. Lucas sat on his bed and sighed _'That was some visit'_

Xxxxxx

Haley and I had decided to go to go and sit on the couch because Haley said that we would be there for a long time and my hips were hurting as it is and I didn't want to damage them even more. Haley had drunk half of her bottle of water now. She had already told me that Sophie came when we met her in 7th, she liked Lucas at first sight and they got together in 8th grade. Haley also told me that I had a massive crush on Lucas with we were in 9th grade and that we shared our first kiss at my party playing the game 3 minutes in heaven and Sophie and everyone else finally found that out. Haley also told me that I was never the same around them when Lucas and Sophie were together and I now see the reason why and I think Haley knew all this time why too and that's where we got up to before my phone went off.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up for a coffee tomorrow" the voice asked

"I don't think so sorry" I replied

"Come on Brooke, you know you want to" The voice tried to convince me. I then put it on loud speaker so Haley could here.

"I said no"

"Why not? It would be totally innocent" The voice told me and Haley grasped when she heard who it was

"Is that Julian?" Haley whispered

"Ssshhhh" I whispered back

"Because I don't want anything to do with you Julian" I said

"But I thought e were friends" Julian sounded confused "That's what you said before I left the hospital weeks ago"

"I know Julian about the cheating, so why don't you quit the act because I'm not buying it" I told him straight

"Fair enough fine. At least I tried" And with him saying that he hung up

"What was that about?" Haley asked

I shrugged my shoulders, put my phone down and waited for Haley to carry on.

Xxxxxx

Lucas picked up a pen and grabbed some paper. He sat down at his desk in his room and dated the paper. He then got back up and grabbed the box full of pictures again. He sat back down at his desk and smiled when he opened the box and picked up a picture of him and Brooke. Instead of writing the normal type of letter he thought he'd write a letter to help Brooke remember some happy times and this letter he would hopefully give to Brooke. He started to write.

To My Pretty girl,

I thought I'd write to you and remind you of the happy times we have had before the accident. I want you to know something that no one else knows. I have a box full of pictures of you and me. These pictures were before and after Sophie and I. I don't care about Sophie anymore and yes I know that she's back because she came to see me, but I want to tell you that she means nothing to me anymore. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, I really do. So the memory I'm going to remind you off is the time when you eventually told me that you liked me, but I was already dating Sophie and you didn't know.

_Memory_

_We were sitting in the park drinking. We were young and obviously not of age. You wanted to go on the swing and I agreed to push you after all the nagging you was giving me. We staggered to the swings while Nathan and Haley were on the roundabout. Sophie wasn't with us, she was ill. We were totally hammered. You sat on the swing and giggled because you nearly fell off and I laughed with you. You then stopped and smiled at me. I smiled back and that's when you kissed me. I stumbled back because I was shocked. You then got up off the swing and walked over to me and stroked my face gently._

"_I like you Lucas" _

"_I like you too Brooke" Lucas replied_

"_No I mean I really like you, like I have feelings for you" _

"_Oh" You looked at me with disappointment and hurt in your eyes. I didn't know what else to do or say so you spoke first._

"_That's all you're going to say?" _

"_I'm sorry Brooke, but I'm dating Sophie" You didn't say anything after that instead you walked away from me and went home._

_I called you the next day and came to your house, but I got no answer for a week or so and then suddenly you were dating that guy Julian and everything went back to normal and nothing was said about that moment. _

_End of Memory_

The reason I told you about that memory was because I wanted to remind you of the time you had feelings for me. I didn't do it to hurt you or anything. I promise. So anyway that's one memory that you will be reminded off. There will be more of these letters to come. I want you to remember things Brooke.

Love you always Lucas XxX

Xxxxxx

"So Brooke Sophie and Lucas are over and you no longer need to worry about them ever getting back together because Lucas isn't like that and plus he likes you a lot" Haley told me. I nodded and looked away.

"I guess I know that and everything, but I just can't stop, but help thin that Lucas misses her in his life and that he actually hasn't gotten over her" I to confessed to Haley "Yeah you and he say her doesn't want her, but is that really true. Does Lucas Scott like me or is he just settling for me?"

"I don't think his settling for you Brooke, I think he does actually like you since for the past 2 years he hasn't dated anyone, his just hooked up with bare girls. He hasn't actually been serious with anyone since Sophie" Haley told me

"Yeah I guess your right" I smiled the I heard something at the door. It sounded like the postman. I walked over to the door and yep it was the post men. I picked up the post and walked back over to Haley and sat where I was before. I went through the post and stopped when I saw a pink envelope. It had pink sparkles on the top right corner and in the middle it read

_To My pretty girl_

I smiled and slowly, but gently followed the words with my finger. Haley looked at me and then at the pink envelope and smiled too.

"Open it Brooke" Haley literally squealed with excitement

"Okay okay I will" I turned the letter around and slowly opened the letter. I didn't want to ruin the envelope, it was pretty. I pulled the blue colour paper out of the envelope and began to read it out loud so Haley could hear what it said.

To My Pretty girl,

I thought I'd write to you and remind you of the happy times we have had before the accident. I want you to know something that no one else knows. I have a box full of pictures of you and me. These pictures were before and after Sophie and I. I don't care about Sophie anymore and yes I know that she's back because she came to see me, but I want to tell you that she means nothing to me anymore. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, I really do. So the memory I'm going to remind you off is the time when you eventually told me that you liked me, but I was already dating Sophie and you didn't know.

_Memory_

_We were sitting in the park drinking. We were young and obviously not of age. You wanted to go on the swing and I agreed to push you after all the nagging you was giving me. We staggered to the swings while Nathan and Haley were on the roundabout. Sophie wasn't with us, she was ill. We were totally hammered. You sat on the swing and giggled because you nearly fell off and I laughed with you. You then stopped and smiled at me. I smiled back and that's when you kissed me. I stumbled back because I was shocked. You then got up off the swing and walked over to me and stroked my face gently._

"_I like you Lucas" _

"_I like you too Brooke" Lucas replied_

"_No I mean I really like you, like I have feelings for you" _

"_Oh" You looked at me with disappointment and hurt in your eyes. I didn't know what else to do or say so you spoke first._

"_That's all you're going to say?" _

"_I'm sorry Brooke, but I'm dating Sophie" You didn't say anything after that instead you walked away from me and went home._

_I called you the next day and came to your house, but I got no answer for a week or so and then suddenly you were dating that guy Julian and everything went back to normal and nothing was said about that moment. _

_End of Memory_

The reason I told you about that memory was because I wanted to remind you of the time you had feelings for me. I didn't do it to hurt you or anything. I promise. So anyway that's one memory that you will be reminded off. There will be more of these letters to come. I want you to remember things Brooke.

Love you always Lucas XxX

I closed the letter and tears ran down my cheeks. Haley rubbed my back gently. No one said anything for a couple of minutes. Then Haley spoke.

"Brooke are you okay?"

"Erm... yeah of course I am" I replied wiping my eyes with my sleeve

"You sure?" Haley sounded concerned

"Yeah I'm all good Hales I promise" I assured her

"Then why you crying Brookie?" Haley asked

"Because Lucas said he loves me" I smiled "He that he love me Hales"

"So tell me Brooke, is everything going to be okay now?" Haley questioned

"Yeah it will now" I held the letter to my heard and smiled "I love him to Hales"

Xxxxxx

So Lucas gave the letter to the postmen outside Brooke's house. She must have it and read it by now. Lucas really misses Brooke and he wants to be with her now, but she literally kicked Lucas out the other day so she must be mad or something. Lucas was lying on his be when there was a soft knock on his door. Lucas got up from his bed and walked t answer the door when he did; he was surprised to see her there.

"Brooke" Lucas whispered

"Hey Luke"

"Hey" Lucas responded

"So you going to let me in or am I gonna have to stand on your porch?" I asked

"Oh sorry, come on in" Lucas moved aside and I walked in

"Okay so I'm here to apologise Luke and to thank you for the letter" I told Lucas

"You're welcome and apology accepted Brooke, but what you apologising for?" Lucas asked

"For shutting you out and for the whole Sophie thing" I answered "I love you too Lucas I really do"

"You said you love me" Lucas smiled and kissed me

"You said it first" I smiled back

"And that I did an I mean it I do love you and always have" Lucas was serious

"I know Luke" I kissed him and then smiled at him

Xxxxxx

We were lying on his bed wrapped in each other's arms. I smiled when I snuggled into him and could smell his aftershave. He smelled so delicious, I think it was coconut. I like coconut. He traced one finger up and down my arm and I shivered under it. Lucas looked down at me. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled even more.

"Brooke" Lucas called

"Yeah" I looked up at him

"Are we okay now?" He asked

"Yeah I think we are" I replied "I was just confused and my head hurt and I couldn't remember anything and I just needed to think and I'm sorry"

"It's okay pretty girl at least were okay now and you're mine forever" Lucas kissed the top of my head again

I sat up on my elbows and looked at Lucas "Wait did you say forever?"

"Yeah me and you Brookie" Lucas nodded

I smiled at kissed him "Yep it's me and you"

Xxxxxx

Nathan was walking through tree hill, he would normally be driving, but he thought he'd walk today. He hadn't seen Peyton seen he told her that her loved her. He called, texted and even emailed her, but he got nothing back and it's been a week. He hadn't heard from Lucas or Haley either. He knew Brooke was home from the hospital and he was planning on going to see her, but he hadn't yet. Then he saw he walk out the shop. She was carrying to many bags and dropped one on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her. She looked at him, turned then walked towards her car.

"Haley wait" Nathan called after

She stopped and turned to Nathan "Wait for what Nathan, wait for you to tell me more lies or am I waiting for you to tell me that you miss me because guess what I'm done waiting"

"Yeah I understand that, but what can I do?" Nathan asked

"You can leave me the hell alone" Haley responded then turned and carried on walking

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	13. It's all coming out

**Well here you go guys. I aint been getting a lot of reviews lately, but hey I'm still going to write this story because I love writing it. I hope you guys like it still. Well here you go Chapter 13! **

Chapter 13

It had been weeks since anyone had seen or heard from Sophie. I was wondering what had happened to her. She hasn't tried to contact me and as far as I know neither has she contacted Lucas. I walked to my bedroom wardrobe and picked out a summer dress. I remembered this dress because I saw it in a picture. I put the dress on and brushed my hair. Then there was a light knock on my door. I skipped down the stairs and to the door. I opened it and there she stood the girl I was just wondering about. She looked at me and smiled, but I had no expression on my face. _What_ _the hell is she doing here? Why did she come back?_ I turned around without saying anything and she followed me into the kitchen and shut the door behind herself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grabbing a bottle of juice

"I came to make peace" She smiled again

"Okay well I'm listening" I stated sitting o the stool

"Okay well I know you properly don't remember that we used to be close friends until I dated Lucas. I always knew you liked, but when he asked me out I didn't want to say no and I'm sorry for that I am. I didn't date him because I hated you or wanted to hurt you, but I loved him Brooke and I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true. Then I left for charlotte because my parents made me, I didn't want to go because of the situation Luke and I were in, but they made me go and they made me have an abortion, but I didn't want to" Sophie explained to me "I'm sorry I didn't say bye and you properly don't remember any of this, but I did love you like a sister and I still do"

"Wait did you just say you had an abortion?" I was stunned. No had told me that she was pregnant, not even Haley. I couldn't believe it no one told me and I thought me and Lucas were good and we could move on, but I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah I was young and my parents killed me and told me that I had to have an abortion and then before I knew it I was moving to charlotte and leaving Lucas behind" Sophie answered

"As in with child?" I questioned

"Yeah. Wait did Lucas not tell you?" she asked also shocked

"No he fricking didn't" I replied angry "No he didn't"

"Oh I'm sorry Brooke, I thought he did. I told you when it happened and everything, but as you couldn't remember I thought he would have told you when I came back" Sophie said

"Well obviously he didn't" I responded

"I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to upset you" Sophie apologised

"Its okay" I told her "I realised that it wasn't you I was mad at it was the idea of you and Lucas together. I kept having flashbacks of it all and I hated it and I realise that it's the past and that I was jealous of you guys, but now were good"

"You sure Brooke, like we used to be?" She asked

"I don't know about that, but were friends" I smiled "Just friends"

"That's good with me because I missed you" She smiled

"Hmmm somewhere deep down in me properly missed you too, I just can't remember" I admitted

"Well I'm glad were just friends" She stated "Well Brooke I have to go now, I'm meeting my boyfriend in town?"

I looked up at her "You're boyfriend?"

"Yeah" She nodded

"So you didn't come back for Luke then?"

"Nah Brooke I didn't I came back because I missed you guys and I'm old enough to do what I want" Sophie replied

"Oh okay" I spoke with a dry throat

"So I best be leaving. It was ice to talk to you again Brooke and maybe we can meet up again sometime" Sophie got up and walked to the door I followed her.

"Yeah maybe" I agreed "Thank you for telling me Sophie, about everything I mean"

"You're welcome Brooke, I'm sorry if I upset you or anything" I opened the door for her and she stepped out

"It's okay Sophie honestly. He should have told me" She smiled for like the 100th time and left my porch. I shut the door and walked into my living room and laid on the couch, thinking about what Sophie had told me about the whole baby, abortion her and Lucas thing. I couldn't believe he never told me especially knowing she was back.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was walking down my porch I could see him out of my bedroom window. He looked up and I think he saw me, but I'm not sure because I looked away when he looked up at my window. He rang the door bell, I ran down the stairs and to the door. He smiled at me when I opened the door. I was still mad about the whole baby, him and Sophie thing and I just didn't want to see him right now, but instead of confronting him. I just carried on as myself. Well kinda anyway.

"Hey" Lucas smiled

"Hi" I turned and walked into the living room and he followed me and shut the door behind himself

"So how is my pretty girl today?" Lucas asked

"I'm all good thank you" I replied. Lucas sat on the couch and I sat in the arm chair away from him.

"Why you sitting all the way over there Brooke?" Lucas questioned sounding and looking really confused.

"No reason I just want my own space" I responded not looking at him "So you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I wanted to see you, is that a crime?" He sounded upset

"I guess not, but my hips are hurting and I just want to rest" I told Lucas "I just need to rest Luke"

"Brooke what is really going on?" Lucas asked seeing straight through me "Tell me please"

"Fine." I sat up and looked at Lucas "Sophie came to see me and she told me something that I apparently already knew, but obviously can't remember and you should have told me or reminded me shall I say"

"Okay well what did she tell you? It's properly a lie anyway" Lucas told me

"Oh she's lying" I shook my head in disgust

"Yeah she properly is. So what did she tell you?"Lucas got up and sat on the coffee table in front of me "Did she tell you that she still loves me or that I still love her, or was it that she came back for me?" Lucas laughed

"Oh I see you think this is funny. Well it isn't Luke, none of this is funny" I told Lucas "And she wasn't lying. I believe what she said is true"

"Okay" Lucas stopped laughing and looked serious this time "What is it that she actually said?"

"She told me that you got her pregnant and that she had an abortion because her parents made her have one and she left for Charlotte because she was forced to leave" I told him he then grabbed my hand and I pulled away and got up.

"Brooke" was all that Lucas said to begin with then he followed my name with saying "I'm sorry" He sounded like Sophie apologising earlier. I don't blame her I blame him because he should have told me, but yet again he didn't and I don't know how much more I can take off this. My head hurts of all this stuff that I'm being told and I can't handle it. Yes I have amnesia and yes I'm getting flashbacks about memories, but wait there's just too much going on and because of that, my head is pounding.

I look at Lucas stunned. What is he saying sorry for? I hate that word 'sorry'; I'm beginning to think that sorry means nothing "Sorry for what Luke, for not telling me that you got her pregnant and that she had an abortion or are you sorry because you were never actually going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you Brooke. Eventually I was. I was just waiting for the right time" Lucas said.

"There never is a right time Luke. I have amnesia and I can't remember everything, I have flashbacks and some of them are painful and hurtful. I can't deal with lies or secrets right now" I explained "My head hurts, my hips hurts and I just need to relax and I can't when I'm getting told all different things"

"I understand Brooke and I promise that from now on I will tell you everything" Lucas stood up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't promise me unless you mean it Luke" I cuddled into him

"I mean it pretty girl" Lucas kissed my neck and I must admit it felt really good

"Good because I don't want to be mad anymore Luke" I admitted

"I love you pretty girl" Lucas kissed me on the neck again

"I love you too" I turned around and kissed him gently on the lips then I cuddled into him.

Xxxxxx

Haley decided to take a walk so she decided to go to get something to eat from the chicken shop down the road from her house. She was going to drive and go somewhere different, but she thought about taking a nice walk in the fresh air. She had ordered her food when she got to the shop and it took 20 minutes. She walked out of the shop when her food was done and started back the way she had come. She was walking when she bumped into someone. She apologised then looked up and stopped in shock.

"Sophie" Haley whispered

"OMG Haley Hi, how you been?" Sophie went in and hugged Haley then stepped back

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked still shocked

"Well I'm waiting for my boyfriend" Sophie replied

"No I mean what are you doing here in tree hill?" Haley huffed

"I moved back here Haley bear to tree hill" Sophie responded

"No one's called me that since you left and I want it to stay that way" Haley literally roared "Now if you don't mind, I think I better be going?" Haley circled round Sophie

Sophie's boyfriend just comes out of the shop as Haley circled her. Haley carried on walking and didn't turn around until he called her name "Hales" Haley turned round and dropped her bag on food to the floor.

"Owen" Haley said in a low voice, she then turned round and ran, she just kept running.

"Haley wait" Haley didn't stop she kept running.

"What's up with her?" Sophie asked

"Nothing" Owen turned and walked back to his car.

Xxxxxx

Haley ran inside her house when she finally got the door open. She shut the door and panted. She tried to keep her breathing at a pace, but she couldn't. Haley ran up to her room and went to her wardrobe. She grabbed for the purple coloured box and opened it when she got it down. She looked through it shoving everything to the side until she found the stack of photo's and the letter she hated so much, but kept because she had too. She picked up one main photo and the letter and put everything else back and shoved her box back where she got it from.

Haley walked to her bed and laid on it she had the picture and letter in her hand. She shut her eyes and thought back to that very day. She had run away from home because she loved him and she wanted to be with him, but he just left her one night and she never saw him again. All that was left was a stack of photos and a letter, but one photo in particular was attached to the letter or note as I call it. Then Haley saw it all happen again like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback _

_Haley had run away with Owen because he promised her that she was the one for him and that he loved her no matter what. He persuaded her to run away with him because her parents were against them dating because he was older and she was their baby girl. They told her that she wasn't allowed to see him, so she ran away with him. They ended up in Charlotte, he got a job and she looked for apartments. They were happy, so she thought. They had been gone for 4 weeks not telling anyone and Haley knew everyone was looking for her because she had 10 voicemails and the they were on the news. Haley had been 16 at the time and Owen was 18. They were taking photo's everyday so they remembered the experience and one picture they took was at the fair on the merry-go-round where she was straddling him and they were kissing and he took the picture. _

_Then one day Haley woke up and Owen wasn't beside her which was weird. She got up and wrapped the sheet round her. She walked over to the mirror where she saw a picture of the Merry-go-round where there kissing attached to a note. She pulled it from the mirror and read it..._

_Hales, I'm sorry, but this was fun while it lasted. You need to go back to your family and friends and I will go to wherever I end up. I know you're going to hate me after this, but Hales I do love you. The pictures we took are in your bag and the picture attached to this is the one I loved most and I know you did too. I'll miss you Hales, but we both knew that this had to end soon and I guess it was now. I did mean it when I said I love you and I will always love you. It was me and you against the world and you meant the world to me Hales. So now I'm babbling and I'm going to stop._

_Love you always and forever_

_Owen_

_Haley literally ran to the wardrobe and went through everything. Owens stuff was gone, everything. She then went over to her bag and as Owen had said the pictures were in her bag. Haley didn't know what to do, so she done the only thing that felt right. She called her mom. And Haley never saw Owen again._

_End of flashback_

Haley then opened eyes and wiped the tears that were rolling down her face, it had been 2 years and throughout them years one of Haley's bestfriends moved to charlotte and didn't say bye, she had dated and broken up with Nathan Royal Scott, suffered from heartbreak and nearly lost her other bestfriend. Then there was a knock at the door. Haley turned and looked at the clock it said 10:00pm. Haley put the picture and note/letter thingy down and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she wasn't that shocked to see him at her door.

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	14. Reputations

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this next chapter. I went back to college and have so much coursework to do and stuff and it's all getting to me, but anyways here chapter 14.**

Reputations 

"What you doing here?" Haley asked "How did you find me?"

"I remembered where you live and I came here because you looked upset earlier and I brought you, your food that you dropped" Owen passed the bag of food to Haley who snatched it from him.

"I looked upset huh?" Haley couldn't believe him "Of course I was upset Owen. You left me in charlotte alone with no money and no way of getting home. You said you loved me and that we were meant for each other. You didn't even say by in person, you left me this" Haley shoved the note and picture at him and he looked down at it.

"I'm sorry" Owen whispered, and then he looked up at Haley "I'm so sorry"

"Yeah and so am I. I'm sorry for falling for you and I'm sorry for loving you" Haley responded

"Don't be sorry for those things Hales" Owen stepped forward and Haley took a step back

Haley just stood there. She didn't know what to say or do next. She was thinking why he was dating Sophie and why he was back in tree hill. Haley just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Haley, Hales, Haley bear" Owen waved his hands in front of her. She quickly snapped out of her daze.

"No one calls me that anymore" Haley spoke

"Oh" Was all Owen said

The next thing Haley said was the first thing that came to her "Why you with Sophie?"

"Because she makes me happy" Owen answered

"And I didn't" Haley had tears in her eyes "Is that why you left me alone in charlotte with nothing and no one?"

"This note tells you why I left Haley bear" Owen held up the note which Haley grabbed off him and opened it.

"No it doesn't, all it says is that you love me blah blah blah and that we knew it had to end eventually" Haley cried "Well guess what I didn't know that Owen. I thought we were meant to be together and everything was going to be okay"

"I'm sorry" Owen stepped into the house and Haley stepped back again.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT OKAY" Haley screamed "YOUR NOT SORRY OWEN, SO HOW ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY TELL ME THE TRUTH HUH? WHY DID YOU ACTUALLY LEAVE ME?"

Owen looked at Haley then he looked away. Haley just stood there waiting for his answer which looked like it was never coming "I told you why in the letter. It had to end eventually" Owen turned to leave.

"YOU'RE LYING. SO HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH THIS TIME" Haley sobbed loudly "Please"

"Fine" Owen stopped and turned to face Haley again "Fine I'll tell you"

"Thank you" Haley said

"Nathan told me to" Owen told Haley

"Wait you left because Nathan Scott told you to" Haley sounded confused

"Yeah" Owen nodded his head

"There must be some other reason Owen because you wouldn't just let Nathan Scott tell you what to do especially at 16. You would have kicked his ass" Haley slowly walked over to Owen "Go on tell me. You might as well since you started"

"Okay fine he gave me money" Owen admitted

"Wait. What?" Haley stopped in her tracks; she froze "He gave you money?"

"Yeah" Owen nodded

"How'd he know where you were?" Haley asked

"He contacted me and offered me the money" Owen replied

"So money was more important than your love for me?" Haley cried harder "How much he give you?"

"Haley it wasn't like that?" Owen said

"How much?" Haley spat

"10,000" Owen responded

"Get out" Haley shook her head

"Haley please, you don't understand" Owen tried to reason with her

"I SAID GET OUT" Owen looked at Haley then left shutting the door behind him.

Xxxxxx

It had been months since I've been school. I haven't got behind the wheel of any car since the accident and I don't plan to either. I now have a new fear and that is of driving. I don't even like being in a car, but if I'm not driving then I don't mind. The only thing I demand is that the driver of whoever is driving with me in the car has to go slow. My hips still hurt and I'm back to school after spring break which is 2 weeks away. I haven't heard from Haley in weeks. She hasn't been answering my calls or text messages. I just guessed she didn't want to speak to me. Then I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it. It was Haley.

"Haley, I was just thinking of you and here you are?" I spoke smiling

"Mmmm that's strange" Haley weakly smiled back at me. I looked at her worried

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Erm... define okay" Haley walked into the house and I shut the door behind her.

"Haley speak" I demanded

"Well Owen's back and his just told me something shocking and unrealistic" Haley explained. I looked at her confused. Who the heck was Owen?

"Who's Owen Hales?" I asked confused

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I forgot sweetie that you can't remember anything" Haley's smiled looked actually real this time "Owen is a guy I used to date, his 2 years older than us and I loved him. Long story short. We ran away, he left and didn't say why and I ended up back here in tree hill and you guys cared for me. Nathan in particular"

"Okay I got it. His an ass" I smiled at Haley who nodded

"Yeah he sure is, but I now know why he left me and even though I hate Nathan even more for it I also hate Owen for taking it and thinking that was more important than our love" Haley told me. I looked at her confused still, but she understood and smiled weakly at me.

"I know I don't remember any of this happening hales, but I can see your upset because of this Owen character being back and Nathan doing something that Nathan Scott would do" I told Haley "I may have amnesia, but I'm still here for you no matter what. Okay"

"Okay" Haley nodded "And thank you Brooke"

"Anytime Hales" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me "I love you and I don't like seeing you upset"

"I love you too Brookie cookie" Haley hugged me and I hugged her back

Xxxxxx

It was half way through the day and the bell had rung to signal lunch time. I have been in school for 4 hours and I already want to go home. I'm sick and tired of people walking pass me and whispering and I'm sick of people asking me if I'm okay and if I'm really dating Lucas Scott. Okay so I might not know why there so surprised when I say yes I am dating him, but I don't like it. Everywhere I go in the school people are tip toeing around me. I was sitting in the library earlier and two girls came up to me and asked me if I was seriously dating Lucas Scott and when I said yes they asked me why and I didn't know what to say. So I just said the first thing that came into head, I said 'Because I like him and he makes me happy'. They laughed then replied 'Lucas Scott can't make anyone happy, his not that type of guy' then they got up and left. I was left confused and upset.

I wasn't hungry so I didn't get anything to eat. I walked over to a bench out in the court yard and sat there watching everyone around me. I couldn't remember this building, so I didn't know where to go after lunch. I'll properly get lost. I then saw Lucas walking towards me, he was meant to help me around the school for the next couple of months, but he got occupied so I had to do it myself. He walked over to me, kissed me lightly on the lips and then sat down beside me.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said "How's your day going so far?"

"Hi Luke" I responded "My day aint going good at the moment. Too many people are whispering about me and confusing me"

"What do you mean by confusing you baby?" Lucas asked

"They say things to me and I don't know what they're talking about?" I explained to Lucas

"What they saying Brooke?" Lucas asked

"They say things like 'You dating Lucas Scott?' and when I say yes, they ask me why so I tell them that you make me happy and that I like you and they laugh and reply 'Lucas Scott can't make anyone happy, his not that type of guy'. I don't get it why do they say things like that?" I questioned Lucas

"Because of my past and my reputation" Lucas was honest

"You have a reputation?" I raised my eye brow a little

Lucas nodded "So do you?"

I shook my head and giggled "I don't think so Luke"

"I'm being serious Brooke" Lucas nodded again "Me, you, Nathan and Haley all have reputations at this school"

I just looked at Lucas in shock. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to believe that I Brooke Davis had a reputation. I am the sweet girl, who looks and sounds cute to everyone, I shouldn't have a reputation. What the hell happened to me?

"Brooke" Lucas called "Brooke. Brooke" Lucas waved his hand in front of me

"Oh sorry" I came out of my daze and looked at Lucas

"Are you okay?" Lucas questioned

"Yeah I'm okay I guess" I responded still a bit hazed

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	15. I got it back

**So I've been really busy with college and stuff so I haven't updated in a long time, but here you go guys I have just finished this chapter. I aint been getting a lot of reviews lately, but hey I'm still going to write this story because I love writing it. I hope you guys like it still. Well here you go Chapter 15! **

Chapter 15

Haley was going over to Nathans house to confront him about the whole Owen thing. She was still pissed off at Owen, but she was mega pissed off with Nathan right now. She hadn't seen him at school so she thought she'd go to his house instead. When Haley got to his house she opened the door and walked straight in finding Nathan in the kitchen warming up Mac and cheese Haley's favourite.

"What the hell were you playing at Nathan?" Haley slammed her bag down on the counter.

"What you talking about?" Nathan replied taking the food out of the microwave and placing it on the counter.

"How dare you claim you love me knowing what you flaming well did?" Haley was so angry right now she wanted to lash out and hit him.

"I'm lost Hales, what are you going on about?" Nathan looked confused now, but he was still dealing with his food, he grabbed the scissors and cute the top of the plastic bag.

"Owen, money. Does that ring a bell for ya?"

"Oh yeah Owen's back in town. I saw him yesterday actually" Nathan ignored the money part.

"Don't play games with me jackass because this time I will crush you like a fucking bug?" Haley scrunched up her fists.

"Then explain to me what you're going on about Hales because I'm not playing any games" Nathan said

"Fine. Why did you pay Owen off Nathan? Why did you ruin everything? Why did you ruin my life?" Haley questioned angry as hell.

Nathan looked at Haley and put down the food. He left it on the counter and stared at Haley, sadness flashed through his eyes and Haley didn't know what he was going to say, but she wanted him to hurry up and say something quick "I did it to help you Hales. I did it to protect you" that was all Nathan said. Haley looked up at him and sighed.

"Of course you did because you love me right?" Haley said sarcastically

"Yeah actually I do and always will, but you have to understand that I did it for good reasons and I was protecting you Hales" Nathan explained "I didn't do it to hurt you. I promise. I did it because I had to do something before it was too late"

"Promises from you Nathan mean shit to me. Yeah right Nathan don't make me fucking laugh" Haley sniggered "I couldn't trust you Nathan let alone trust your promises"

"Haley please don't push it" Nathan said

"Push what?" Haley asked

"I'm sorry Haley okay. I am so sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry I had to do it, but I had no choice. No one was doing anything and I was trying to protect you" Nathan sighed in frustration "They kept telling me that you had to make your own decisions and mistakes, but this one was a big one and it would have killed you if you found out"

"Found out what?" Haley asked confused

"I said too much. Maybe you should go" Nathan realised he slipped up

"No I'm not going anywhere until you tell me Nate" Haley sat at the counter and watched Nathan become very anxious "Nathan tell me"

"Fine. Owen was a liar and a cheater and I had to get rid of him somehow before you found out Hales" Nathan told Haley

"Carry on Nathan. What did he do?" Haley asked standing up again.

"I'm so sorry" Nathan whispered

"Nathan just tell me already" Haley was beginning to get frustrated

"He cheated on you Hales and he got the girl pregnant, but she pretended it was someone else's and lied about having an abortion. She had the baby Hales. She had a little girl" Nathan explained

"W-w-what?" Haley stuttered

"I'm sorry" was all Nathan said

"Who was she?" Haley asked

"Haley I don't think that you should kn-"Haley cut Nathan off

"Who is she?" Haley asked again increasing her voice a little

"Sophie" Nathan muttered

"Speak up Nathan" Haley said "Who the fucking hell is she?"

"Sophie" Nathan said louder "It was that slutty whore"

"What a minute as in the one who dated Lucas Sophie?" Haley was so shocked "Sophie was on other best friend?"

"Yeah that Sophie. The one everyone thought was so innocent and caring" Nathan scrunched up his nose as he said it.

"That can't be right she and Lucas were dat-"Haley stopped and Nathan nodded again

"She cheated on Luke, with Owen?"

"OMG I think I'm going to be sick" Haley got up and throw up in the sink. Haley wiped her mouth "Does Lucas know about all this?"

Nathan shook his head "Nah, Luke and Brooke don't know about any of this. I found out by mistake. I overheard them talking. I was going to tell you, but you left with him and then your parents told me to leave it because you needed to make your own choices and mistakes." Nathan turned and looked at Haley "I'm sorry Hales" Nathan apologised again

"Save it Nathan. You lied to me. You knew all this and you said nothing" Haley wiped her mouth and looked back up at Nathan.

"I know, but I was trying to protect you" Nathan told Haley

"And what about Lucas huh? Why didn't you tell him?" Haley asked

"Because he would have been crushed. He already lost Sophie and the baby. I didn't want him knowing she was a using slutty whore your lied and let him think he was going to be a daddy" Nathan explained "He wouldn't have recovered from that Hales. I know he wouldn't have"

"And what about me Nathan. Why didn't you just tell me and save me from all this bullshit?" Haley sounded out of breath

"I already told you Hales. I was trying to protect you" Nathan said again

"Well you didn't succeed Nathan, because I'm hurting now" Haley picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Stay for dinner Hales. Please" Nathan called after Haley "It's your favourite. Mac and cheese"

"Screw the Mac and Cheese. I'm outta here" Haley opened the door and left.

Xxxxxx

I was sitting on the floor in my room when I came across and big pink and purple scrap book that was only half full. It was going through it page by page. There was everything in there, pictures of Haley and myself. Luke, Nathan and Haley on the swing set. There was a picture of Nathan and Haley kissing. I looked at that picture and felt sad because they looked really happy, but I guess nothing last forever aye? Then I turned over and there was a big picture of all 4 of us smiling looking totally wasted, which we properly were. I was next to Lucas kissing him on the cheek. At the bottom of the picture it had out names printed. Then on the next page was just pictures of me and Luke as friends. I wanted to finish the book, but I didn't know where to carry on since I flaming hell can't remember doing it, so I put it to one side and made a note to ask Haley about it. Wait speaking of Haley where the hell was she? She was meant to be at my house 30 minutes ago. I rang her like 4 times and I got nothing back not even a text. Then I heard my door bell ring and I thought there she is. Haley being late as usual. I got to the door and opened it. There was a man standing there with a big bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. I took them from him and shut the door. I sat on the couch and read the note that came with it.

It read:

_Hey pretty girl, _

_You're the prettiest girl I have ever met. I'm sorry for putting you though all the hurt and I'm sorry that you have a case of mild amnesia. I love you with all my heart and if I'm being honest. I always have loved you. you make me the most happiest man alive and I'm lucky to have you as my girl._

_Love you lots Luke_

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. Then the door bell rang again. I walked to the door and opened it as soon as I saw him standing there. I flung my arms around him and hugged him tight and then I gave him the longest kiss we have ever had. He was the best boyfriend ever and I love him for that. He makes me feel safe and peaceful and I love it that way.

"What was that for?" He asked

"That was for the flowers you just sent me" I smiled

"Oh so you like them then?" Lucas asked

"Yeah of course I do. You're the best boyfriend ever baby" I kissed him again

"I'm glad you said that pretty girl" Lucas hugged me then we walked back into house.

Xxxxxx

The next day Haley walked into school pissed off. She hadn't slept when she got in from Nathan's house all she kept thinking about was how mad she was at Owen, Sophie and Nathan. Haley saw Owen and Sophie kissing at Owen's car. He wasn't at school anymore since he was like 20 or something, but he brings Sophie to school. Haley marched up to them with anger written all over her face.

"Oi bitch" Haley shouted over all the commotion from the other students

Sophie pulled away from Owen and looked at Haley "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to? I don't think anyone else here as betrayed me, lied to me and left town without saying bye, but oh leaving a note" Haley looked around "Oh wait Owen has, so I guess I'm talking to both your asses"

"What on earth are you talking about Haley?" Sophie asked confused

"Let me give you a clue" Haley sighed "Oh yeah, you both lied, you both cheated and you both left town leaving me a note"

"I still have no clue what you're talking about" Sophie still looked confused

"You never had an abortion Sophie, you kept your baby and you left town knowing that you lied. You stole Owen from me and you lied to Lucas to" Haley explained "You and Owen slept together not once, but a bunch of times"

"Haley listen I can explain" Owen piped up "I know what this looks like, but listen please"

"I don't want to listen Owen. I don't want nothing from you and as for you Sophie" Haley turned to Sophie "You're a dirty slutty liar who cheated on Lucas and tried to pin your baby on him when it is actually Owens and you lied about an abortion when your baby girl is at your mum's while you're at school" Lucas was walking up with Brooke when he heard everything. He stopped and let go of my hand.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked

"Luke" Sophie stood in front of everyone and looked stone white

"I said what's going on?" Lucas asked again

"I'm sorry Luke" Haley butted in

"Is it true?" He asked Sophie

"I'm sorry" was all Sophie said

"You lied. You made me think that I was going to be a dad and you know that his the father" Lucas said pointing at Owen "Then you didn't even have an abortion and left town"

"Lucas I wanted to tell you. I did, but I was scared that you'll leave me and the baby" Sophie had tears in her eyes

"Well in the end you left me Sophie and let me think you got rid of my supposing baby" Lucas couldn't believe it "What kind of person does that?"

"A slutty one that thinks about know one, but herself" Haley piped in answering Lucas's question.

"Yeah I second that" Lucas agreed

"Lucas please. I Can explain" Sophie took a step closer to Lucas

I just stood there not knowing what to say or do. I don't even know what is going on. I know about Sophie leaving and the abortion and stuff, but it seems that everything has changed and she didn't have an abortion and the baby wasn't Lucas's after all. I stood there just listening and then I saw the anger and rage flash through Lucas's eyes. Then I heard Lucas again.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Sophie. You lied to me and no one can change that. You made problems between me and Brooke, still lying and you were never going to tell me. So I don't want to hear shit from you. I'm outta her2" Lucas turned to me and I smiled at him not knowing what else to do "Come on Brooke were going" Lucas took my hand again and we began to walk when Sophie talked again.

"Lucas wait please" Sophie spoke

Lucas stopped and turned to Sophie again "Screw you bitch" Lucas turned back around and we both walked off to our lockers before school started.

"See what you've done know Haley. Shouting your stupid little mouth off" Sophie turned on Haley.

"Don't blame me for what you and him have done Sophie. You did all of this. I just revealed it. You couldn't let him go on like that Sophie and you know it" Haley turned and walked off then she turned back "You two deserve each other" then Haley walked off again.

Xxxxxx

Half the day had passed. No one has sad anything about what happened that morning. I wanted to bring it up in convo, but I couldn't. Lucas looked so upset, but he won't talk to me about it. He just pushed it all to the side. I might have amnesia, but I sure as hell know that what Sophie done was not right. Lucas won't even hold my hand anymore. He won't let me touch him and I don't know why. So were sitting here in the library studying so to speak. Lucas is just staring out of the window. I sat next to him and held his hand, but he kinda slowly moved my hand away. That hurt the most. I packed up my stuff and went to walk away. Lucas turned to me for the first time since he found out. He grabbed my hand and stood up to face me.

"Where you going?" Lucas asked quietly

"I'm leaving Luke" I whispered back "I can't stand this anymore okay. You're treating me like I cheated on you and that is out of order"

"Brooke I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm just so angry and upset and I really thought that I would have been a father" Lucas told me

"I know how this feels Luke. It happened to me remember. It hurts and it sucks and it upsets you, but you can't take it out of me because I won't let you. I'm not the kinds of girl to let that happen" I told Lucas sitting back down.

Lucas at back down too "I'm sorry, please just stay with me" Lucas asked then he stopped "Wait a minute you remember the whole Julian thing?"

"Yeah I re found out remember then I had that horrible flashback, but speaking of remembering stuff. I think my memory has come back " I told him with a smile on my face

"What really? Why'd you think that?" Lucas asked me

"I can remember everything Luke. Like I know how we got together and how much I liked you in the past and I remember Sophie leaving and Haley and Nathan together" I explained to him "I remember everything"

"That's good pretty girl, because now there will be no more flashbacks just memories" Luke told me giving me a kiss for the first time that day

"Yep" I smiled as I pulled back

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	16. Telling the truth, now i've lost you

**So I've been really busy with college and stuff so I haven't updated in a long time, but I have now finished finally so I will hopefully be updating soon. Here you go guys I have just finished this chapter. I aint been getting a lot of reviews lately, but hey I'm still going to write this story because I love writing it. I hope you guys like it still. Well here you go Chapter 16! **

Chapter 16

It has been a month. My memory was better than ever and I loved remembering things. Yeah I hate the bit about me being a bitch and everything, but if that's what I was then that is how I shall stay, but I'll tone it down a notch or so. So Lucas seemed happy about my memory coming back and everything, but then he turned all cold on me a couple of days later and I don't know why. I haven't really seen him this pass month. I mean yeah I see him at school and stuff, but he hasn't really tried to see me. He hasn't been to my house since he found out about Sophie and Owen. He hasn't texted me in the mornings like he normally does and he hasn't called me before he goes to bed like he normally does. I have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is terribly wrong. Why is my boyfriend being funny with me? Then my phone buzzed on my bedside cabinet. It was a text. I grabbed for it and sat up when I had it. It was from Lucas. I pressed open. I read the text over about 3-4 times before it actually hit me. Lucas Scott, my boyfriend, the boy I've loved for years has broken up with me. has broken my heart and with no explanation either.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was lying on his bed. He hadn't heard from Nathan in like 2 weeks. Apparently he went away for a couple of weeks to clear his head. Lucas wasn't really talking to him anyway since he found out that Nathan knew the whole time and said nothing to him. Lucas pressed the middle button on his phone and stared at the picture of him and Brooke on his phone. He hasn't spoken to her properly for like a month or so. Yeah he was happy she got her memory back and everything, but there was just something he didn't want her to remember ever. He loved Brooke so much and always has. He just settled for Sophie as a rebound. Lucas sat up and began pressing buttons on his phone sending a message to the only girl he truly loved and the only girl he didn't want to hurt, but he knew once he sent that text he couldn't go back, but he also knew that if Brooke remembers that one thing that he has she might not take it well this time and everything would go wrong anyway. So Lucas thought it would be better this way even though he knows this is the coward way out. Lucas typed

_Hey pretty girl,_

_So I know I've been keeping my distance lately and you're properly wondering why. I do love you with all my heart and I don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice, but to write this message. I understand if you never want to talk to me again and I also understand if you hate me after reading this. I am glad you got your memory back even if I did go cold on you 2 days later._

_So anyway the reason why I am writing you this message is to tell you that I can't do this anymore, me and you I mean. Brooke I know it's taken us too long to get here where we are now and I get that, but I'm really sorry. Baby I am breaking up with you and at this moment I can feel your heart breaking and knowing I'm the cause of that breaks my heart also. Oh Brooke if there was any way I could tell you the reason why I am breaking up with you I would and then the break up wouldn't have to happen, but I can't. Please don't be mad at yourself, it has nothing to do with you. It's all me. I do truly love you Pretty Girl and I always have and always will._

_Love you millions Lucas_

Lucas pressed send and throw his phone across the room. Hr could swear he heard Brooke's heart break there and then. He knew that he can never go back and he knew that Brooke would never forgive him for this, but he didn't want her to look at him any other way even if the first time she didn't freak out. Lucas heard his phone buzz. He got up and picked it up from across the room. He was surprised when he saw Brooke's name flashing. She replied.

Xxxxxx

I couldn't believe it. Lucas Scott had broken up with me and gave me no reason why. I read that text over and over again trying to figure out why he was doing this to me, he knows how much I love him and how much he means to me and he just dropped me like a fly. Well he was right about two things. I do hate him for this and I do not want to see him again. Not after this. He claims he loves me and that he always has, well newsflash you dated Sophie. Yeah I dated Julian, but that was only to get back at him for dating Sophie and crushing my heart. I am so angry right now. I should go round there and give him a piece of my mind, but oh no wait I'm just going to sum it all up in two words and send him a response. I pressed reply on my phone typed the two words and pressed sent. I wasn't going to cry, not over this. He doesn't love me; he just wants me to believe he does. Well I don't and I never will. God I never thought I'd say this, but I hate Lucas Eugene Scott. He has broken my heart for the last time.

Xxxxxx

Lucas heard his phone buzz. He got up and picked it up from across the room. He was surprised when he saw Brooke's name flashing. She replied. He pressed open and saw two words in capital letters

_SCREW YOU!_

Those were the words that Brooke replied. Luca's smiled turned upside down. He thought just for a second maybe Brooke wouldn't b mad at him, but what is he kidding he just broke her heart. She is never forgiving him for this. Lucas Scott has totally just broken Brooke Davis heart.

Xxxxxx

I lay in my bed, even though I said I wouldn't cry over this, I couldn't help it. God I love this guy so much and I still can't believe he would do this to me. My nose was all stuffy and red and I had like 100 tissues lying on my floor crunched up. I knew I had to get out of bed, but I can't and I won't. This is the worst I have ever felt in years. It was now Saturday afternoon and I already told Haley that I was busy, so we couldn't hang out and he was okay with that, she wasn't fussed at all. My phone kept buzzing, I looked at it and it was Lucas. That's the name that kept flashing in blue and I kept ignoring it, but he just kept ringing and then I got a text. I pressed open and Lucas's name popped up again. I opened the whole text and read it.

_Pretty girl, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but please pick up the phone. I miss you. I love you and I want you xx please reply. Luke xxxxxxxxxxx_

I closed the text without replying and put my phone back on my pillow next to my head. I can't eat and I can't sleep. Yeah I've been heartbroken before, but this was different, this felt different.

Two says has gone by now and I haven't gotten out of bed since the whole situation with Luke. I missed him so much, but he hurt me and that is what was stopping me from going to him or answering his calls. Yep he was still calling and texting me and yep I ignored him all the time. The weekend was over and the week was only beginning. I decided that I would avoid all encounters with Lucas at school, so I stayed home and made some bullshit excuse to the lady I spoke to on the phone. I stayed in bed all day thinking of everything I have been through and all the shit guys have put me through. I still don't understand how Luke could drop me like that knowing how much I truly care for him and how much I god damn love him. i looked at the clock opposite my bed t read 11:30. All most lunch time at school. Lucas properly knows I'm not there by now. My phone then buzzed, I looked at caller id and saw Haley flash blue. I answered on the third ring.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey B, where you at?" Haley asked

"I'm not feeling too good. I haven't felt good all weekend so I'm missing school today" I explained

"Ahh okay, well we hope you feel better soon Brookie" Haley replied

"Tha-"I froze for a second "Who's we?"

"Luke and I" Haley responded "His here with me now"

"Wait Lucas as in Scott" I was shocked

"Yeah Brookie" Haley assured me

"Oh right" I haven't told Hales about the whole break up yet, I was too ashamed and angry and upset too do it just yet.

"Well we have to go, but I'; ring you later to check up on you" Haley told me

"Okay speak later then" I tried to rush "Love you"

"We love you to" Haley replied hanging up

No he doesn't love me. That was a lie , but Haley doesn't know yet.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was walking down the hall. He and Brooke were dating for 9 months and he just let her go like that. He loved her so much. He walked up to his locker and put the combination in and opened it. On the inside of the door there were picture of him and Brooke all happy like they were meant to be. The one he loved the most was when Brooke jumped on him and they both fell to the floor. Haley took that picture at the park the first Friday when Brooke got out of hospital. Lucas kept them up because Brooke means the world to him. He contemplated on telling Brooke the truth so everything could go back to the way it was. She wasn't at school today even though she told Haley that she was sick, he knew she didn't want to see him and the best way to avoid him was to fake being ill. Lucas couldn't believe he hurt Brooke so bad that she would take a day of school, Brooke loved going school for the simple fact of cheer practice, but Haley already made a cheer meeting cancelling today's practice. Lucas walked to the gym to shoot some hoops before practice that afternoon. He knew he was going to miss seeing Brooke in her cheer outfit being all bubbly and cheerful and secretly wishing she would do a routine for him in private later that day.

Xxxxxx

School was over and Haley was meeting Chris at Karen's cafe on the corner of crossroads. She had been seeing Chris for about 2 months now and she was happy. She did an hour of cheer practice by herself to get the steps right before tomorrow when Brooke came back. Haley was on her way to the cafe when she got Chris's text saying he was already there. Haley parked up outside and headed for the door. When she opened it the bell above the door chimed signalling that someone had entered the cafe. Chris was sitting in their booth at the far end of the cafe. Haley smiled at Karen who was behind the counter, then walked over to Chris.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey" Haley sat down opposite Chris

"So how was school?" Chris asked leaning in and kissing Haley softly on the lips

"Good" Haley replied when their lips parted

"That's good baby girl" Chris smiled

"Yep" Haley smiled back.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes with an apron on approached the pair with a huge grin on her face. She pulled out a pad and pen with a pink teddy bear on it "Are you ready to order yet?" she asked politely

"Erm yeah" Haley nodded "I'll have Mac n cheese with a diet coke please" the girl scribbled it on her pad and turned to Chris.

"How about you sir?" she asked

"I'll have the cheeseburger no onions with fries and a strawberry milkshake please" The girl scribbled down his order then smiled and walked back to the counter pinning out order onto the board.

"So how was your day?" Haley turned to Chris

"Also good" Chris replied

"That's good" Haley smiled

"Yeah, but I missed you" Chris leaned in and kissed Haley again

"I missed you too" Haley mumbled in between kisses

Xxxxxx

This day had gone by fast and I felt really bad about bailing on my squad because of avoiding Lucas. Yeah Haley promised me that she would call a cheer meeting and cancel today's practice, but I still felt bad, like really bad. Before I knew it, it was 7:00. I knew I had to get to bed soon so I wasn't tired in the morning for school. My mum checked on me every hour to make sure I was okay or to bring me something to eat which I wouldn't eat. I hadn't gotten out of bed all weekend or today, but I was determined to go to school tomorrow even if I didn't want to. I couldn't let me squad down again. No way. I looked to my wall and saw all pictures of me and Lucas happy like we are meant to be and I started crying again. I turned and rolled up in my cover and before I knew it I cried myself to sleep.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was on his laptop. He signed into facebook. He went onto Brooke's profile and saw that she hadn't changed it yet. He smiled at this believing their might still be hope for them yet. He then logged off and shut his laptop down. Now laying on his bed all he could think about was Brooke and hoping she would be in tomorrow so he could see if she was okay or not. Yeah he knew that she would put on her 'I'm fine' face and everyone would buy it, but not me. I know Brooke to well for that. Brooke kept popping into his head smiling the she would be crying and then she would be screaming in anger. Lucas then sat up and grabbed his phone and pressed 2 on speed dial. The person picked up on te second ring.

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"I've messed up" Lucas replied

"Whatcha mean messed up" the other person asked

"Brooke lost her memory, so she doesn't know what I've done, so I dumped her before she found out and hated me, but she already hates me for dumping her. She won't return my phone calls or answer my texts man" Lucas explained "I've messed up rawly dude. I love her so much and I've lost her forever"

"Calm down Luke" the voice said "I'm sure if you just tell her, she will be okay with it. She was the last time you told her"

"I dunno because I told her when we were drunk so she didn't even remember" Lucas told the voice

"Okay then what's the difference?"

"She was getting her memory back, she was having flashbacks and she might of remembered" Lucas sounding all panicky

"Okay then you has to tell her if you want her back" The voice told Lucas

"Yeah your right. Thank you skills. I owe you one" I hung up the phone and slumped back on my bed.

Xxxxxx

The sun shined in on my bed through my curtains. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust my eye sight. I sat up and for the first since Lucas dumped me I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I got washed and headed back to my room. I got dressed wearing my favourite red halter neck top, with my white pleated skirt and white high top wedges accessorised with my red bangle and heart necklace to match. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs for the kitchen. My mum was cooking breakfast. Bacon and eggs filed the air as I hit the last step. To be honest I wasn't hungry, but knowing my mum she'll properly make me eat something before school. I walked into the kitchen and put a big smile on my face trying my hardest to make it look real.

"Morning mum" I sat down at the island. My mum placed a average size plate in front of me. it all looked delicious, but I wasn't hungry at all, even if I haven't eaten properly.

"Morning honey" My mum turned back around and turned the cooker off "How you feeling today princess?"

"Better" I lied. My mum still doesn't know about Lucas dumping me and that's the real reason why I skipped school yesterday. I didn't want her knowing that.

"That's good honey" My mum smiled at me pouring orange juice in my cup "Now eat up, before you're late for school"

I smiled at my mum. I hated lying to her even if that was what I used to do before the accident I had. I forced the food into my mouth pretending that I wanted it. I didn't want to waste the food my mum had cooked for me. After I finished my food. I placed the plate in the sink and grabbed my bag "I'm going school now mum" I kissed my mum on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Oh Brooke before you go I forgot to tell you that some lady called Karen called for you saying you have a job interview after school today" My mum told me

"Oh yeah I forgot I applied for that" I smiled "Thanks mum"

"It's okay honey" I kissed my mum again and then left for my car.

Xxxxxx

I got to school half later. I would have been earlier, but I decided to go see Karen before school. Yeah okay so she's Lucas's mum. I applied for this job the moment I got my memory back and I was still with Lucas at that point. I was happy to be able to see Lucas all the time then, but now were not dating I am still going for the job even though I don't need too. Yeah so it will be awkward seeing Luke everyday during and after school, but oh well I'll just have to suck it up. So after I went and saw Karen I drove over to school. I parked up in my normal place and headed for the entrance. I then saw Lucas talking to Katelyn a girl on my cheer squad, she was flirting with him and he loved it. I could see it all over his god damn face. Even though he wasn't doing it, he then saw me and his face dropped. He pushed Katelyn to the side and headed my way. I carried on walking picking up my pace.

"Brooke, Brooke" I heard him calling me, but I didn't stop "Brooke please wait" I then stopped at turned to him. Anger was written all over my face.

"You move on pretty face Luke" Lucas looked at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about "You and Katelyn looked pretty cosy"

"That was nothing Brooke" Lucas defended himself "She needed my help"

"Oh I bet she did" I turned to walk away again. Lucas ran after me.

"Brooke please listen to me" Lucas stopped in front of me "Please"

"You dumped me Luke" I stared at him "No the other way round"

"I know and I regret it. I do" Lucas took my face in his hand "I miss you"

"Oh yeah because it looks like it" My anger was bubbling in me "If you missed me why would you let Katelyn flirt with you. Why didn't you stop her?"

"Brooke I was stupid okay. I didn't want to break up with you, but I had no choice" Lucas ignored my question "I didn't want you to hate me"

"Well it's too late for that" I now ad tears burning in my eyes

"You don't mean that" Lucas had tears in his eyes also

"Don't I?" I asked "Because you broke my heart Luke and then you say you miss me and love me. Well what a way t show it" I circled him and went to my locker.

Lucas just stood there for a second or so then he turned and watched me walk away. He watched me walked right out of his life not knowing if I was gone for good or not. Then it hit him. He was going to tell me and he was doing it now. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm. He shut my locker and pulled me into a spare classroom. I turned and looked at him wondering what the hell he was doing. I wanted out of here. I wanted away from him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Luke?" I asked angry "I want out of here now"

"I want you to listen to me Brooke" Lucas told me "I am going to tell you why I dumped you"

"This should be good" I sat on the desk and listened to Lucas.

"Okay, well 2 years ago when you brought Julian into our little group I got really jealous. Yeah I know I was dating Sophie at the time and yeah I know that is why you first started dating him. Nathan and I asked a friend of ours about him and he told us he would dig up everything on Julian. So we waited a month. You seemed to be getting really close to him and then you were inseparable. Everywhere he went you went and everywhere you went he went. I began to get more jealous every time I saw you together" Lucas stopped for a second and I found that my chance to make a comment.

"Wait a damn second. You got jealous of Julian dating me, so you dug up his past" I jumped off the desk and looked at Lucas in disappointment

"Yeah Brooke I did and I know it was stupid" Lucas told me.

"Yeah it was, but carry on Luke. I want to hear the rest" I folded my arms across my chest

"When skills, which was his name found out this one piece of information I used it and I wasn't proud of doing it because it hurt you and I regret doing it. I told you all of this before, but that was when we were drunk and you couldn't remember, but I dumped you because I didn't want you hating me when you found out" Lucas rambled

"Found out what Lucas" I asked "You're not making any sense"

"It was my fault Brooke" Lucas stepped towards me "Yeah he did it, but I set it up and I'm sorry"

"Wait. What you going on about Luke" I was confused "Spit it out"

"Julian cheated on you, but I set it up" Lucas revealed

"You set it up how?" I asked wanted to know everything

"I tracked down Taylor and brought her here. It turned out she was his ex and she still wanted him. She would have done anything to get him back. I told her about the two of you and she came back here with me and seduced him" Lucas explained to me "I set up the cheating Brooke. I told Julian that you didn't want him, that you wanted me and to get back at you he slept with Taylor. I regretted it as soon as I saw what it done to you, but it was too late. I hate myself for it, but I loved you"

"Stop! Just stop" I slightly shouted "You were with Sophie. You did all this, but you were with Sophie Lucas. You were selfish and you were out of order and you broke my heart because you wanted Sophie, but didn't want me with Julian. That wasn't fair" I pushed pass Lucas and headed for the door. I then stopped and looked at Lucas "I love you so much Luke, but this what you did was wrong and not fair. I'm outta here"

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	17. I'm so sorry!

Chapter 17

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Lucas is the reason for the whole Julian mess. Wow I never thought Lucas would do something like that. To be honest I had so much hate for him right now that my head felt like it was going to burst. I was in the girl's toilet just sitting there thinking when the bell went. I unlocked the cubicle door and looked at myself in the mirror. I readjusted my makeup and headed for registration. I walked into the classroom and saw Lucas looking at me. I looked away and sat at my seat. I couldn't bring myself to look at Lucas for any longer nor could I talk to him right now. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Lucas. He sat next to me and took my hand in his.

"Brooke I'm sorry" he began "I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't. I was just jealous and yeah I admit I was wrong and I shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have felt anything for you then because I was with someone else, but I did. I was in love with you"

I didn't know what to say. I was so mad at him right now that I moved my hand from his and looked away. I could feel his eyes on me and his warm breath on my neck. I wanted so badly to turn back to him and kiss him and go back to the way we used to be, but something stopped me. I stopped myself because he hurt me and I was not forgiving him just yet. He deserved to feel guilty.

"Brooke please" He pleaded. I wanted him so badly I really did. I love him so much, but loving him doesn't give him the right to do what he did.

"The teacher will be here soon, you better go Luke" I waved him off and turned to the front. The teacher walked in as soon as Lucas sat in his chair and she took the register and I was silent the whole time. That is something that never happens with me, but when Lucas Scott dumped me I changed.

Xxxxxx

Haley still didn't know about the whole Lucas dumping me situation, so I decided to tell her finally before everyone else found out and told her or before Lucas told her. Haley was standing at her locker. That was my chance to do it. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me. I wanted to return that smile, but I knew that I couldn't because I had no reason to. Straight away she knew that something was wrong. Haley always could tell when something was up with me and she knew when I was lying too.

"OMG Brookie, what's up?"

I felt like crying, but I had to keep it all in otherwise I would burst and the whole school would b flooded, but I also didn't want to lie to Haley, so I just said it. I had to. I have no choice "Lucas dumped me" a tear rolled down my face. Haley brought her hand to my face and wiped the tear away.

"What happened?" Haley asked

"I didn't hear from him in a while and then when I did he dumped me" I told her the truth "Not even face to face. He dumped me by fucking text" I started to get angry at that moment.

"Oh Brooke. Why didn't you ring me or text me? I would have come to you or something" Haley told me "You didn't have to be alone through this"

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't want it to be happening. I love him so much Hales and when I read that text it broke my heart" I told Haley

"I'm so sorry Brooke" Haley hugged me. Then she saw Lucas walking our way. He stopped at us and I looked away from him and opened my locker. I ripped the pictured from my locker and stuffed him in my back pack. Haley looked at Lucas and he smiled at her.

"Hey Hales"

"Don't Hey Hales me Lucas Eugene Scott" Haley replied

Lucas's smile faded and he looked confused, he then turned to me "Hey Brooke" he was acting like nothing happened. Like it was all in my had or something. I know it wasn't for god sake. I glared at him and picked my back pack from my locker.

"Don't talk to me" I slammed my locker shut and headed for the double doors which headed for the car park.

Lucas watched me leave and turned back o Haley "So I'm guessing she told you then?" Lucas tried to look all innocent in this, but he and Haley knew he wasn't.

"Yes she did" Haley nodded "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know Haley. I know. I screwed up and she is never going to forgive me for what I did, but the guilt was eating at me and I had to tell her. She loves me and I love her, but I couldn't carry on lying to her" Lucas confessed "I had to tell her"

"Wait Luke, your losing me" Haley was now confused "What did you have to tell her? What did you do that was so bad?"

"I was the reason why Taylor and Julian slept together. I was the one who told Julian that Brooke loved me and not him, so as a payback he slept with your sister, his ex and broke Brooke's heart" Lucas explained

"But why would you tell Julian such a s thing when you was dating Sophie Luke" Haley sounded even more confused "I don't understand"

"I've always loved Brooke and when she turned up with Julian to make me jealous it worked and I hated how close they were getting so I checked his background and found out he used to date your sister, so I called her and she came down and then everything happened and Brooke went missing for 2 days and when she turned up we found out what happened I felt so bad, but I didn't tell her until we got drunk, but she could remember so I thought I was in the clear until we got together and I heard about Julian coming to the hospital and she said she hated him. I had to tell her Haley" Lucas revealed "I just had to"

"Okay I understand now" Haley said "I understand that you was in the wrong and your broke Brooke's heart alongside Julian and yeah I get that you have always loved her and stuff, but you was with Sophie Luke and she was happy with Julian"

"I know and I feel really bad" Lucas slumped on the lockers

"Wait how comes Brooke didn't tell me all this?" Haley thought out loud "She said you dumped her by text"

"I did" Lucas admitted

"Then she doesn't know about all this, but you just said she does" Haley's head begun t hurt "I'm so confused Luke"

"Alright I'll explain" Lucas stood up "I dumped Brooke by text and then about 4 hours ago I told her the truth and that's why she hates me even more then she did before" Lucas explained

"If I know Brooke Penelope Davis, she doesn't hate anyone and that includes you and Julian. Yeah she won't talk to either of you right now, but she doesn't hate you. maybe the Brooke Davis before the accident would have hated you and never talk to you again, but not this Brooke Davis" Haley told Lucas "Trust me. give her time and she'll talk to you again"

"You reckon?" Lucas asked all happy again

"I guarantee it Luke" Haley nodded "She loves you Lucas. I mean she really loves you. You're her everything and you always have been"

"She my everything as well and I wished I realised that years ago" Lucas confessed "I love her Hales. I mean really love her. I need her back"

"Give her time. She'll forgive you soon. I promise" Haley shut her locker and patted Lucas on the shoulder before leaving for the car park.

Xxxxxx

I got to my car, but never got in it. I sat on the bumper thinking about everything that happened. I had cheer practice in like an hour. I have this free period and I was going to go home, but I decided not to instead. I pulled out my new phone my mum got me when I got out of hospital and sent a text to the one person I thought I would never talk to again.

Hey, I need to talk to you. Meet me after school in like 2 hours. Come to the gyms. I'll be there. If you get there early you can wait for me. From B

I sent the message not knowing what the consequences will be later, but to be totally honest I didn't really give a flying fuck. I know I shouldn't have done that and it was properly stupid, but it was too late now. I'm just going to have to see what happens and yes I have just realised that Lucas will be in the gym too. Damn this is not going to go well. I saw Haley walking my way. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I was not going to tell her, what I had just done because she would tell me what I already know that this was a bad idea. She sat next to me on my bumper and nudged me.

"How comes you didn't tell me e everything B?"

"Whatcha mean Hales?" I replied

"About the real reason Lucas dumped you"

"There isn't a real reason Haley. He chickened out of the relationship because he was in the wrong. The worst part of this whole thing was that he made me feel I done something wrong when all along it was him and his jealousy." I answered "So there was nothing to tell"

"I understand that Brooke, but you lo-"I interrupted her. I couldn't believe she was on his side, when she's meant to be my bestfriend.

"There is not but Haley" I jumped down from my bumper and looked up at her "I can't believe your taking his side. You're meant to be my bestfriend" I turned and headed for the library.

"Brooke wait please. I am your bestfriend" Haley called after me, but I kept walking in anger.

Xxxxxx

School had finished and hour ago. I was in the gym getting ready for cheer practice. I haven't spoken to Haley since the car park. I haven't see Lucas until he ran into the gym with the other boys. Yeah okay I admit that he still looked sexy in his shorts and jersey, but that wasn't the point, he hurt me. All the girls were doing the routine and I was watching them. Lucas kept looking at me like he expected me to go over to him or something. I turned and looked away shouting the steps at the girls. I was surprised that they all had the steps perfectly. Then everyone grasped including the guys. I turned to see what everyone was staring at. He was standing there looking and smiling in my direction. It was Julian Baker.

"Hey Brooke" He waved over and I waved back.

I could feel Lucas's eyes on me and also Haley's, but I didn't dare to look at either of them. So I just kept looking at Julian.

"Hey. Erm... you're early. Take a sit on the bleachers while we finish" He did as I said and watched while my cheer squad and I finished. Once the hour was over. I got pulled away by someone I didn't want to talk to at that moment.

"What you want Lucas?" I asked still feeling angry

"Why is he here Brooke?" Lucas asked ignoring my other question

"I texted him to meet me" I replied

"Why?" Haley asked behind me

"Because I needed to talk to him and besides it is none of your business who I contact" I circled both of them and headed over to the bleachers where Julian stayed sitting.

"So cheer practice is over. How about we go for a walk or something" I picked up my bag and we headed out the gym. I could hear Lucas and Haley calling after me, but I ignored them.

Xxxxxx

"Why would she do that?" Lucas asked "Why would she text him to meet her here?"

"I don't know, but it was pretty stupid of her to do so" Haley replied

"Yeah I agree. Even if she's not talking to me, she doesn't have to make me jealous by hanging with Julian again" Lucas told Haley "That is what got me in this mess in the first place"

"She was not hanging with him, she is just talking to him Luke" Haley sounded like she was trying to convince herself

"Yeah well whatever" Lucas patted Haley on the shoulder "I have to get washed and dressed. See you later hales"

"Bye Luke. I'll catch ya later" Haley picked up her bag and headed for her car.

Xxxxxx

I walked alongside Julian quietly. Neither one of said anything since we left the gym. I know I was the one who told him to meet me here and everything, but I didn't know what to say or where to start. My mind blank, totally blank. I left my car at the school, which I knew I would have to go back and get. I had to say something. I couldn't just keep walking in silence. Julian looked at me; I could see him in the corner of my eye. Then he looked away and to my surprise he spoke first.

"Brooke why did you text me to meet you here if you're not going to say anything"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't know what to say to that either. Wow I must look pretty stupid right about now. I decided that the best thing to do right at this minute was to answer him so I did "I'm sorry Julian" Julian looked at me in confusion.

"Sorry for what?" He asked "I hurt you, not the other way round"

"Yeah I know that I am still mad at you for that, but I know everything now" I responded "I treated you like it was all your fault, but it wasn't. You didn't call Taylor into town and you weren't planning to cheat with her.

Julian stopped and sat on the park bench. Yep we hit the park and didn't even know we were heading that way, but never mind. I sat down next to him. Julian looked at me "Brooke I would have told you the truth, but you never gave me the chance to. When you found out, you kicked me out your life and never spoke to me again" I felt really bad after Julian said that. I was such a bitch to him. Yeah I get that he cheated on me, but not for the reasons thought. It was because Lucas told him I didn't love him.

"I did love you, no matter what Lucas told you. I did love you" I told him "I want to tell you something Julian"

"Okay I'm listening" Julian replied

"Lucas was half right when he told you that I loved him. I still do love him and I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. What Lucas was wrong about was that I loved you as well. To be completely honest with you, at first when we met you was a rebound to make Lucas jealous, but then we spent so much time together and I fell in love with you and I was really happy too" I explained "When I got sent the pictures of you and Taylor it broke my heart because I really was in love with you. Lucas had Sophie and I had you and then I lost you and I went on a riot for 2 days. No one could find me and I didn't want to be found. I sent my mum a message explaining everything, but except from that I didn't want to be found. Trust me when I say that I was truly in love with you"

"So I was your rebound to make Lucas jealous" Julian said "But you really did love me?"

"Yeah I did. I really did" I nodded smiling "I even kept everything you gave me. the pictures, the notes and the presents especially the pink and gold necklace you gave me for valentine's day"

"Really?" Julian sounded surprised

"Yeah I did" I nodded

"Well I kept everything you gave me as well. The teddy bears, one for every month we dated, the notes you sent me by post and the other presents you gave me including the picture frame with us in it kissing, my favourite thing you gave me" Julian told me

I smiled then looked away "I really am sorry"

"It's okay Brooke. I understand that you were mad at me and everything. I understand that I did wrong" Julian replied

"Yeah, but I treated you badly for months after. I will always love you Julian. You was my ever first real boyfriend" I told him

"I will always love you too Brooke" Julian smiled at me "So where do we go from here?"

"You could always enrol back at tree hill high and move back with your mum" I why suggested

"What really?" Julian's eyes lightened up

"Yeah why not, but just so were clear. We are not getting back together, but we can hang out and be friends" I told him

"Yeah that's okay with me Brooke and besides I already have girlfriend and she goes to your school anyways" Julian told me

"Oh right cool" I smiled "That's good"

"So should we head back to school to get our rides?" Julian asked

"Yeah we better" I smiled and we headed back to school

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	18. The bitch is back

**So only one person is reviewing this story and I'm glad they like it. I am writing this because I love writing it. I'm glad that one person also likes it. **

**I would like to say a big thank you too ****dianehermans for reviewing my story. **

Chapter 18

Lucas was sitting on his bed. He thought about picking up the phone and ringing Brooke, but he decided she wouldn't pick up. All he could think about was Brooke and Julian and what they were doing now. What they were talking about. He didn't know what else to do, but look at pictures of them. He seriously believed that he had screwed up rawly. Then out of the blue he picked up the phone and called Brooke. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"What do you want?" She asked still angry

"You" Lucas replied sounding cheesy.

"Luke I have heard that before, but now you're just getting on my flipping nerves" Those words hit him like a ton of bricks

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" Lucas said slyly.

"OMFG you're kidding me right" Brooke sounded angrier than ever "You want to talk about fair Luke, how about you look at what you've done then fucking tell me about fair" She hung up the phone before I could say anything else. Damn me and my stupid jokes.

Xxxxxx

I had just got off the phone with Lucas and I couldn't believe what the hell he had just said the idiot. If that was meant to get me back well he had just pushed me away. I wanted to punch him and that is what I attended to do. I grabbed my car keys, my phone and headed for my car. I was going to Lucas's house now.

I got there half hour later. I parked up on the side and walked up to his house. Knocking three times then banging on the flap. He answered finally and stood there in shock when he saw me standing there with no expression on my face. He went to open his mouth and say something, but I didn't give him the chance.

"What the hell where you playing at Luke?" I asked "If you want to talk about fair then how about we talk about it right now. It wasn't fair that you broke Julian and I up. It wasn't fair that you got all jealous and decided to act on it and most of all it was not fair that you kept it all from me and lied, thinking I wouldn't find out even if you did dump me. None of that was fair Luke" I took a deep breath and waited for him to defend himself and to my surprise he didn't.

"Okay I get it Brooke. None of that was fair and I seriously understand it. I understand that I lied to you and it wasn't fair and everything I did wasn't fair to you, but loving you was fair and wanting to be with you was fair" Lucas told me "I love you pretty girl and I want you back"

"You hurt me Luke, really badly" I responded not knowing how to reply "But I love you too"

"Then can we please go back to the way we did before?" Lucas asked me

I looked at him in shock. Was he serious? He wanted me to forget everything and get back to the way before. I don't think so.

"No we cannot Luke. Don't you get it? It will take time for me to get over this" I told him turning around and walking back to my car. He ran up behind me and grabbed my arm

"Brooke where you going?"

"I don't know anywhere but here" I got into my car and looked back at Lucas

"How about we talk?"

"Yes I love you and yes I forgive you, but no I cannot forget Luke" I told him "We could go and talk, but let's face it if we done that you'd talk and then I'd walk away, so how about we save each other that drama and I go now"

"Or we could not do that and you let me say what I wanna say" Lucas replied

"Bye Luke" I put the car in drive and pressed softly down on the pedal and I was off. I saw Lucas looking after me in my rare view mirror. Yeah I felt bad, but I didn't have anything to say and I didn't want to listen to him again.

Xxxxxx

The next day had come quickly. I couldn't sleep last night. I was up and dressed at the crack of dawn. I already ate and headed for Karen's cafe before school. When I got there I sat in my favourite booth in the corner where I could see everything and everyone who entered and left. Karen wasn't in yet. She has been taking time here and there ever since Keith found out she was pregnant after their wedding which I missed because of the accident. I liked Karen because she was like a second mum to me and Keith was like the dad I never had. The bell chimed above the door. I saw Haley walk in with Chris who I guessed was her boyfriend I never met. She spotted me and headed my way with him by her side.

"Brooke hey" Haley smiled

I looked up at her and then looked at him and then looked back down at my phone. Haley then sat down and Chris followed her "Brooke please talk to me"

"Why would I do that Hales, it's not like you're a good friend of mine or anything" I said in spite

"Don't say that. Of course I am" Haley took hold of my hand and I moved it away.

"No you're not Haley" I shot my head up "You don't tell me anything"

"Brooke what you talking about there is nothing to tell" Haley spoke quickly

"Yeah, then what about him" I nodded to the guy next to her "I have never seen this guy before and I'm guessing his your boyfriend because I wouldn't know or anything"

"I thought I told you about him" Haley defended herself

"No you told me you met him at trick. You never told me you was dating him and you defo didn't let me meet him" I spat furiously "Why is that? You scared that he would like me better then you or you're scared that I would show you up?"

"Brooke those are not the reasons. You're my bestfriend" Haley had tears in her eyes now "I love you"

"Yeah well I don't think so. Bestfriends wouldn't pick boys over each other and they sure as hell don't keep things from each other." I spoke up

"What about you huh Brooke?" Haley asked

"What about me?" I demanded

"You didn't tell me about Lucas dumping you or the real reason behind it" Haley through in my face

"Oh so you're going there" I looked at her in disgust "I was hurting Haley. I told you this before. You know why I explained this yesterday. Anyway you got over Nathan pretty fast. Sleeping with anyone you could find I see"

"WH—AT "Haley stuttered not believe I just said that

"You heard me Hales" I replied "You make out you're the sweet and innocent girl that can do no wrong. You hate Nathan for what he did to you, but knowing what you did to him all this time well now that is what we call hypocrites" I was letting everything out now. I know what she did to me as well, but I let it go because I didn't want to hate her for it. I didn't want it brought up again, but now I really didn't care. I have nothing to lose.

"I was wrong and I didn't mean it Brooke and you know I regret it every day. I can't believe you would bring that up" Haley told me

"I don't care if you regret it Hales. You shouldn't have done it in the first place" I responded packing everything in my bag

"What about you Brooke?" Haley spoke up "Was the real reason Lucas dumped you because he got bored and you wasn't good enough for him in all departments or was it because he wants someone else that will satisfy his needs, because I'm not so sure anymore"

I got up and slapped Haley across the face. She looked up at me holding her cheek. I bent down to her eye level "Don't even go there Hales because Nathan got bored of you and traded you for Peyton. Someone who could satisfy him unlike you and you're boring self. Just remember that the old Brooke is back. The bitchy side of me is coming back and you can thank yourself and Lucas for that. Don't mess with me Haley because I will bite and I will kick your fucking ass" I turned around and walked out the cafe, into my car and headed for school.

Xxxxxx

When I got to school I was glad to go back to the way I used to be. The bitch. The ruler of the school. Yeah I ruled with Haley and Lucas by my side, but I can do it without them. I knew that this Brooke was not good, but I didn't really care at this moment or actually ever. I saw Lucas looking my way and then I saw Haley getting out of Chris's car. If she wanted to talk the part then I will give it back for sure. I walked to my locker and unlocked it as I did that I saw Peyton and Nathan walking my way. They were holding hands and laughing. I stood in front of them and they stopped looking at me weirdly.

"May we help you?" Nathan asked

"Erm... I want to apologise about the whole Haley thing" I stated

"Don't worry about it. I'm over her now. I have my baby here" Nathan replied looking at Peyton then kissing her softly.

"So were good" I asked

"Yeah were good" Nathan smiled hugging me "So I hear you slapped Haley earlier in the cafe"

"Yeah I did and she deserved it the bitch" I nodded

"Ahh I see. Well I never thought you two would argue let alone fight" Nathan sounded surprised

"Yeah well we are and I did and they brought the bitchy Brooke back" I told Nathan

"Ahh that's good according to me. I always liked that Brooke better and by they I'm guessing Haley and my brother" Nathan smiled

"Yep too right" I agreed

"So Peyton how about we hang out later" I asked looking at Nathan's girlfriend

"Erm... yeah okay I would like that, but I don't think Haley would" Peyton sounded a little of edge

"Don't worry about that because I'm not. I can be friends with whoever I want" I told Peyton "So about you come my house about 7:00 and you can stay over"

"Yeah sounds fun" Peyton smiled

"I'll drop you off" Nathan spoke up

"Cool" I responded "And I'll bring you to school"

"Yeah okay. I can't wait" Peyton smiled again "I'll see ya later Brooke"

"Yeah see ya later Brookie" Nathan hugged me again and then they left. I shut my locker and headed for the library since I had a free period.

Xxxxxx

"She hit you" Lucas said in shock after asking Haley what happened to her face

"Yeah in the cafe this morning" Haley nodded "I have never seen her like that Luke. Not even before the accident"

"This is my entire fault Hales. I did this to her. I brought the old Brooke back. I didn't mean to" Lucas sounded sceptical

"Well it wasn't all your fault, I did play a part in this by not telling the about Chris and agreeing with you" Haley told Lucas "She's my bestfriend and that is what bestfriends are meant to do"

"It doesn't matter now Hales. Brooke hates us both and she will never forgive ether of us"

"Yeah I second that" Haley agreed.

Xxxxxx

I sat at the second desk of the library. Yeah I was the bitch again, but I still wanted good grades. I saw there doing my English research assignment we were given yesterday. I know it didn't have to be in 3 months from now, but I wanted a head start. I decided to do mine on Romeo and Juliet. I always loved that film and the book. Especially the writer 'Shakespeare'. The library was rather quite. Quieter then it normally is. I had already done 2 pages as my start for the introduction. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. Not one that I recognised. I turned around and saw Julian. He then smiled at me and sat in the sit next to mine.

"Hey Brooke" He whispered

"Hi" I spoke softly back "What you doing here?"

"I enrolled like you told me too. When I told my girlfriend she literally jumped for joy" He murmured

"Ahh that was quick"

"Nah I was enrolling back here anyway so I was closer to my girlfriend. I moved back 2 weeks ago and began the process of enrolment a week ago. Today was the day I started it" Julian explained "But I was glad we cleared up everything before I started and everything was still awkward"

"That's cool that you wanted to spend time with your girlfriend J and yeah I'm glad too" I smiled

"So how you anyway?" Julian asked

"Okay I guess. I could be better though" I responded

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked

"Nah I'm good" I replied "But how about we catched up another time. I really have to get this done

"Yeah okay" Julian nodded smiling still "I got to go meet Kayleigh anyway"

"Nice name" That is the first time he told me her name, but I had to admit it. It was a nice name.

"Thanks" He then left leaving me to my assignment research.

Xxxxxx

Nathan and Peyton where sitting on the bench outside in the quad. They began kissing like a newly married couple. Peyton pulled away and looked at Nathan "Do you think Brooke and I will be good friends?"

"Its possible baby" Nathan responded

"I would like to actually have a friend I could hang with and gossip with. since the whole triangle thing between Haley and us everyone has stopped talking to me and taken her side" Peyton sounded a little down now "If Brooke and I were friends I would like that very much"

"I'm sure you will be great friends and then you could hang and gossip however much you like baby girl" Nathan assured Peyton "Brooke is a very nice girl when you get to know here, but if you get on her bad side the old Brooke would have brushed it off, but this Brooke will kick your ass"

"I now after the whole slapping off Haley I get that, but I just want to be her friend. I don't want to betray her" Peyton smiled

"Then yeah you could defo be good friends" Nathan kissed Peyton again and again "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"

"I love you too Nathan Royal Scott" Peyton kissed Nathan again and the pulled back and smiled.

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	19. 2 became 3

**So only one person is reviewing this story and I'm glad they like it. I am writing this because I love writing it. I'm glad that one person also likes it. **

**I would like to say a big thank you too ****dianehermans for reviewing my story. **

Chapter 19

After school I sat in my room tiding it up for when Peyton arrived later. I actually never gave this girl a chance. I always pushed her to the side and then when the whole thing with Haley came out I hate her, but now I remember what Haley did to Nathan, she didn't really have the right to be mad at him or anything and neither did I so I wasn't anymore. I wanted to give Peyton a chance whether neither Haley nor Lucas liked it. I think Peyton and I can be good friends. I just have to give her a chance. Everything in my house was the way it normally was and my room was put the way I like it. I laid on my bed thinking about this whole mess and the way everything had turned out. I hated the way things have turned out. I hated that I lost my boyfriend and bestfriend all in one go. Yeah I missed them both, but I didn't care I wasn't giving in. Not this time. The bell rang and I sprung from my bed. My mum was out of town on work business and wasn't back until the end of next month which I didn't care to be perfectly honest. I was used to it. If I remember rightly this is how it was until the accident. I looked at the clock and it said 7:10. Wow I must have fallen asleep or something. I seemed really tired, but I didn't let it show. I ran to get the door. When I opened it I saw Nathan and Peyton on the porch.

"Hey girlie"

"Hi" Peyton sounded nervous like she was going on her first date or something

"Peyton you don't need to seem nervous. Where only gonna hang and eat and gossip. Nothing major and plus I don't bite" I assured the nervous girl

"Yeah I know, but since the whole triangle thing with us and Haley everyone dropped me as friend and when you asked to hang with me I just got really nervous and scared" Peyton explained

"I told you it would be okay baby" Nathan kissed Peyton "Brooke is a lovely girl. You'll have fun. I promise"

"So do I" I agreed

"Yeah I know" Peyton took a step into my house sounding more calm then she was a minute ago.

"Right here's your bag baby" Nathan handed Peyton her bag "I'll see you both tomorrow. Have fun girls. Bye baby girl" Peyton leaned in and kissed Nathan softly on the lips.

"Yep see ya tomorrow gorgeous" Nathan smiled and headed for his car. Peyton waited for him to drive off then shut the door behind her.

"So whatcha wanna do first?" I asked walking to the kitchen "Wanna watch a film?"

"Yeah okay sounds fun" Peyton agreed "What film?"

"How about Nightmare on Elm Street?" I suggested

"Yeah love that film. It's my favourite horror by far" Peyton squealed

"Yeah mine too" I jumped in excitement. I cooked up some popcorn, we got to cans of soda and I out the film in. We sat on the pillows I laid on the floor and began watching it.

Xxxxx

Haley was with Chris after school even though all she could think about was what happened with her and Brooke that morning in the cafe. Chris noticed something was up and approached the subject. He took old of Haley's hand in the car and pulled up in the river court.

"How's that face doing?" He asked kissing my cheeks

"Okay I guess, still stings a bit, but I guess I deserved it" Haley responded

"And how did you figure that out?" He wondered "She said some horrible stuff to you too Hales"

"Yeah I know" Haley thought back to the cafe moment "But she was telling the truth. I am a hypocrite. I aint a good friend. She's my bestfriend and I treated her like an outcast"

"Hales everything will be okay. You'll be friends again before you know it" Chris rubbed Haley's back trying to assure her.

"No" was all Haley said "You don't know Brooke. She is the kind that can hold a grudge. When that guy Julian cheated on her she confronted the both of them and never spoke to either of them again until after the accident and I'm talking 2 years ago"

"Wow that is a long time" Chris didn't know what to say

"So she will never forgive me anytime soon or Lucas. She hates us and she's back to the bitchy Brooke" Haley began to panic "And that's all our fault mine and Lucas"

"Why didn't you tell her about us anyway Hales?" Chris asked interested

"I thought I did, but I guess it slipped my mind after I found out about Owen and Sophie and Brooke getting her memory back" Haley replied "I was meant to tell her, but I just assumed she knew"

"Ahh I see" Chris turned and looked at the ocean

"Not you as well. You hate me too don't you?" Haley asked looking at Chris's face

"No I don't not hate you Haley, but I kinda see it from Brooke's point of view. You're her bestfriend and you kept us from her" Chris stated "But no I do not hate you" he leaned in and kissed Haley softly on the lips.

"Yeah I know, but everything is all fucked up now and it's too late" Haley then began to cry "I fucked up big time"

"Oh baby don't cry" Chris pulled Haley into a tight hug. She cried into his chest. Feeling very vulnerable and exposed.

"I miss her Chris. I miss her already" Haley sobbed "And I heard today from Kacey that Brooke invited Peyton over tonight ad there having a girlie night in. That was our thing. We used to do that and now she's picked someone else to do it with and out of everyone she picked that blond curly head bitch"

"I know you miss her, but how about you go talk to her tomorrow in school?" He suggested

"Yeah I think I will. Thanks Chris" Haley leaned up on kissed him softly on the lips

"No probs baby" he replied

Xxxxxx

Owen and Sophie haven't been in school for about 2 weeks now because they had to sort out about their daughter coming down from Charlotte. They weren't going to being her down, but now everyone knows about her they thought that they should. They had it all planned. Since Owen has a job they have a way of providing her. He works nights so during the day he looks after her and at nights Sophie looks after her. This has always been Sophie's dream, to have a family. Yeah she was still in school and everything, but she still loved Owen and her little go pieces. She didn't mean to hurt anybody, but they did and they regret that. Especially hurting Lucas and Haley. Her baby girl is 2 and going to turn 3 in August. Sophie moved away to charlotte 3 years ago to have her baby and then Owen joined her and they've been together since. She was only 16 and very scared. Her parents didn't agree with her keeping her baby, but they got used to it quickly and now everything is okay.

"So Audrina is arriving at 6:00 tomorrow night. You are looking after her while I go to school and then I'll look after her while you're at work and on the weekends we spend them together and then in September she'll start preschool" Sophie re talked over with Owen

"Yeah that is the plan cupcake" Owen smiled

"Good" Sophie replied "And then we get stared at and the gossip starts"

"We'll get through it" Owen assured her

"Yeah I know, I just feel really guilty because the baby could be Lucas's and he doesn't know that. No one does expect from us. She looks like him a lot Owen, what we gonna do if he sees her and finds out?" Sophie asked

"Then we try and persuade him that she isn't his and if that don't work then we'll have to do whatever he wants to do" Owen responded

"Okay" Sophie kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Owen kissed back

Xxxxxx

The sun shined in through the living room window. Peyton stirred and so did I. I woke get to the sound of my alarm. It was 7:00am and I had to get ready for school. I woke Pey up and we both headed upstairs to get ready for school. Peyton was the first one to get washed and dressed. She was now doing her makeup. I followed her 10 minutes later. We were now sitting in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Thanks for last night Brooke. I really enjoyed myself" Peyton spoke up

"You're welcome anytime. Where friends now so this will be happening often" I replied "I'm glad you had a good time though"

"So we are friends?" Peyton said sounding surprised

"Yeah. I'd say we were" I assured her

"That's great. You know, I've always wanted to be Brooke Davis's friend" Peyton sad rather happily

"Well you are now and I guarantee you'll become popular again" I smiled at her shovelling scrambled egg in my mouth "Actually I have a even better idea, how about you join the cheer squad. I've seen you on the bleachers watching us while waiting for Nate to finish. That way you wouldn't be bored waiting for Nathan after school and you would become mega popular again and the bonus point s you'd be my good friend"

"What you mean it? Me join your cheer squad" Peyton was literally jumping up and down "Really?"

"Yeah really. We need another person anyway since Alex got suspended for selling drugs" I guaranteed "So you in?"

"Yeah totally. I wanted to join ages ago, but I didn't go for tryouts. This is so exciting. I can't wait" Peyton then stopped and face turned sour "What about Haley?"

"What about her?" I asked

"She hates me" Peyton sighed

"Don't worry about her. It's my squad and if I want you on it then you will be on it" Peyton jumped again hugging me

"Nathan is going to love this" Peyton squealed

"Yep he sure will" I laughed at Peyton's reaction

"Thank you d much Brooke" Peyton hugged me again

"So cheer practice is every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday and then Friday nights we cheer at the games. You can pick your uniform up at practice since we don't wear them until the games. To practice u need to wear something suitable like shorts of something you can cheer in" I explained to her "We better be off to school now and you're welcome"

Xxxxxx

I was at my locker when Haley walked up to me. Her cheek wasn't red anymore, so I guess my slap had faded on her face. I looked her up and down then turned back to my locker.

"Brooke"

"What do you want Haley?"

"I'm sorry" Haley apologised "I'm sorry for being a bad friend and I'm sorry for what I said about Lucas and stuff"

"I have to go" I said shutting my locker and taking my bag with me

"Brooke please" I stopped and turned to Haley "I don't know what else to say"

"How about I'm sorry for kissing Josh or how about I'm sorry for secretly dating him knowing you liked him" I revealed what I knew "How about that?"

"You know" Haley's voice sounded horsey "I am sorry for that Brooke. I dumped him before it begun. We went on one date and dated 2 days"

"Yeah I know. I was on holiday when you dated, that doesn't mean you have to keep it from me" I stated "Like I said I have to go"

"Brooke what can I do to stop all this" Haley felt frustrated, but knowing she was in the wrong

"You can stop lying to me, you can stop keeping secrets from me and you can be a better bestfriend then you have been" I told her. I miss the old Haley"

"And I miss you B" Haley went in and hugged me. I just stood there for a moment, pulled back and sighed

"Promise me you won't lie, or keep secrets" I said

"I promise" Haley agreed

"Friends"

"Friends" I hugged Haley and we were friends again

Xxxxxx

Now I was friends with Haley again. I was happy. i saw Lucas sitting on the bleachers in the gym. I went in there on my free period so I could practice before tonight's cheer practice. He got up when I entered the gym and smiled at me.

"Hey pretty girl"

"Hi" I put my gym bag down and turned to Luke

"How you been?" Lucas asked

"I've been okay, how about you?" I answered

"Yeah I've been okay too, but I miss you loads" Lucas started walking towards me

"Yeah I miss you too" I said

"So I heard Julian enrolled" Lucas spoke "Weird huh?"

"Nah not really. His girlfriend goes here and they wanted to be close so he enrolled" I explained "I think that's sweet"

"Yeah it is. I would do that for you" Lucas looked at me and I couldn't help, but look back at him

"Really?"

"Yeah and do you know why?" Lucas questioned

"Why?" I responded

"Because I love you and would do anything to have you back in my life. Because I would miss you and I do miss you" Lucas answered just inches away

"Really?"

"Yeah" Lucas leaned in a kissed me gently on the lips. I wanted to pull away to prove a point, but I couldn't help but pull him closer and deepen the kiss. I think the kiss went on for like 5 minutes. It was a long one. Our mouths moved in rhythm and Lucas's tongue entered my mouth. Gosh I didn't want to let him go. I missed this and I missed him and his company.

He pushed me gently against the wall and the kissed carried on. We were lucky that first lesson had just started and no one was around. We broke for air and I knew at this point I should push him away and head for the library, but instead I let him kiss me again and the kiss happened just like before. Then finally we parted. I was stunned. That was a really great kiss or shall I say 2 kisses.

"Wow" Lucas licked his lips and winked at me

"That was great" I giggled "I miss that Luke"

"Yeah it was" I responded "I love you"

"I love you too" Lucas kissed me gently again then pulled away "So what happens now?"

"I dunno" I admitted "Maybe we could try the whole me and you thing again?"

"Really?" Lucas said excitedly "You mean it?"

"Yeah" I kissed him this time "I love you"

"So where back as Brucas?" Lucas asked

"Yeah we are if that means us" I smiled

"I have waited forever for you to take me back" Lucas smiled

"Yeah I wanted to have you ages ago, but I guess I'm just too stubborn for my own good" He kissed me again. Gosh I love when he does that.

"Why you in here anyway baby?" Lucas asked

"Cheer practice" I replied

"How about you?" I wondered to Lucas

"As practice, but then your gorgeous self walked in and this happened" He winked at me again

"Ahh I see" I blushed "Well instead of practice I'm gonna go and study in the library"

"Okay pretty girl" I picked up my bag "I'm gonna come with if you don't mind"

"Nah I don't mind boyfriend" Lucas took my hand

"I love it when you say that" He smiled

"I love saying it" with me saying that we headed out

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	20. She's mine isnt she?

**So only one person is reviewing this story and I'm glad they like it. I am writing this because I love writing it. I'm glad that one person also likes it. **

**I would like to say a big thank you too ****dianehermans for reviewing my story. **

Chapter 20

Everything was back the way I liked it. Haley and I are friends, Lucas and I are dating again and I love it. We were walking down the corridor hand in hand when we saw Haley. She smiled at s and I nodded at her smiling like it was my birthday or something. Then I saw Peyton my new friend I made yesterday.

"Hey Pey" I hugged her "You still coming cheer practice later?"

"Yeah I'll defo be there Brooke" She nodded. Nathan was standing behind her with his hands round her waist and his next snuggled into her's. He then looked up at Luke and i.

"Hey B, you guys back together then?" Nathan asked

"Yep we sure are" I smiled

"That good" Peyton smiled at us "Aint it Nate?"

"Yeah totally good" He agreed "Hey Bro"

Lucas said nothing. I guess he still hasn't forgiven Nathan for the whole knowing about Owen and Sophie mess and knowing about the baby and stuff. Lucas didn't even look at Nathan he entwined his fingers into mine. I looked at Peyton and she looked at me. We both looked awkward.

"Brooke can we go now please?" He asked. I didn't want to. I wanted to talk to Peyton, but Lucas insisted that he wanted to go so that's what we did

"Yeah okay" I nodded while Lucas pulled me away "Catch you guys later" I shouted turning the corner.

Lucas carried on walking like we never bumped into them and I thought it was damn rude and plus how can he still not be talking to his brother. It's been like weeks since the whole thing came out already "Luke that was rude" I pulled my hand away from his clutch and walked pass him and to my locker.

"No it was not rude" Lucas protested "What he done was out of order"

"Yeah and I get that Luke I do, but freezing him out isn't helping anyone" I told him

"What would you know anyway" I froze when I heard those words "It's not like you was pregnant and pretended you got rid of it or anything?" I looked at Lucas then slapped my locker shut.

"You don't know anything" I walked around him and too the quad. He chased after me

"What do you mean by that Brooke?" He grabbed my arm and I stopped and turned to face him.

"Nothing" I looked away from him "Forget I said anything"

"No tell me what you meant" Lucas was persistent that he wanted to know.

"Fine" I said quietly. Lucas pulled me over to a quite area and we stood there "The day I found out Julian had cheated on me I was on my way to tell him something. I had had been wanting to tell him for 4 weeks, but was too scared and then when I got that text I went straight to Haley and then days later from all the stress I lost it"

"Wait what?" Lucas looked at me strangely

"I was pregnant Luke and it was Julian's. That's why I couldn't forgive you so easily and t took me weeks to come around" I told Lucas "I haven't told anyone this except Haley. You can't tell anyone Luke"

"I won't and I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas pulled me in his arms "I didn't mean what I said. I don't ever want to lose you again.

Xxxxxx

School had finished. I was on my way to the gym for cheer practice. The school was empty. It was only us cheerleaders practicing tonight. I was walking pass a classroom when I got pulled into it. I turned around and saw Lucas shutting the door. I smiled at him and he walked over to be and kissed me softly on the lips. My bag dropped to the floor. He sat me on the desk and started kissing my neck.

"Luke I have practice to get to"

"Yeah, but not for another 5 minutes" Lucas came back up and kissed me harder this time on the lips

I didn't say anything more. I was enjoying this. This would be my first time doing this with Lucas and I liked how we were doing it. All adventurous and stuff. Lucas unzipped my jumper and flung it to the floor. We were lucky he picked a classroom with curtains and a lock on the door, plus a shade for the door too. I started to moan as Lucas kissed my neck. Then I took my top off and flung it with my jumper. Lucas undid my bra and that was gone too. I took Lucas's white shirt off and undid his belt on is jeans and they were gone too. Lucas took my shorts off too. I came off the desk and turned so Lucas was against the desk now. I began to kiss him neck just as much as he did it to me.

"Oh Brooke" he moaned

I kinked my eye brow when I looked at him and kissed him harder. The kiss deepened. The Lucas jumped off the desk and pushed me softly against the wall still connected to my mouth. He picked me up and softly entered me. I moaned, but not too loud since we were in a school. He moved gently moaning along with me. God he was good I thought to myself. The he started sucking on my neck as he moved inside me. I was now wishing he was my first and not brad in junior year at the end of year party.

"Oh Luke" He began to get faster "Yeah yeah yeah. Oh god Luke"

Lucas began to hit my spot and I was beginning to get louder which I couldn't do. Then we both hit climax. Which was a bad thing because we weren't protected? I just realised that. Oh god this was a bad thing.

We both got dressed. As I was combing my hair I decided to tell Lucas we weren't protected and this could be a bad thing "Luke"

"Yeah pretty girl" He was just zipping up his jeans

"We weren't protected"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked looking at me

"I mean that when we both hit our climax we weren't protected. You didn't stop in time Luke" I told him

"Okay, but what are the chances you could get pregnant?" He smiled trying to reassure me, but this happened with Julian and I was that 1 in a chance.

"There is a big chance Luke" I sounded scared

"What does it matter anyway?" He asked "I mean if you did get pregnant"

"Everything Luke" I told him "Yeah my mum and dad are never around so your thinking they won't care, but my mum will acre Luke. She'll go mad and shit"

"Okay calm down Brooke and go to practice. You're late and we'll deal with this tomorrow when I see you"

"I'm gonna go to the chemist and get the morning after pill just in case" I told Lucas picking up my bag

"Okay. See you tomorrow pretty girl" Lucas kissed me and I left the classroom and headed for the gym.

Xxxxxx

I headed into the gym and looked causal. I walked over to the other girls. Peyton walked over to me and hugged me "Hey Brooke you okay?"

"Yeah I'm all good why you ask?" I asked Peyton

"Well you kinda look like you just had sex or something" I froze, but tried to not let Peyton see that.

"Of course I haven't" I looked away from Peyton "Why would you say that?"

"Your hair is all scruffy and your lip gloss is all smudged" I brought my compact mirror out of my bag and looked at myself in the mirror. OMG she was right I looked a mess "So you sure you're okay?"

"Erm... Pey. I'm all good" I smiled at her "Any let's get going on the routine guys. Haley you show Peyton the routine, while we girls go over it again"

"No Brooke, I'm not doing that?" Haley protested it

"And why not Haley?" I asked not in the mood for this

"I am not fucking showing that bitch anything" Haley huffed

"Haley no need for the name calling" I sighed "Fine. I'll show Peyton the routine and Haley, you can go over the rest of the routine with the girl. Okay is that better?"

"Yeah I can do that" Haley sounded more pleased.

I took Peyton t the centre of the gym and began going over the routine with her. I first showed her the dance steps and then she followed me and she was a fast learner too "How about that Pey you the fastest learner on the squad?" Peyton smiled and carried on with the dance steps.

"I told you Haley hates me" Peyton said during steps

"Yeah okay I know, but this is my squad and if I say you're on it then you are on it" I told Peyton

"Well I guess it is up to you" Peyton smiled still

"So twist, turn, one, two step, three, four, step" I instructed to Peyton

Peyton was good at this, by the end of practice she had the routine done perfectly. I think she is ready for tomorrow's game. All the girls were heading home. It was like 4:30. I had half hour to get to the chemist before it closed. I left the gym and headed over to the chemist. I just got there on time. I asked for the morning after pill and the lady smiled and gave it to me. When I got into my car I took the pill and swallowed with water. The stress I was feeling then faded and I was back to me again.

Xxxxxx

Sophie and Owen were waiting for Serena's arrival. It was 5:55 and she would be there in 5 minutes or maybe more depending on the traffic. A car pulled up, Sophie ran over to it and smiled at her daughter when she opened the car door. Serena looked up at her mom and smiled. She had white blond hair, big blue eyes. She looked just like Lucas and Sophie knew when Lucas saw her he would see that straight away. She looked just like him when he was a baby; she saw all the pictures when they were together. The bad thing was that Serena knows Owen isn't her dad and she knows who her dad is because Sophie told her by showing her a picture. Even though she wanted own to be the father, she couldn't deny Serena her father.

"Mama" Sophie picked her baby girl up and carried her into the house. Owen took care of the bags and waved Sophie's mom off again.

"Hey baby" Sophie put her daughter on the sofa "I missed you"

"Me mer wo too" Serena giggled "Mama wer dada?"

"You can see him later okay princess" Sophie answered

"Okie mama" Serena jumped off the sofa and walked down the hall, Sophie followed her

"This is your room S" Sophie opened the door and Serena walked in

"Mi rom" Serena smiled

"Yep" Serena ran to her bed and looked up

"Up" Sophie picked her up and placed her on the bed

"Mama me sleepies" Serena lied down and closed her eyes "Mama me bye byes" the she fell asleep and Sophie smiled kissing her princess on the forehead.

Owen walked in and placed Serena stuff on the floor "I'll put that away tomorrow"

"You better call Lucas and tell him about her arrival" Owen told Sophie

"Yeah you right" They both exited the room while Serena slept.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was sitting on his bed smiling still. He was happy that he finally done it with Brooke. He had always wanted to, but never had the chance and now he had. Then his phone buzz and he answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello" he said happily then his face dropped when he heard her voice on the other end

"I didn't think you would pick up"

"I shouldn't have" He went to hang up then he heard her again

"Luke please don't hang up. It's been nearly two months; you have to talk to me at some point" she said

"No I don't Sophie. I don't have to talk to you ever" Lucas stated "Now if were done here, I think I would like to hang up now"

"Please Luke" Sophie pleaded "Hear me out"

"Fine you have 2 minutes. Can we meet somewhere quickly?" She asked

"The rover court on main street" He replied. "I'll be there in 5"

"Okay" Lucas hung up and debated whether or not to tell Brooke he was meeting his ex girlfriend. If he didn't tell her then he would be meeting Sophie in secret. He decided not to tell Brooke and headed out to meet his ex at the river court.

Xxxxxx

I was lying on my bed reading my magazine. I looked at the calendar and noticed that I was due to come on my period on Saturday. I sat up and walked over to it. I crossed out today's date and sighed. My periods have been messing up lately, but I didn't think anything of it. The door bell went and since my mum still aint back yet I guess I'd have to answer it. When I opened the door I was surprised to see some girl standing there. I recognised her from my lit class, but I didn't know her name which sounded really bad. She looked rather mad and I was wondering why.

"Could I help you with something?" I asked

"Why are you snooping around my boyfriend?" She questioned

"I beg your pardon" I was stunned she just questioned me about snooping round her boyfriend

"You heard me" She sounded so angry "You just think that because you have a pretty face and that money that every guy wants you, well think again Brooke. He is mine and that's the way it's going to stay"

"Hold up" I was so confused "One I don't know you bloody name, two I don't know who you're going on about unless you're talking about Lucas and three you can't come over here and talk in riddles and expect me to know what you're talking about missy"

"First of all I'm Kayleigh; you should know that since I am in your lit class. Second I am not talking about Lucas Scott and thirdly I can do whatever I bloody well like especially f your snooping around my man" She stepped closer to me. I wasn't afraid of this bitch. I could take here and now, but I'm not going to.

"Oh you're Kayleigh. Julian's girl" I now know what she was going on about, but she had it all wrong.

"Yeah I'm his girl, so you need to back of miss I want everyone" Kayleigh threatened

"I don't want Julian, he is my ex boyfriend and I was not snooping I was apologising to him if you must know. You are welcome to him darling. I am dating Lucas and I am very much in love with Luke" I told her shocking her a little.

"You're ex" I just about heard her say that

"Yeah" I nodded "My ex. Years ago"

"Then what was the whole Library thing about?" She asked

"We were just talking. Were friends and that's it" I assured her "I'm not after him, seriously I'm not Kayleigh. His yours"

"You promise" She sounded vulnerable

"Yeah I promise" I smiled at her

"Okay" She hugged me out of the blue. I was surprised, but hugged her back "I'm gonna go now and I'm sorry about accusing you of trying to steal my guy from me"

"Its okay and bye" I waved her off and shut the door. Gosh that was draining.

Xxxxxx

So Lucas was sitting on the bench looking out to the river. It was sparkling in the moon light which was beautiful. This is where he first saw brooks when they were 6. Brook had just moved in with her mum and dad. Then her dad left a year later and her mum got promoted leaving brooks with a nanny until she was 16. He was with his mother and she was by herself sitting on the edge of the river court looking at river. It was 9:00pm and she was 6 out at that time by herself was wrong. Lucas and his mother dropped her off home and that's how their friendship happened. Lucas took out his phone and saw the picture of him and Brooke as his wallpaper. He knew he should have told Brooke, but after he explains she will understand. Then he heard his name being called softly.

"Luke" He turned around and saw Brook standing their behind him.

"Brooke, what you doing here?" He stood up and walked my way

"I got a text telling me you were going to be here and to meet you here" I replied

"Who from?" He asked

"Sophie" That name made Lucas so mad

Then they both saw her. Sophie coming out of the shadows like a demon or something. I looked over at Luke and he looked at Sophie. Then she spoke like everything was okay again.

"I need to tell you something?"

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Brooke?" Lucas questioned

"I dunno. I just thought maybe you should know Luke" Lucas looked over at me. I didn't even know why he was here or what was going on.

"What you talking about?" Lucas questioned

"She preggers" Sophie blurted

I couldn't help myself, but laugh. They both looked at me and then I realised she was being serious "Oh your being serious" My face dropped "I am not pregnant"

"You sure about that pretty face?" Sophie was pissing me off now, more then usual

"Yeah I'm sure about that" I responded "I pretty sure"

"Brooke" Was all Luke said. I don't believe he believed her

"Lucas I am not fucking pregnant" I was starting to get frustrated "We just only had sex today Lucas, so I am not pregnant. I sorted it"

"How?" Lucas asked

"Just like I told you. I took the morning after pill" I revealed "So I am 100% sure I am not pregnant"

"Then how do you explain the pregnancy test I found in the school girls toilet bin today?" She questioned "You came in and out of the toilet Brooke"

"It wasn't me" I pretested, but I knew who it could be, there were two people it could have been.

"Whatever, but I need to talk to Luke, if you don't mind Brooke" I shrugged and headed for my car.

"Talk all you like. I'm going home" I got to my car and sat in it for a minute before going home.

Sophie was walking around the court, breathing in the air. She wanted to tell Lucas the truth, but instead she listened to Owen and lied just like she normally does.

"Serena arrived this evening, she was meant to come tonight, but change of plans" She told Lucas

"I'm guessing that's the daughter you lied to me about" Lucas stated

"Yeah, she's my little princess" Sophie nodded

"And why you telling me this?" Lucas sounding harsh, but he didn't care

"I just thought you would wanna know. In case you saw her or anything" Sophie replied

"Oh okay, well whatever and I am going now. Bye2 Lucas turned and walked home leaving Sophie standing there.

"Oh yeah, she's yours by the way" Sophie whispered to herself.

Xxxxxx

The next day I was walking to school. I could use the fresh hair. It was about an hour walk which I didn't mind. I just had to leave earlier. I decided not to take the job at Karen's cafe, but I told Karen I would help out if she really needed me and since she did I know work for her, which I didn't mind. Karen was pregnant and everything, I had to help out somehow. I got to school and saw my gorgeous boyfriend standing waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hey pretty girl?" Lucas kissed me softly on the lips to greet me

"Hey boyfriend" I smiled into the kiss

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm all good knowing I am not pregnant thank you" I replied smiling

"Yeah totally" he nodded. We walked pass Sophie and Owen and when I looked closely another person, but small much small. Sitting on the hood of the car. I stopped in my tracks when Lucas and I heard "Dada" I turned to face the little girl. Sophie looked surprised and so did Owen not wanting the little girl to say that.

"Luke I think she was talking to you" It take me a lot to be around children right now ever since my miscarriage and all so this hurt me when I heard the girl call Lucas dada.

"No I don't think so Brooke, she called Owen dada" Lucas carried on walking dragging me along also. Then the little girl ran up to him and pulled on his trousers.

"Dada" Lucas looked down and grasped. The girl was a splitting image of Lucas and everyone knew it.

"Lucas what's going on?" I asked "I thought she wasn't yours?"

"She's not Brooke" Lucas insisted. Lucas looked around at Sophie and that moment he knew the little girl pulling on his trousers was his little princess and Sophie lied to him again "OMG"

I couldn't handle this. I dunno if I could get through Lucas having a child, but because I love him I will try my hardest "She is yours isn't she Luke?"

"Brooke I didn't know honestly I didn't" Lucas turned to me

"I gotta go talk to someone" I pulled from his hand "Talk to you later maybe"

Lucas just watched me walk away. He had just got me back and now he was thinking he just lost me too. Lucas picked the little girl up and walked over to Sophie.

"She's mine isn't she?"

"Luke, I was going to tell you, but then you hated me and I didn't know how to and then last night I was going to, but you walked away and then I knew if I brought her to school you would see her and know straight away" Sophie explained "I know I had no right to keep her away from you, for 3 years, but I had no choice, my parents moved me away"

"You could have called or sent pictures, but instead you lie about the abortion, me being the father and everything" Lucas looked at the girl in his arms "And I guess you're my little cupcake"

The girl giggled "Mama, I'm dada lil cupcke"

"And my little princess" Sophie smiled

"So right now I'm gonna deal with this mess you've created" Lucas told Sophie "You've had her for 3 years and I've miss everything, so this is how were gonna do this. I have her Friday to Monday nights and you have her Monday nights to Friday night's okay"

"Yea okay sounds fair Luke" Sophie agreed. Owen said nothing.

"Good, but I want it in writing so I'm going to file for joint custody" Lucas passed Serena over to her mom and kissed her on the forehead "Bye baby girl"

"Bye dad" Serena waved "Wove woo"

Love you too baby" Lucas smiled and walked off to find Brooke.

Xxxxxx

I couldn't believe Lucas had a little girl. That has always been my dream to have a little girl. I know I couldn't be mad at him, but I could help feeling a lone at this minute of time. I was looking for either Peyton or Haley or both together. Yeah right that was never happening. Well that's what I thought until I saw them coming out the bathroom together laughing and joking. I stopped in front of them with one hand on my hip.

"What did I miss?" I asked confused "Yesterday Haley couldn't stand you and now, your bestfriends?"

"No were friends" Haley stated "Where bestfriends Brooke"

"Okay anyway I need to talk to you two" I told them. I took them into a spear classroom and shut the door.

"What's up Brooke?" Peyton questioned

"Well I got questioned about being preggers, but it wasn't me. So it is one of you two and I wanna know who please?" I responded

They both put up their hands. I stopped and couldn't believe they were both pregnant. OMG this was not fair. I would have had my baby by now too, but no I lost him or her and they gain a him or her. This was not fair damn it.

"You're both preggers?" I said quietly

"I guess we are" Haley smiled

"That's nice. I need to go class" I walked pass them and left the room. They looked at each other and didn't understand why I just did that. I don't even know why I just did that, but I did so I kept walking.

Xxxxxx

Yeah I lied, but I dunno what happened. I just could stay there or with Luke, I had to be gone. I went to my locker. I had another free period so I was gonna go to the library and read a book or do my math homework. Then I felt Lucas turned me around. I didn't wanna be near him or anyone else for that matter at the moment and I dunno why again. Yeah I thought I got over the whole miscarriage thing, but I guess not even f that was like 2 years ago or something. I didn't look up at Lucas I just stood there feeling alone and betrayed of some sort. Maybe from the man upstairs i.e. god or myself I dunno.

"About earlier Brooke. I Erm..." I cut him off

"Forget it" I shut my locker and turned to walk away

The stopped me and pulled me in his embrace. I wanted out so badly "Brooke I'm sorry"

"Lucas let me go" I tried to push him away "Lucas get off me" then he let me go and I looked back at him.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked

"I'm not mad Luke" I shook my head "I'm not mad"

"Then why are you acting like you are?" Lucas responded "I didn't know Serena was mine, but I am staying in her life"

I looked at him. I was surprised her thought I would make him not see her "OMG"

"What?"

"I am not a monster Luke" I had tears burning in my eyes, threatening to fall out "I wouldn't ever make you not know that little girl. She is gorgeous and looks completely like you. She is your little girl Luke. Not mine and yours. Yours and Sophie's and I don't know if can do this. I want to, I want to try I do, but I dunno if I'm strong enough to do it" the tears couldn't hold in any longer and they poured out streaming down my face like warm waterfalls.

"Brooke we can do this. I know we can" Lucas pleaded "Please Brooke, you won't have to do it alone"

"Luke I don't kno-"Lucas stopped me when he leaned in and kissed me harder. He pushed me into the cupboard. I didn't believe it was gonna do this again even though I was happy we were.

Xxxxxx

Peyton was on her way to tell Nathan that they were expecting a baby in 7 months time. She had just found out and wanted to tell him before anyone could tell that she had a little bump appearing on her stomach. Nathan was in the gym shooting some hoops. He smiled when he entered the gym. He ran over to her and kissed her "What you doing here baby?"

"I came to tell you something" Peyton kissed him back

"Okay" Nathan sat on the bleachers next to Peyton "What's up baby?"

"Remember 3 months ago when we had sex, the condom broke" She explained "Nate I'm pregnant"

"Wait what?" Nathan was astonished

"I'm pregnant" Peyton repeated "I'm 2 months pregnant"

"OMG you serious?" Nathan jumped up and shot the ball through the hoop again

"Yeah I'm serious Nate" she nodded

"Were having baby?" Nathan picked Peyton up and span her around the room while they screamed in excitement.

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	21. I don't need you!

**So only one person is reviewing this story and I'm glad they like it. I am writing this because I love writing it. I'm glad that one person also likes it. **

Chapter 21

Lucas left the cupboard first. Then 5 minutes late he left it heading for the library. Lucas told me he'll catch me later. I couldn't believe what Lucas and I had just done, but for that 5 minutes it did occupy me and I didn't think about the situation I was in. I felt so left out all of a sudden. I would off had my baby, but I haven't and that sucks. I'm surrounded my everyone who is either Pregnant or has a baby and I hate it. I wish I was pregnant, and then I remembered back to my calendar I was due to come on my period on Saturday and I'm always right about them. It was Friday game tonight. I so didn't want to go out there and perform in front of everyone, but I couldn't pull out now. I got to the library and pulled out my math book and started to study. Then I felt the presence of someone else, they sat down and I looked up to see who it was. It was Sophie.

"What do you want?" I whispered

"I wanna make sure my former bestfriend is okay" She replied

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked now looking back to my math book

"Well since I accused you of being preggers and you're not and then you finding out that your boyfriend fathered Serena my little girl, which must have stung" Sophie told me. I looked at her and saw the fun she was having saying all this to me. She wanted to hurt me and I don't know why, but it worked and I wasn't going to show her that.

"Yeah well I'm fine about it. Serena is a little cutie" I responded "If Lucas wants to be in her life then Lucas I a allowed that right and no one will stop him even me"

"Well said for a girl who's boyfriend won't spend as much time with her as he will his own baby" Sophie smirked at me and I looked back to my book.

"Yeah well Serena hasn't seen her dad in 3 years and that is down to you and your bubble brain boyfriend, so Lucas has so much to catch up on and I will not stand in his way. He had a connection straight away when he saw that little girl. He'll be a great dad" I told Sophie. I didn't care what she would say at this to stand moment. Lucas is happy and his little girl deserves her dad in her life and I was never going to stand in his way, I would have been a bitch if I did. I love you Lucas so much and we will get through this together.

"Yeah well whatever. I have to go" Sophie got up

"Sophie" I called quietly

"What?" She stopped and looked back at me.

"You will never be able to break me and Lucas up. We will get through this together. I love him and he loves me. We are not breaking up ever" I smiled and she turned and walked away in defeat.

I turned back to my math book and began to study again, when I felt another presence. The person sat down and I looked up to find my gorgeous boyfriend smiling at me "Why you smiling at me like that Luke?"

"I heard what you said to Sophie just now" He kept smiling "Do you really think I'll be a good dad?"

"Yeah I do Luke" I nodded

"And were in this together and where not breaking up and you love me that much you'll let Serena into your life as well" Lucas asked

"Yep Luke, everything I said I meant" I nodded again "I love you so much that I don't care who you fathered, I'll always be behind you 100%. It's me and you against the world Luke" He leaned in and kissed me

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis" He kissed me again

"And I love you Lucas Eugene Scott" I smiled

"So about earlier I didn't mean to do that?" He sounded embarrassed

"What pull me into a cupboard or have sex with me?" I asked

"Pulling you into a cupboard, Brooke I loved the sex part in the school part is kinda risky" He revealed

"I like risky Luke, so I'm not bothered and I love the sex part too" I whispered so no one could hear us "You know we nearly got caught yesterday by Peyton"

"Really" Lucas laughed silently

"Yeah it felt so flustered when she said I looked like I just had sex or something. I didn't know what to do so I changed the subject" I silently laughed back "Gosh were bad, but I love it"

"So do I pretty girl, anyway I need to get going. Coach called a meeting at 10:00" Lucas kissed me and then headed out the library.

Gosh whenever Lucas is not with me all of a sudden I feel lost and alone. I guess I miss him. I never used to feel like this, I used to love my space. But then again when I was pregnant with Julian's baby I suddenly felt the same urges to be with him all the time even though it went away a month after I found out. Wait no way, I can't be. Nope I'm not. I'll come on my period tomorrow and it will prove I'm not with child. I put my math book away and went to the baby section in the library and brought one of the books back to my table and sat there reading it. One part of me wished and hoped I was preggers and the other side wished I wasn't because my mum would go crazy and kick me out and then I'll have nowhere to go, well actually I will because I still have the money my dad gives me every now and again that I put into a bank account my mum don't know about and plus the money my Nana had left me when she died and the money my other Nana on my dad side left me too. I had all that money in my bank account separate from the one my mum knows about. I felt sick and hot headed and all flustered. Damn this can't be happening to me, maybe I'm just ill or something. Yeah I wanted a baby, but not now, not yet even if everyone I know has one already. I hated the morning sickness that I have been feeling since yesterday. Nope I am not preggers I kept telling myself, I'll just wait until tomorrow and see if my period starts and if it does that I'm in the clear. I heard the bell go; I put the book back and headed for my next lesson.

Xxxxxx

Haley had a free period so she decided to spend it with Chris. He picked her up and promised to drop her off before lunch. Haley sat in the passenger seat silent as a mouse. Chris looked over to her and saw something was wrong. He stopped the car and turned to her, she looked up at him and tears formed in her eyes.

"Haley baby, what's wrong?" He asked worried

"I have s-s-something I need to tell you" Haley stuttered

"Okay, what is it sweetie?" He asked again

"I'm" She started and then stopped

"You're what Hales?" Chris sounded really worried now

"Chris what I am about t-t-to tell y-y-you will either b-b-break us or m-m-make us" Haley explained scaring Chris even more then he already was.

"Haley please just tell me what is wrong with you" Chris pleaded

"I'm" Haley started again "I'm p-p-pregnant Chris" Haley saw Chris's face drop and at that moment she knew this was gonna break them.

"H-h-how" Chris said

"I don't even think your that stupid to ask me that Chris" He looked at her "We had fucking sex for god sake"

"You can't be" He stated "We were always protected"

"Yeah I know Chris, but things like this happen" Haley told him.

He then turned angry on Haley and she could see he was about to blow up on her, she saw his face turned red "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"No I bloody well didn't, like I wanna be pregnant at 17, like I wanna be a pregnant teenager who's still in school." Haley also blow up "This was an accident Chris, an accident we both made"

"I'm sorry, I just can' believe this is happening" Chris apologised

"It's okay, but we going to do?" Haley asked

"Do you wanna keep it?" He asked

"I dunno. I don't wanna be this girl. I don't want to be pregnant at 17 and still in school with everyone judging me" Haley told Chris "But I don't want to have an abortion"

"Then what we going to do?" Chris asked sounding confused

"I guess I'm going to keep it" Haley rubbed her tummy "If I'm completely honest I already loved him or her, yeah I don't wanna be that girl everyone judges, but I will be and yeah wish I waited, but this little baby will be mine to love. I can do this with or without you Chris"

"I'm sorry Hales, I can't do this. You either get rid of it or where done" Haley looked at her so called boyfriend in disgust.

"Then where over" I stated "Take me back to school please" Chris drove Haley to school, she got out and that was the last time she was every going to see the father of her baby.

Xxxxxx

School had ended. I was in the locker room with the rest of the girls. I told Haley and Peyton they don't have to perform today, but they said they wanted to and I was okay with it. I gave the squad a little cheer speech and then we were called out into the gym. I ran out first and then the squad followed. We all cheered and got into out places. The music started and we started to do out routine. The routine was done now. We stood on the sideline where we normally stand and the boys ran out. I saw Lucas who waved over to me. I smiled and waved back, then began to feel faint and sick. My head felt so light and my legs began to feel like jelly. Then before I knew it I hit the floor pretty hard. I heard screams and Lucas's voice "Call an ambulance"

"Somebody call a bloody ambulance, brooks had gone down "My eyes felt heavy and my head hurt so badly. I must have fainted.

When I finally woke up I was lying on a hospital bed with a nurse sitting beside me. She smiled at me and checked my forehead "Hey Brooke, how you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car" I replied groggily, I sat myself up a bit

"You've got a lot of people who care about you, there outside, would you like me to call someone in for you?" The nurse asked

I shook my head "No thanks, I'll be okay for a while"

"Okay Brooke, let me know if can get you something" The nurse smiled again. Her name tag said 'Abbey' that was a nice name I thought to myself.

"Erm... actually Nurse Do you know why I fainted?" I asked "Well that's what I'm guessing happened to me"

"Well it was be lack of water and food, but I still have to check the blood test I took when you came in, when I have checked that I will let you know okay. You stay and rest" She left the room and I heard Lucas asking her questions about me.

Half hour later the nurse returned, she smiled at me again. She sat down beside my bed and had a clip board in her hand "Brooke I had just got the test results back"

"Okay I sat up and swung my legs over the bed and looked at the nurse. Her smiled turned to concern "What is it Nurse Abbey?" I asked sounding worried

"Brooke your pregnant" She told me and my heart dropped. My face turned pale and I thought I was going to faint again. I took deep breaths and I could feel tears burning in my eyes.

"I can't be" I shook my head "You must have made a mistake. That is not possible. I cannot be pregnant. No I can't be"

"Brooke I checked 3 times and they all came out the same" She told me

The tears began to flow out of my eyes and down my cheeks "You don't understand, I cannot be pregnant, my mum will kill me, I have school do deal with and gosh I can't be"

"Calm down Brooke. Do you know who the father is?" She asked. I shot my head up and nodded.

"Yeah"

"Okay well that's a start, do you want me to call him for you?" She asked

"His out in the hall" I sobbed "It's Lucas Scott"

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Yeah I wanted a baby, but wanting and actually getting one are two different things. What was I going to tell my mum? She was back tonight so I won't see her until tomorrow. She is going to kill me and then she is going to kick me out. OMG this can't be happening. The tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them no matter how much I tried.

The nurse had left and came back in with Lucas. He looked at me and rushed over. I couldn't look at him so I kept my head down until he cupped my face and brought my eyes to him. He looked at the nurse "I'll give you guys a moment" she left again. He sat in the seat opposite from me and took my hand.

"Brooke what is wrong?" He asked "What did she tell you? Are you going to be okay?"

I kept my eyes on him. I didn't know how to tell him, so I kept quiet for a moment. Then I opened my mouth and it just came out "I'm p-p-pregnant"

"P-p-pregnant" Lucas stuttered "As in with baby?"

I nodded still crying my eyes out. I didn't know what I was going to do, but Lucas sounded happy.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead "Where having a baby?"

I nodded again and then wiped my eyes dry "Lucas what am I going to do? I'm 17 in school and my mum is going to go crazy when she finds out, she'll kick me out"

"We'll get through it together Brooke; I have some money saved up. We can get a apartment and have our own little family. Me, you, our baby and of course Serena" I looked at him and for the first time I smiled.

"You really think this will work Luke?" I asked

"Yeah I do. I love you and that's all that matters" He kissed me on the lips and I smiled again

"I knew you would make this all okay" I kissed him back "And I don't need you money Luke, I have money saved up for when I was going to move out anyway" I told him

"Okay, but we'll do this together, me and you" He hugged me and from then on I felt extra safe on Lucas's arms.

The nurse came in and gave me the all clear to go home. She told me that I have to eat and drunk regularly and that I have an appointment in 3 months time. I smile and Lucas took my hand. We walked into the hall and everyone hugged me and asked me if I was okay. I looked at Lucas and said I will be. Then they asked me what was wrong. I looked around at them all. There was Haley, Peyton and Nathan and Lucas's and Nathan's mum and dad. Looked nodded and I told him "I'm pregnant" "I saw the smile on Haley's and Peyton's faces, they hugged me and congratulated me too and then I turned and saw Karen and Keith looking concerned.

"Luke, you now have 2 children you need to take care of" Keith sounded worried

"I know dad and I will. I'll work extra shifts at the cafe and make up two accounts for Serena and my baby Brooke is having" Lucas told him

"That's what I'm talking about boy" Keith hugged Lucas and congratulated him then hugged me and so did Karen.

"Both my boys gonna be fathers" Karen cried "I know you guys are young and I wanted better for you, but you seem happy and that is all I ever wanted for you. I then turned to Peyton and Haley "I'm sorry about earlier I was just I guess jealous, but now everything is okay. How did Nathan take it Pey?"

"He was good about it, if we have a boy he wants to name him Stuart which is not happening" we laughed

"How about Chris Hales?" I asked and saw her face drop when I mentioned it

"We broke up, he told me to either pick him or the baby and I picked my baby so were finished" Haley revealed

"I'm so sorry" I hugged her "What about your family?"

"I rang my mum earlier and she told me to get out of her house, so I'm homeless even though my dad tired to convince her not to throw me out" Haley told me. I felt so bad for her. She lost everything and everyone.

"How about you come live with me?" I suggested

"You sure?" Haley responded

"Yep" I nodded

"Okay thanks" Haley smiled

"You're welcome" I hugged her "I'm properly going to get kicked out too, but I have an apartment I was looking at 2 months ago. It here in tree hill. It has 4 rooms and rent isn't bad it like $700 a month which we can work between us"

"Sounds good" Haley smiled again

"How about you bring your stuff over tonight and then tomorrow morning we'll go check it out yeah" I suggested

"Okay" We all turned and left the hospital.

Xxxxxx

Lucas had driven me home after I explained I walked to school that morning. He offered to come in, but I told him I was tired and that I'll see him tomorrow. It was Saturday tomorrow so we could hang out then. He took my shoes off and went to make something to eat when I decided I'll order pizza instead. The door bell went. I got up and answered it. A girl was standing on my door step with a little boy in her arms. She smiled at me "Are you Brooke Davis?"

I nodded "Yeah I am and you are?"

"Rachel Davis" She replied

"Davis, well that's weird" I stated "What can I help you with?"

"Brooke I have just taken a 10 hour plan ride over to tree hill to come find you. I have been in tree hill for 4 days now and then I finally found you" She explained

"Who are you?" I questioned

"I'm your sister" She revealed

"That's impossible" I answered

"It's the truth Brooke, we have the same dad" She told me

"How?"

"10 years ago our dad was flying back and forward to our homes to play dad and then when my mum found out she told him to pick and he did, your parents go a divorced and he was living and with our family day and then last year I found out what had happened and I wanted to find you, but dad wouldn't let me. Then last month he finally told me where you were and I got the first plane out with my little boy and here we are" she explained

"How old is she?" I asked looking at the little boy I her arms

"2 yesterday" She told me

"His adorable" I smiled at him and he pulled on his mum's shirt

"Thanks" She replied

"What's his name?" I questioned

"Regan Connelly" She responded

"You named him after his dad I'm guessing" I asked

"Yeah Reece was a good father until we broke up and now he signed custody over to me" She answered "Anyway Brooke I'm here to build a relationship we were wrongly starved off"

"Really?" I was kinda excited "You want a sister relationship?"

"Yeah I do Brooke" She nodded "I came to the school game, but it was called off"

"Oh yeah I kinda fainted and had to go hospital, but I'm okay now. Well I wasn't and I won't be when my mum finds out, but I have a plan, so I will be okay" I rambled losing Rachel is what I was saying. I looked at her and she looked confused.

"If your mum finds out what?" Rachel asked

"That I'm pregnant, she will kick me out, but I have a plan" I answered

"My mum was like that when she found out about Regan, but then my dad talked her around and now she's okay with it and stuff" Rachel told me

"My mum aint like that, she won't forgive me for this, because I would be ruining her image and she will hate that, but I'm moving out tomorrow anyway, so I won't give her the chance to kick me out" I revealed "All is good"

"Oh okay that's good then" Rachel spoke "You and the father together?"

"Yeah were happily I love and were gonna get through it together with the help from his family and my friends" I told her

"And me" She smiled "I'm here for you Brooke, even if we have only known each other for 15 minutes"

I laughed and so did she and the Regan giggled "Mama me night night"

"Okay baby, were going home now" Rachel cooed him "Brooke we live just behind the apartments on walnut street, if you need anything just come see me okay"

I nodded and waved as they got into Rachel's car and left. I shut the door not believing I have a sister, I have always wanted a sister and now I have one.

Xxxxxx

The next day I woke up completely forgetting Haley was meant to come over last night, then I remembered she called saying she was staying at Lucas's because she was too tired, so I gave her the address of the apartment and told her to meet me there at 12:00. I got up and finished packing from last night. I was all done by 11:00. Lucas told me he was coming round at half 11 to moved the heavy stuff from my home to my apartment. That gave me half hour to argue with my mum. I headed down the stairs. There were boxes full down there too. Full of my DVD's, music and the stuff in the kitchen which I brought as well since I basically lived in the house myself. My mum was sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"You going somewhere Brooke?"My mum asked me when she sensed my presence

"I'm moving out?" I answered

"Why on god's earth would you wanna do that for?" She put down the paper and looked up at me

"I thought I would save you the chance of kicking me out" I walked over to the cabinet and carried on packing.

"Why would I kick you out pumpkin?" She questioned

"Because I'm pregnant" I turned to look at her and I was right, I knew it.

She looked at me like I was an alien that invaded her house. She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes then it started "YOU'RE WHAT?" She screamed at me

"You heard me and I'm not doing this wit you mother" I stated

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU GET YOURSELF KNOCKED UP BROOKE?"

"I didn't do it on purpose it was an accident. Didn't plan on this happening mother, it just did" I replied not raising my voice and not feeling stressed

Then my mum calmed down when she realised I wasn't going to raise my voice like she was doing "Well there are options, you could have an abortion or you could give the baby u-"I stopped her there. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

I turned to her and shook my head "I am not having an abortion and I am not giving my baby up. He or she is mine; mine and you will not take my baby from me. do you understand mother. I will do this and if I have to do it without your support then so be it. I have Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Karen, Keith, Nathan and my sister" I told her "I don't need you"

"You haven't got a sister Brooke" She told me

"I have actually and you know I have. You just kept her a secret from me" I smirked "Well she found me mum and she has a baby herself so she knows what she's doing. Like I said I don't need you"

"That's good because you haven't got me. You selfish, spoilt little slut" I just got hit in the face by the word of my mother "I want you out my house before the end of the day and I don't want to see you again"

"That's good because I don't want you in baby's life" I taped up the box "I'll be gone this afternoon. Luke is coming over to get my stuff" I had tears streaming down my face the moment I mum disowned me. It hurt. It really hurt.

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	22. Karen  Keith  Kelsie

**So I hope you guys like this so far. Feel free to give your opinions. I'm really glad that some people are still reviewing my story, just so I know that people are reading it and liking it. I will carry on and finish it because I love writing this and some of my reviewers are reading it still.**

Chapter 22

Lucas had come to pick up my stuff in a truck he had hired. I was still at home packing the last bits of my stuff. When I finished. I put all the boxes near the stairs for when Lucas came to get the rest of my things. My mum went out and told me to be gone by the time she got back and I told her I would be. Lucas came back and hour later and I was all packed and ready to go back with him. We decided that I would move in to the apartment with Haley and he would stay at his mm's house until the baby was born and then we were going to talk about him moving in too. Haley told me that she was only going to live with me until she had enough money to get her own place which I didn't mind. We decided to take the smaller apartment, the two bedroom one. The rent was good and we could pay it no problem. Lucas and I arrived. Haley had already brought her things over with the help of Nathan who was now getting along with Haley and they were okay now.

"Luke she called me a slut" I confessed feeling angry and upset "A slut Luke, how could she call me that because I'm pregnant?"

"Who Brooke? Who called you a slut?" Lucas asked rubbing my back

"My mother that who. She called me a slut and told me to get out" I replied

"Brooke dot worry about her. It's me and you against the world and that's how it's going to stay" Lucas kissed me and then I realised that he was meant to get Serena last night, but I haven't seen her yet.

"Luke weren't you meant to get Serena last night?" I asked looking around to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah I did get her pretty girl, she's with Haley in the apartment" Lucas told me. I smiled and followed him inside where Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Serena were.

Serena looked at me and then smiled. She came running up to me and pulled on my skirt. I looked down and picked her up "Hey princess"

She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek "I think she likes you Brooke" Lucas kissed me on the lips and then Serena on the forehead.

"Book" Serena called. She was trying to say my name, but it came out as Brooke. Bless her she was so cute and adorable.

"Brooke I'm going to bring in the rest of the stuff okay. You just stay here with the girls and Serena" Lucas and Nathan walked out to the truck and brought in box after box.

Xxxxxx

Rachel and Regan got home. Rachel called her dad as soon as she put Regan down for his nap. Her dad picked up on the first ring "Hey Rach, you okay?"

"Yeah dad I'm good. I just saw Brooke. She's well and everything" Rachel told her dad

"That's good. I haven't seen her in 10 years. I really do wish everything went different, but it didn't and I couldn't do anything about it" Her dad told her

"I know dad, but Brooke's pregnant and her mum kicked her out" Rachel revealed to her dad "I told her that I am here, so dad I'm staying in tree hill with Brooke and her baby and my baby boy"

"Great so both my girls have babies" her dad sighed "Well okay if you really wanna stay in tree hill with Regan then you can, I will carry on sending her money and I will send you money as well"

"Thanks daddy. We love you" Rachel kissed into the phone

"Love you too baby" Her dad did the same and then they both hung up the phone.

Xxxxxx

Lucas and Nathan put my bed back together and I unpacked some boxes. First I started with the kitchen. Then I headed for my bedroom. I put my cloths away, Serena was stuck to me. She went everywhere I went and wouldn't leave my sight. She sat on my bed smiling at me, playing with her dolls. I put my pictures on the walls and on my side table. Then I heard Lucas calling me.

"Brooke baby" Lucas walked into my room

"Yeah"

"I need to go see my mum for an hour or so" He told me as I was putting my picture album away and the rest of pictures on my collage.

"Okay" I go t up "I'll see you later then" I kissed him and then I heard Serena giggling. She was laughing because we were kissing. That is so cute.

"Come one princess were going to see Nanny Karen" Lucas picked Serena up and kissed me again and then headed out with Nathan, which left just us girls.

"Bye Brooke" Nathan called

"See ya later Nate" I shouted back

Then Peyton walked into the room "Brooke" she sat on my bed.

I looked up at her "Yeah"

"Are you happy about bringing a baby into the world?" She asked me

I got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to her in surprise "Yeah I am Pey, why are you not. Is Nathan not?"

"No I was just wondering that's all. Nathan is really happy about it actually. He talks about it all it time. Names and a nursery and baby cloths. I love it when e brings it up" Peyton replied

"Peyton what's up?" I asked knowing something was up by the look on her face

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can bring a baby into the world and love him or her. I was adopted Brooke and I have always wanted to find my biological parents, but then I decided not too. My mum died and my dad is always away. I want this baby to have all the love they shall need and deserve" Peyton explained

"Pey, you and Nathan can give the baby that. You can do this because the love you will give will give the baby all she or he shall need" I assured her

"You're right" Peyton hugged me "Thank you Brookie"

"Anytime Pey" I then went to unpack the last box. My stuffed animals I totally love.

"So Brooke I'm going to go and leave you guys to pack. Congrats on the baby and I hope everything goes okay" She hugged me again and then she headed out and I heard the door slam behind her.

Xxxxxx

Lucas was in the car on his way to his mum's house with Nathan when they got a call. It was Keith their dad. Nathan answered it since Lucas was driving and Serena was in the back.

"Hey dad, where just on our way to you guys" Nathan answered on the second ring

"Take a detour to the hospital" Keith responded

"Why? Are you guys okay? Is mum okay?" Nathan sounded all panicky

"You're mum has gone into labour" Keith told him

"Okay where on our way. See ya soon dad" Nathan hung up and turned to Lucas

"Take a detour to the hospital Luke" Nathan sighed "Mum's in labour"

Lucas looked shocked, but turned the car around and headed for the hospital. Serena fell asleep in the back "Nate will you ring Brooke and tell her to come to the hospital please"

"Yeah I'm on it" Nate nodded looking back at Serena.

Xxxxxx

I had finished packing. The sofa from my room at my mum's house was in the front room at the moment until we haven't got another one. I was sitting on it alone as Haley went for a walk, all she told me was she had finished unpacking and needed to think. So I let her go since she told me she needed to be alone. I was just about to drift off to sleep when my phone rang. I answered it on the third ring because I had to find it first.

"Hello" I sounded all groggily

"Brooke, Lucas and I are on our way to the hospital" Nathan told me

"W-what is everything okay? Is Serena okay? Is Luke okay? Are you okay?" I sat up in worry

"Brooke calm down" Nathan instructed me "Everyone is okay. Mum's gone into labour and Lucas wanted you to meet us up there"

"Oh okay. I'm on my way" I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys and headed for the hospital in my car.

Xxxxxx

When I got to the hospital, I didn't see Lucas or Nathan. I asked at the desk for Karen Scott. They directed me to the labour ward. I headed down there and still I saw no Lucas or Nathan. Just saw Keith.

"Keith I came as soon as Nathan called me" I was kinda out of breath "How she doing?"

"She is doing well. She is 5 centimetres dilated at the moment" Keith told me "They said she should be fully dilated soon"

"Okay, where are Lucas and Nathan?" I asked still not being able to see them

"There not here yet" Keith said "They should be here soon and with him saying that Nathan and Lucas walked through the double doors with Serena in his arms.

"Dad" Lucas called out "How's mum doing?"

"Fine, she should be fully dilated real soon" Keith told the both

"Brooke thanks for coming?" Lucas hugged me and handed the sleeping Serena to me

"Anytime Luke" I sat on the chair with Serena in my lap waiting for the news of Karen like everyone else

Xxxxxx

Haley was walking around town when she saw Chris sitting in the river court with another girl. She couldn't believe it. It had been 1 day since they broke up and his already trying to get into other girls pants. Haley didn't know whether she should go over to him or just turn around and walk away. Then she decided she was going to confront him about it all. He didn't see her walking towards him and carried on talking to the girl.

"Chris what the hell are you playing at" Haley walked up to him not looking at the girl

Chris stood up and stepped closer to Haley "What you doing here?"

"I went for a walk and ended up here seeing you with her" Haley replied looking over at the girl who said nothing "Why are you with her?"

"We were just hanging out and stuff" Chris told Haley "It's allowed Hales"

"Don't call me Hales, only people I like can" Haley stated

Then the girl stood up "I'm his girlfriend" She told Haley entwining her fingers with Chris

"You're kidding me right?" Haley laughed

"No we've been dating since this morning" She answered

"You get me pregnant and then you go out and date whoever you fucking well like. I thought you were different Chris. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong yet again" Haley had tears burning in her eyes "You're just like the rest of them. You're a loser and a prick and my baby is better off without you as her or his dad"

The girl looked at Haley as if she had three heads "Wait did you say you're preggers by my man"

"He was my man first and yeah I am pregnant. 3 months to be exact" Haley nodded "I'm outta here" Haley turned round and walked the way she came.

Xxxxxx

Karen had fully dilated. Keith was sin the delivery room with her. I could hear her screaming. It sounded like she was being murdered or something and it scared me like hell. Was I going to scream like that? Was I going to hurt like that? Serena was still sleeping. I was stroking her hair secretly wishing she was mine and Lucas's and not Sophie's. Talking to Sophie I haven't heard from her since she tried to break me and Lucas up again. Karen had been in labour for like 6 hours already. It was dark outside and when I looked at my watch it was 10:00pm. I texted Haley saying I won't be home anytime soon and she said okay, she'll see me tomorrow. Then Keith came out of the room all teary eyed.

"Dad" Lucas said standing up

"We had a girl" Keith smiled and hugged his boys

"Congratulations Keith" I hugged him afterwards, but I couldn't get up so he came and hugged me "How Karen doing now?"

"She tired, but she's okay" He answered "She is holding our little princess at the moment"

"Bless you guys. I'm glad everything is okay" I smiled still stroking Serena's hair

"Wanna come in and see her?" He asked me

"Erm... I'll go in after the boys since it is their sister and all" I replied

"Brooke you can go in. We'll go in after you" Lucas told me

"No I can't do that. She's your family" I shook my head insisting

"Brooke go" Lucas took Serena in his arms and took my hand in his other and leaded me to the room.

"Fine if you're sure" I agreed

"Go Brooke" Nathan told me

I headed for the room Karen and their baby were in. I opened the door and smiled at Karen who was lying in the bed with a pink bundle in her arms. Her baby girl. At that moment I was feeling excited about having my baby and meeting him or her in 9 months time. I walked over to the bed and smiled "She's gorgeous" I pulled back the blanket and saw the baby girl who looked just like Lucas when he was born.

"Thank you Brooke" She smiled back up at me "You know this will be you in 9 months time"

"I know right. Scary too" I replied sitting down "I told the guys to come in before me, but they insisted that I come in and see you first"

"It's okays Brooke. I'm glad you came in to see how it will be in 9 months for you and Lucas. You know I always wanted something different for Lucas. He dated a bunch of girls and I never actually liked one of them and the least one I liked was that Sophie girl he dated 2 years ago, I was always secretly hoping you guys would finally get together. Everyone knew you were destined to be with each other" Karen told me "And then when you told me you were pregnant yesterday, my heart stopped. Didn't want that for you guys, but I knew that you would be great parents. Yeah I wanted Lucas to go places before he started a family, but I'm glad you guys finally decided to get together"

"Ever since you and Lucas took me home that night when I was 6 I had always like Lucas and then when I turned 13 I fell in love with him even though there were plenty of boys I could have chosen from. Lucas was always the first one I would turn to when I had a problem. As I grew older I never fell outta love with Lucas even when I did date some guys. He was always on my mind and then when he dated Sophie my heart dropped because I was going to ask him out and then I dated Julian and my love for your son was put aside and I grow to love Julian and then when we broke up Lucas came back into my heart and I loved him all over again and now where dating I couldn't be happier ad yeah I didn't want to get pregnant anytime soon, but I don't regret it. I already love him or her and I know I will be good at it, well I hope I will be" I told Karen who listened to me which I liked "I love Lucas more than life it's self and I know I will love my baby all the same"

"Brooke you were like a daughter to me and I love you and Lucas being together" She smiled cooing her baby in her arms "If you ever need to talk. Come see me okay"

"Okay" I agreed and smiled at the two in the bed

Xxxxxx

I was sent home by Lucas because I was tired and Lucas told me to relax and rest. I wanted to stay, but I didn't argue with him. He wanted to stay so I let him and offered to take Serena back to mine because she was drifting off to sleep and it was 12:00pm, way past her bed time. When I got home I went to check on Haley. She was sleeping, but I noticed she had been crying because there were tissues on the floor around her and she had tear stains down her cheeks. I mad Serena a bed on the pull out mattress under my bed. I put Serena to bed and got dressed into my night cloths. I lay on my bed and just kept thinking rubbing my hands over my stomach. I was thinking about possible names we might name her or him. I then thought of the name 'Brogan' for a girl and the name 'Brandon' for a boy. I liked them names, but I also liked 'Lucy' for a girl and 'Logan for a boy. I didn't know what to chose. I would ask Lucas what he thought when we decide to sit down and talk about it since we have 9 months to go yet. Then I heard a knock at the door. Looked at the clock and it said 1:30pm who the hell would be knocking at the door this time of the morning. I looked over at Serena who was fast asleep. I tip toed to the door and answered it. It was Julian.

"Julian" I grasped "What are you doing here? Have you seen the time? It's 1:30pm in the morning"

"I know and I'm sorry if I woke you, but I wanted to apologise for my girlfriend" He replied "She had no right to come to your house and blow up on you like she did"

"Julian its okay we sorted it" I wiped my eyes "You can go now" I went to shut the door when he stopped me.

"Brooke why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Julian asked. I looked at him astonished

"How did you know I was pregnant?" I asked

"It's a small town" He told me

"Well I just found out" I replied

"Wait your pregnant?" He sounded shock this time and I was now confused

"Yeah we just established that" I was confused

"No I was talking about when we were together Brooke. You were pregnant then and you didn't tell me" He unconfused me "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to Julian. I was going to and then I got that text and everything went to shit and then I lost it and I got depressed and everything" I explained "I was planning to tell you Julian. I was"

"I'm sorry Brooke and I'm sorry for waking you too" He slightly smiled at me and then he turned to walk away, then he stopped and turned back "Oh and congratulations to you ad Lucas" I smiled at him

"Thank you Julian and I wish you all the best with your girlfriend"

With us saying that he left and I shut the door and fell asleep as soon as I got into my bed.

Xxxxxx

The next morning I decided to go and see the doctor because f I remember rightly she didn't tell me how far gone I was. Yeah I thought I was 3 days, but I can already see a baby bump and at 3 days that bump shouldn't be there yet. I left Serena with Haley and headed for the doctors. When I got there I was seen straight away. I walked into the room and sat down opposite the doctor.

"So Miss Davis, how can I help you today?" She asked

"I would like to find out how far gone I am?" I replied

"Okay, how about I give you a pregnancy test that will show you how far gone you are?" she responded

"Yeah that would be good thanks" I smiled. The doctor pulled out a test from her desk and gave it me.

I went to the toilet and took the test. I went back into the doctor's room and waited for the test to finish. 5 minutes later the test showed me that I was 4 months pregnant. I looked at it again. I could believe it. How can I be 4 months pregnant and then I remembered that I did sleep with Lucas before 3 days ago. It was at my first party since the accident. I was drunk and so was he, but we were in love. So I only have 5 months left until I meet my baby boy or girl.

"So Miss Davis you are 4 months pregnant and you are due to have a scan done. How is tomorrow?" the doctor asked

"Yeah tomorrow is okay" I replied "Thank you so much" I then left the doctors and headed back home.

Xxxxxx

When I got home I saw Lucas sitting on the floor playing with Haley and Serena. Serena saw me and smiled waving at me. I waved back and sat on the couch. Lucas got up and sat next to me. I needed to speak to him, so I let Haley look after Serena and I took Lucas into my room and shut the door.

"Luke, I have to tell you something" I sat on the bed and patted the space next to me for him to sit down and he did.

"Okay Brooke. What's up?" Lucas asked sitting next to me

"I went to the doctors today and I know I should have told you before I went, but needed to find out how far long I am" I explained

"We know how far gone you are Brooke. 3 days" Lucas responded

"No Luke I'm actually 4 months and that is why I have a little bump just like Haley and Peyton" I told him. He had shock all written over his face.

"But how?" Lucas asked

"Remember 4 months ago when we went to that party and got drunk well I remember that we had sex then and that's how we got pregnant "I explained "Luke have an appointment for my scan tomorrow if you would like to come with me"

"Of course I'd love to come with you pretty girl" Lucas kissed me "Where in this together"

"I was hoping you would say that Luke" I kissed him back.

Xxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	23. What the hell was that?

_**A kiss always means something – Brooke Davis**_

Chapter 23

So I am 4 months pregnant and I loved it. I could enjoy the pregnant life with my two bestfriends and we were all friends. When I was alone at home. I would tub my stomach and talk to my little bump that had formed. I know it might sound stupid, but I wanted the baby to hear my voice and I wanted to feel connected to the baby which I totally feel every day. Lucas has been out a lot lately and I mean a lot, like when he goes to pick up Serena on the day he gets her he is at least an hour at Sophie's house and I don't know why. He hates Sophie so I don't see why he would be there for that long. I don't question it though because I don't want him to feel that I don't trust him. Yeah I do trust him, well I think I do. I don't know. I know I love him and I know where having a baby and things need to change. Every week I want to bring it up, but I just leave it and then I remember last week when Lucas and I went out with Serena to lunch and then ice-cream and I went to get the ice-creams and when I returned some girl was talking to Lucas and by the looks of it she was flirting with him and he was flirting back. I wanted to storm over there and get between the two of them, but something stopped me and I don't know why either. At times I felt so alone in this pregnancy, I don't regret it, but I feel so alone. I know I can always talk to Haley and Peyton, but I need my Lucas back and by the looks of it we are drifting apart and this time, it's not my fault.

Xxxxxx

Haley was sitting on her bed with her calendar. She was counting the weeks back to when she conceived her baby when she realised something important. She had just realised that Chris was not the baby's father. When her and Nathan broke up she hung with Chris, but they didn't do anything or become a couple until 6 months later, she was sort of seeing this other dude from outta town and they slept together a couple of times and then he told her that he could fall for her and she done the only thing she thought was best. She ran away and never spoke to him again and now she had to call him up and tell him he was going to be a daddy. Haley put down the calendar and walked over to her drawer she opened it and pulled out a heart shaped necklace. He brought it for her. She opened it and there was a letter that slipped out of it and then she remembered back to that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Haley, I brought you something. Close your eyes" Haley closed her eyes. He brought out a heart shaped necklace and out it round her neck "You can open your eyes now"_

_Haley opened her eyes and looked down. She smiled when she saw the necklace. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips "It's beautiful and I love it"_

_He kissed her back and was glad she loved it "I love you Haley James" Haley stopped in shock. He had just said those tree words that she hasn't heard since Nathan. He saw the fear in her eyes "Haley are you okay?"_

_Haley shook her head and started to walk backwards "Felix, why would you ruin the moment and say that?" Haley asked _

"_Because I mean it. I could fall for you Haley James and I think I just did" Felix replied happily, but noticing Haley wasn't smiling. _

"_I gotta go" Haley took the necklace off and handed it to Felix and ran in the opposite direction_

"_Haley wait, please Haley" Haley just kept running and didn't stop for no one._

_Later that night Felix had posted something through her letter box in a blue envelope. Haley took it from the floor and looked out the window, he was walking away. She opened the envelope and took the necklace out and a note feel out of the envelope. It read:_

Haley I don't know why you ran off and I'm sorry if I upset you, but I really do love you. I guess this is good bye. You'll always be my baby. Felix xxx

_Haley took the note and necklace to her room and put them in drawer where they will stay until she takes them out again._

_**End of flashback**_

Haley liked Felix a lot. She never thought she would ever love again, not after Nathan. And then she fell for Felix, but ran when it got complicated and then she got into a relationship with Chris which was rushed. Haley was over Nathan completely and has been ever since she fell for Felix. Chris was a rebound that went wrong. She wanted Felix and that's all she wants. She rubbed on her belly; she put on the necklace and decided to ring Felix. So she grabbed her phone and pushed in his number and the rang it and waited for an answer. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello"

Xxxxxx

Lucas and I were walking in the park with Serena. It was his day to collect her. He was longer today. He was 2 hours late to pick me up for lunch and ice-cream like we normally do. I loved having Serena around, but I hate that Lucas is pulling away from me. Julian did it and now Lucas is doing it and it makes me feel that something is wrong with me. I could have had any guy I wanted, but I chose Lucas and this is what I get a baby and him drifting from me. We stopped at a bench in the park. Since I wasn't as big yet I went to play with Serena on the swings, I sat her on my lap and started to swing she was laughing with excitement. I looked over at Lucas who was talking to the same girl from before, but this time she was wiping something off Lucas's leg and he just sat there doing nothing like he was enjoying it or something. I in my right mind should have gone over there, but Serena was on my lap and I didn't want to cause a scene in front of her, so I left it.

Half hour later we had gotten our ice-creams and headed home. I put Serena to bed early so I could relax since I was too stressed at the moment and that was not good for the baby. I sat on the sofa when Lucas came in with his jacket one. I looked up at him in confusion "Are you going somewhere Luke?"

"Yeah Sophie needs me" He replied kissing me on the forehead

"Excuse me?" I responded

"Sophie needs me" He repeated

"Yeah I heard you the first time" I nodded "Why does she need you at this time Luke?"

"I dunno" Lucas lied, he knew why she wanted him

"Lucas why are you doing this to us?" I blurted out

"What you talking about Brooke?" Lucas asked confused "Why am I doing what to us?"

"Pushing me away" I replied

"I need to go Brooke, well talk about this later yeah" Lucas left before I could reply

'Fine' I said to myself. I knew something was going on and I didn't like it. Lucas and Sophie are spending a lot of time together considering he hates her months ago. I wanted to know what was going on and tomorrow when Sophie comes to get Serena I'm going to ask Lucas straight. Sophie is picking up Serena early because they have somewhere to be and stuff.

Xxxxxx

She rubbed on her belly; she put on the necklace and decided to ring Felix. So she grabbed her phone and pushed in his number and the rang it and waited for an answer. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello"

"Felix it's me" Haley responded rather quickly

"Haley bear, it's really you?" He asked sounding all excited

"Yeah it's me" She was glad he didn't hate her "Felix I need to tell you something"

"Ahh that sounds important Hales"

"Yeah it is, Erm... well Felix I'm pregnant" Haley told him hoping he wouldn't hang up

"How long you known?" Felix asked

"4 months" Haley revealed "But I didn't know you were the father until about an hour ago"

"Haley I love you and I haven't stopped even when you ran out on me and never got back to me" Haley smiled and Felix could hear it in her voice when she spoke again.

"Really?"

"Yeah Haley bear" Felix nodded

"What we going to do about this Felix?" Haley asked panicking

"Don't worry baby girl, I was moving in with my grandma tomorrow. How about we meet up and sort things out between us?" Felix answered

"You really thing we can sort this out?" Haley seemed happier than ever

"Yeah of course baby girl" Felix assured Haley.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow" Haley smiled into the phone

"Yep I'll call round to yours late afternoon" Felix told Haley and the them both hung up the phone.

Xxxxxx

It was 10am. Sophie had rung and said she was on her way to pick up Serena. Last night Lucas didn't come home until late. He said he was going to Sophie's, but I don't know anymore. We used to be so great, before we found out I was pregnant and stuff. May that was it, maybe he regretted the pregnancy and stuff. The bell rang, I got up from the couch, but Lucas ran from the room and got it instead. Sophie was stood on my door step. I hated her so much for leaving me for Charlotte and then coming back.

"Hey Luke, so where's my baby girl" Sophie asked looking at me

"Serena" Lucas called "Mama is here" Serena came running out of her room and headed for the door then leaped into her moms arms.

"Wow Brooke, you've put on a lot of weight since I last saw you" Sophie commented

"I haven't put on weight, I'm actually pregnant" I responded feeling offended

"Oh your preggers" Sophie sounded shocked. I thought Lucas would have told her by now

"Yeah 5 months in 3 weeks time" I nodded "I thought Lucas told you"

"He didn't know" Sophie looked at Lucas and then back at me "Well I have to be going now. Bye" she leaned in and kissed Lucas on the cheeks. Which took me by surprised. What the hell was going on with them two? Lucas shut the door and headed for the kitchen I followed him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked angrily

"What was what baby?" Lucas replied

"Don't call me baby Lucas and don't act like nothing is going on between you two" I was starting to get frustrated now

"She kissed me on the cheek Brooke, which is no big deal" Lucas stated

"No big deal. No big deal. Are you kidding me Luke? You hated her months ago and now all of a sudden everything is hunky dory between you two" I answered feeling my blood boiling

"Fine you want to know what's going on then I'll tell you. Sophie and Owen broke up last month and Sophie has needed my help to move Owen's stuff and set up the last bits of Serena's things and I agreed that is all. There is nothing going on with me and Sophie Brooke" Lucas explained

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of spending hour over there and when I ask you about it you lie to me. I would have been okay with it Luke. She is the mother of your child" I asked

"I know and I'm sorry, I just didn't want you getting upset over it.

"Yeah well you failed on that one Luke because I am upset that you lied to me again" I stated "What about the other girl at the park?"

"What girl?" He replied

"The one that cleaned soda of your pants while Serena and I were on the swing" I extended my question

"Oh Theresa" Lucas huffed "I used to hook up with her a few times before we even got together, she's my past Brooke"

"She didn't look like your past Luke" I shook my head "How you would like it if my ex fuck buddy started rubbing my in inappropriate places while you was on the swing with Serena?"

"Okay I see your point Brooke, but I didn't do anything" Lucas tried defending himself

"That is my point Luke, you didn't do anything. You just let her rub you while I was on the swing with your daughter" I had tears flowing from my eyes and I couldn't stop them either "You just did nothing"

"Brooke please" Lucas pleaded "Don't be jealous"

"You don't get it Luke. I'm not jealous and never was. You just push me away" I revealed "I feel it and I don't like it. You know I feel alone most of the time and then other times I feel you don't love me and you regret me and this baby I'm carrying, your baby" I tell him sobbing most of the time

"Brooke, you are my pretty girl and you are carrying my baby and I love you so much that I would do anything for you. You are my world, you and our baby boy or baby girl. Nothing could compare except Serena" Lucas came round the counter and held me in his arms "I don't regret anything, not with you Brooke. I will always love you. Your mine forever"

"Promise me that you will never leave me like everyone else does. Promise me Luke. Please promise me" I cried into his chest

"I promise pretty girl. I promise it's me and you against the world and then it's our family I will always car about and Serena too" Lucas cupped my face in the palm of his hand and lifted my head up and kissed me softly on my lips.

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott" I whispered in between kisses

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis" He whispered back

Xxxxxx

**3 months later**

I was starting to get really big. School was coming to an end soon. We had about 2 weeks be before prom. I was excited for it, but then again I am totally dreading it because I have to go shop for a maternity prom dress and be fat and horrible in the picture too. I had 2 months left before this baby was out of me. We decided not to find out the sex of the baby because we wanted to be surprised. I was secretly hoping to have a girl. I always wanted a girl. Lucas had gone out to get me more chocolate apples from the shop on the corner. Haley and Peyton were both due in the same month. Haley is due the week after prom and Peyton was due 2 days after prom. I was lying on my bed and feeling really hot, when I heard the door shut.

"Brooke baby, I'm back" Lucas called into me

"Okay Luke" I called back "I'll have it later"

Lucas walked into the room and smiled "I love you"

I looked at him and smiled back. That was out of the blue "I love you too" he leaned down and kissed me lightly on my lips.

"Right baby, if you wouldn't mind I promised Nathan that I would help him finish baby Declan's room" Lucas told me.

Yep Peyton and Nathan were having a baby boy. They found out because Nathan wanted to know whether or not to get blue stuff and Peyton agreed to shut him up. I was so happy when they told me because I brought them a baby blue Eeyore blanket with 'Declan' written on it. At times like that I sometimes wish I knew what my baby's sex is, but I am hanging on there, only 8 weeks left.

"Okay Luke, I don't mind. I need to sleep anyway" I replied "You still picking Serena up at 4:00?"

"Yep and then we'll had back here to our home together" Lucas smiled.

Lucas and I bought his dad's and mum's old house since they moved away and decided to go see the world with baby Lilly who turned 3 months last week. Serena has her own room and then we built in another room for the new baby which was already set up and ready to go.

"Alright baby, well I'll see you guys later then" I kissed Luke again and then he headed off to Nathan's.

Xxxxxx

Haley was getting ready for the baby and everything. Chris isn't in her life and she hasn't heard or seen him since the river court so she guessed she was doing it alone. She was now living in the apartment she used to share with Brooke since Lucas and Brooke moved in together. She had done the nursery and she was happy. She had forgiven Nathan and was friends with Peyton. She was free to do whatever she wanted and that is why she started dating Felix who moved in to tree hill 2 months ago. Then it turned out that Haley and Felix had history, they dated before she got with Nathan and then they slept together while she and Chris were none exclusive and it turned out that he was the father of her child. When she called him and told him, she moved down to tree hill from charlotte with his family and they moved in across the street from Lucas and Brooke. Haley wasn't finally really happy. Felix told her that he wanted her and always has, so she gave him a proper chance and here they are 2 months later, happy and with child. Haley found out that she was having a baby girl. Felix wanted to name her phoebe, but Haley wasn't so sure and said that they will name her when she is born and Felix agreed.

Haley was just putting the rest of the cloths she got for the baby in the drawer. Felix had told her that he was helping Nathan and Lucas with baby Declan's nursery so she was going to see him later instead. Then the door bell buzzed. Haley walked to the door and opened it.

"Brooke, hey" Haley smiled

"Hi Hales, I just needed to Erm get out of the house. Luke is at Nathan's and I just couldn't stand there any longer without company" I smiled back

"Come in" I followed Haley into the apartment and shut the door behind myself

"So how are you and Felix doing?" I asked sitting on the sofa opposite Haley

"Yeah were good, actually were better than good" Haley smiled "I didn't think anything would get better after Nathan and the Chris came along and broke my heart and then when I realised that the baby would be Felix's because that's the month I would have conceived her, he came back for us and everything is fine again"

I smiled at Haley and looked around the room, it was very nice "Nice place Hales" I looked down the corridor and into the room that used to by mine.

"Thanks Brooke, it took a while to sort it out, but I did it and I'm proud of it" Haley replied also looking around the room "So how is you and Lucas doing with the whole Serena thing?"

"Erm... well I love Serena like she is my own, but when she has to go back to Sophie I then realise that Lucas has a baby with someone else and it kills me, but wont tell Lucas that because he feels bad already and yeah I hate that Sophie is her mother and I'm not, but I love Luke and he loves me and she can't take that away from us. So as far as the whole Serena situation I can handle because she is brilliant and calls me auntie Brooke, so yeah were all good thanks Hales" I explained

"Goodie" Haley responded

"So you picked a name for her yet?" I asked all excited

"Nope not yet. I was thinking Holly, but that is too common then I thought Heather, but I really like Aubrey" Haley told me

"Yeah Aubrey is a nice name and it also fits with yours and Felix's name too" I did really like the name.

"So I think I'm going to tell Felix and we'll change our minds and might call her Aubrey Heather Hermione James" Haley told me

"Okay cool" I agreed nodding my head

"So how about you Brooke, you thought of any names?" Haley asked me

"Well since we don't know what where having I have thought that maybe we can call the boy Brandon and if we have a girl call her Brogan. But I don't know yet." I replied "But then again I thought of Lexie for a girl and Liam for a boy. I'm not so sure yet"

"They're nice name, but I do like Lexie for a girl and Liam for a boy" Haley stated her opinion

"Yeah I like Lexie too Hales. That is what I'm going to call her if I am having a girl" I smiled all excited

"Groovy" Haley smiled back and then we carried on talking about girl's things and the birth of our babies.

Xxxxxx

**So I brought Felix into it because I felt bad for Haley not having anyone after the whole cheating thing with Nathan and then Chris leaving her. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	24. All 3 babies

_**A kiss always means something – Brooke Davis**_

Chapter 24

Lucas has been by my side ever since we had the talk 3 months ago. I tell him to go chill with the guys, but he won't have any of it. When Sophie has called him about odd jobs around her house e told her unless it has to do with Serena you can forget it and call a handy man. Don't get me wrong I love Lucas and everything, but I need my breathing space. The only time he is not with me is when I am with the girls, but he was out at the moment, which was nice not to have him smothering me.

I had everything ready for when our baby comes. The nursery is already done with beige walls, teddy bears on shelves, story book on the other shelves and of course the beige cot by the window. Lucas had done it all for me with a little help from Nathan. The last touch he mad about a week ago and that was to put the multi-coloured mobile above the cot which sings lullabies. I decided not to go to the prom because I was too big and when I'm on my feet for too long they start to hurt, so I think I'll avoid that and stay home and watch Mamma Mia again while eating ice-cream. Lucas didn't mind even though I told him he could still go and have fun. He said he wanted to skip it anyway since he didn't wanna go anyway. He said that him, Felix and Nathan were busy doing something for us girls anyways and he won't tell me what it is either. Then I heard the front door open and shut. I shot my head up and Lucas had walked in with bag full of shopping, normally I do it and I did up until I was 6 months pregnant and I got really big. He smiled at me and then came over and gave me a kiss.

"How's my pretty girl doing?" He asked while unpacking the bags

"I'm all good thanks baby" I replied wincing

"You okay baby, you need to get to the hospital or anything" Lucas panicked

"Nah I'm okay Luke. The baby is just turning" I took deep breaths

"You sure Brooke" He asked

"Yeah he or she will stop in a minute" And the baby did. I settled back down and laughed. Lucas looked over at me like I was crazy or something.

"Brooke why you laughing honey?" He opened the fridge and put the eggs and milk away.

"The baby is kicking" I was moving my hand around my belly "Like really kicking, come feel Luke"

Lucas came over and I took his hand and put it on the top of my belly and he smiled and then laughed "Wow she or he is kicking pretty hard"

"Yeah it's amazing how he or she wants to meet us so bad" I responded "I can't wait to meet out little creation Luke"

"Me either baby, me either" Lucas kissed me lightly on the lips again and then headed back over to pack the last bits of the shopping away.

Xxxxxx

Haley decided that she was not going to the prom either. She had told Felix that she didn't want to go and he didn't argue against it, he just nodded and said he was gonna be out of town with the guys that night anyway. Haley was sitting in the park alone. It was a nice day and she wanted some air. She offered if Peyton and I would like to meet her, but we both declined because I was too tired and Peyton was on bed rest from the doctor since she had about 2 weeks to go or a bit longer. Haley was enjoying the sun and the breeze flowing through her hair. She was always hot and it must be because she is pregnant since it never happened before. Felix was at his grandma's house with his sister so she had time to kill. Then someone sat next to her. She looked up and it was Chris.

"What do you want?" Haley asked looking away from him

"I'm sorry Haley, I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I'm sorry for hurting you" Chris apologised "I miss you Hales"

Haley looked at him and laughed "Seriously, you think after what you put me through I would be so nice and accept your apology. Well guess what apology not accepted"

"Haley don't be like that. You need a father for your baby our baby and I realise that I am ready to be a father" Chris begged Haley

"One Chris this isn't your baby and two I'm having an girl and three get the fuck out my face before I do you some damage" I was starting to get angry, but then I remembered to breathe through the anger.

"Wait what?" Chris pulled back "If I'm not the father who is?"

"My Erm... boy-"

"I am" Haley turned around and saw Felix standing behind her

"And who are you?" Chris asked obviously angry

"Her boyfriend and the father to her baby" Felix replied pulling me up from the bench

"But 3 months ago you was telling me I'm the father and then all of a sudden your dating him and now his the father" Chris ranted

"No he has been the father from the start. I realised that when I counted back the months" Haley told Chris

"Whatever. Screw you both" Chris spat "I'm outta here2 and he walked over. Felix held my hand and we walked home together.

Xxxxxx

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan" Peyton screamed from the living room

Nathan had just got in and took a shower; he just got out when he heard Peyton screaming. Nathan ran out of there room and headed for the living room "Baby what's wrong?"

"My water just broke" Peyton said in between deep breaths

"OMG" Nathan and Peyton decided to have a home birth because that way everything will be there and they had a story to tell their baby boy when he was old enough to hear it. Nathan called the midwife who said she was on her way then he called Lucas who was on his way also with Brooke and they picked up Haley and Felix along the way.

Nathan out a cover down and then pillows so Peyton was comfortable. Peyton sat on them with her back against the sofa. The whole gang was there before the midwife. Peyton's contractions were 30 seconds apart and she was in pain so much pain, you could see it in her eyes, but she just kept taking deep breaths like the midwife was instructing Nathan on the phone.

"Keep taking deep breaths Pey" Nathan instructing "The midwife will be in soon"

"Oooooo gosh" Peyton screamed. I was too scared to watch, but I hung in there for Peyton "Damn, I want him out of me so bad" Nathan put a ruled up Peyton see how far she had dilated.

"9 centimetres Mandy" Nathan told the midwife who was still on the phone

"Okay Mr Scott I will be there in 10 minutes okay, just keep getting her to breathe through the pain" the midwife told Nathan.

"Okay I'll see you soon Mandy" and they hung up. Nathan looked round at us all and thanked us for coming "Breathe baby, breathe"

"I am Nathan. I am fucking breathing, but it's not bloody working for god sake" Peyton replied

Nathan checked again and Peyton was 10 centimetres dilated. Mandy had just arrived and saw Peyton was ready to push.

"Hey Peyton. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. Right you are fully dilated and when I tell you, I want you to push for me. Can you do that Peyton? Can you push for me on my count" Peyton nodded and held Nathan's hand "Okay on my count. One, Two, Three push Peyton"

Peyton pushed as hard as she could "AARRGGHH!"

"That's really good Peyton. Again on my count push for me" Many told Peyton again

"One, Two, Three push"

Peyton pushed again giving it everything she had. Then she took two more deep breaths and started panting.

"Okay I can see a head" Mandy smiled up at Peyton "Okay give me another push on three okay. One, Two, Three push"

Peyton pushed again and again and again and then she stopped "I can't push anymore. I'm tired and I feel weak. I can't do it"

"Come on Peyton push for me darling. Your nearly done. Just one more big push" many told Peyton. She shook her head with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't do it" Peyton sobbed

"You can baby. Just push one more time" Nathan assured his girlfriend

"How about you try pushing a baby out of a 10 centimetre hole" Peyton spat at Nathan

"Come on baby. We know you can do it" Nathan ignored her comment and assured her again.

Peyton nodded and gave one more big push and then we all heard a cry. Baby Declan had arrived.

"Congratulations Peyton you have a healthy baby boy" many handed the baby over to the new parents and we all cheered and took pictures.

"Welcome into the world Declan Lucas Nathan Scott "Nathan kissed Peyton and they cooed their baby

Xxxxxx

Declan had been in the world for 2 weeks. Prom had come and gone and Haley was getting closer to her date. She had about 3 days left and she was feeling it too. Aubrey was kicking hard and turning every day and Haley was feeling that the baby wants to get out as bad as Haley wants to meet her. I was due near enough soon too. I think I had about 3 weeks to go. I want the baby out so bad so I can meet him or her and give them their name. Lucas and I finally decided on what to call our baby girl or boy. Lucas had gone and spent some time with his nephew which I would do with mine if I saw them. I haven't heard from or spoken to Rachel since she came and found me. Then I heard the door knock, so I got up and got the door and there stood Rachel and her son Regan.

"Rachel" I spoke surprised to see her

"Brooke hey" Rachel smiled

"How did you know where I was?" I asked

"I have my ways" Rachel replied

"Ahh right" I nodded "What you doing here anyway?"

"We came to see you Brooke" Rachel responded

"It's been months Rachel, 3 months since you last came to see me. So why are you here now?" I had my hand on my hip and the other hand on the door

"I know and I'm sorry it isn't really sister like to not come and see you, but my boyfriend has just come into town and we were spending time with him and stuff" Rachel answered

"It's been 3 months since we spoke. You could have rang or you could have came and said. I am 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant Rachel. I needed my sister even though I didn't know you existed until 3 months ago, but you weren't there. Now if you don't mind I am busy" I went to shut the door when she stopped me

"Please don't push me out Brooke. I know I should have rang or something, but I'm here now and we can start again. I promise I won't let you down again" Rachel begged

"I know you won't because if you're not in my life you won't be able to hurt me" I replied with a glare.

"But don't you wanna get to know Regan and me and don't you wanna meet my boyfriend, Regan's father?" I must admit I do want to get to know Regan and I do want to meet her boyfriend. They would be the only family I have. My mum kicked me out; I don't know my dad even though he sends me money every week. At the moment I only have Lucas who I love to bits and then I'll have our baby too, but having Rachel and Regan in my life would make me even happier.

"Fine you win. I do want you guys in my life. You, Regan, Lucas and our baby will be the only family I have except from Haley, Felix, Peyton and Nathan plus Keith, Karen and Kelsie too" I admitted. Then I froze on the spot. Rachel looked worried

"Brooke what's wrong? You okay?" Rachel asked rubbing my back now

"My water just broke" I began taking deep breaths every 30 seconds

"OMG where's your boyfriend?" Rachel asked

"Out with his brother and new born nephew. His number is in my phone under Lucas" I panted "call him quick and get me to the hospital. The bag you need is on the counter. Let's go"

Rachel picked up my phone and my bag and helped me to her car. She put Regan in the car seat and I sat in the front passenger seat then rang Lucas.

"Hello" Lucas answered

"Hi this is Rachel, Erm... Brooke is in labour. Her water broke and were on the way to the hospital. She wants to there now" Rachel told Lucas

"Okay I'm on my way thanks" Lucas hung up and Rachel pulled into the hospital entrance.

Xxxxxx

"Brooke's in labour and she's at the hospital" Nathan told Peyton "Lucas is on his way, we should head up there too Pey"

"Yeah let's go" Peyton grabbed Declan's things and headed for the car while Nathan strapped him in and they headed to the hospital.

"I thought she wasn't due until like 3 weeks time" Peyton asked worried

"She isn't, but her waters broke and she's in labour. Some girl called Rachel took her and Lucas is up there to meet them. We'll grab Haley and Felix on the way. Call them now baby" Nathan instructed

Peyton did what Nathan told her and rang Haley. Haley answered on the second ring "Haley"

"Yeah Hi Pey" Haley replied

"Brooke's in labour and she's at the hospital. Nathan and I are on our way to you guys now" Peyton told Haley

"I thought she wasn't due until after me?" Haley sounded worried also

"Yeah she wasn't, but I guess their baby was inpatient" Peyton smiled looking at Nathan and then Declan.

"Ahh I see. Well we'll see you soon then" Haley responded

"Where here" Peyton hung up and so did Haley

Felix and Haley got into the car and brought Haley's baby bag just in case. They all headed for the hospital.

Xxxxxx

I was on a hospital bed panting like I had just gone out for a run. Rachel was sitting with me and Regan was playing with his cars on the floor. I wanted Lucas and he wasn't here yet. Then he rushed through the door and kissed me when he reached the bed. I was baking hot and I just wanted some drugs to stop the pain. Actually alcohol would be okay too. Lucas held my hand and kissed each one of my fingers. Gosh I love him so damn much, but I couldn't believe I was actually going to have my baby. My midwife had told me that he will be back soon to see how far dilated I am. When I came in I was only 3 centimetres.

"Luke I want this over with now" I was crying in pain. I wanted it to be over and just to hold my baby in my arms and forget the pain.

"I know baby and it will be soon" Lucas kissed me again and I pulled him into a hug and then I screamed and screamed again.

"AARRGGHH"

"Breathe Brooke. Come on pretty girl you can get through it" Lucas assured me and then I heard the door open and in walked the gang.

"Thanks guys for coming" I panted trying to smile at them

"It's okay" they all said together

The midwife walked in and checked me again "Your 5 centimetres now Brooke. You're nearly there girl" I like my midwife even though he is a guy.

I tried smiling at him and he walked out again. I started breathing every 2 deep breaths and Lucas was helping me through it. Damn this hurt s much.

"Luke I wanna push so badly" I screamed in pain

"I know baby, I know you do, but you can't you're not fully dilated and nothing wll happen if you push now" Lucas responded. I knew he was right, but I wanted my baby out of me now and then I heard Haley.

"OMG" Haley parted her legs and looked down. He water had just broke "My water just broke"

Everyone looked at Haley and was shocked. Haley and I were both in labour. Felix ran out to get a doctor, who came in a wheeled Haley to a separate room and Felix went to be with her of course. Nathan and Peyton were going to come in and out both of our rooms which I understood since Haley were meant to be in labour before me anyways. Lucas kissed my forehead and the midwife came back in. He checked me again and I was finally fully dilated. It was time to push my baby out of me.

"Okay Brooke it is time to push. On three give me one big push okay" Duke my midwife instructed.

"Okay" I nodded still crying in pain

"One... Two... Three push for me Brooke" So I did. I pushed like no other and I flaming well hurt like god damn hell "That's good Brooke, now you need to push again harder and stronger"

"It hurts too much. I can't do it" I cried "It hurts"

"Brooke baby, I know you can do it. Come on baby push our baby out" Lucas told me nicely. I looked at him in anger.

"Are you serious Luke? You're not pushing a baby from your vagina I am and it flaming well hurts"

"I'm sorry Brooke I really am" Lucas held my hand tighter

"You did this to me Lucas Eugene Scott. You did this" I panted our of breathe

"Actually we both did it, but okay I'm sorry pretty girl" Lucas kissed me softly on the lip and then I turned back to my midwife.

"I'm ready to push again Duke" He nodded and smiled

"On three Brooke. One... Two... Three push" And I did I gave it a good old push and then another one "Brooke you're doing well. I see a head Brooke. I see shoulders. Push again Brooke. Push again. One more big push and your baby will be here" I did it. I finally did it. I pushed so hard that I heard crying and it wasn't me. it was my baby. I pushed my baby out.

"I did it. Luke I did it" I cried in joy this time not in pain in joy.

"Congratulations Brooke you have a girl" I cried harder as Duke handed me over my baby.

"Welcome to the world Lexie Aubrey Karen Scott" I smiled and then kissed Lucas in joy

Xxxxxx

"OMG this hurt so bad. Wow Brooke and Peyton weren't kidding" Haley screamed in pain. So Haley went for the push straight away. She dilated faster than I did. Her midwife Josey was surprised that she dilated so fast and I think Haley was surprised as well.

"Okay Haley you need to push" Josey said

Haley pushed, she gave one big push and then another and then another "AARRGGHH"

"I see a head and shoulders Haley. You must be the first girl I've had that gives birth pretty quickly" Haley smiled holding Felix's hand and panting like mad "Haley one more push and you'll have your baby girl"

"I'm r-r-ready to p-p-push again" Haley said I pain

"Okay push" Haley gave one big push and out came her baby girl

There was no crying and Haley noticed that. The midwife took the baby to the side and cut the cord. Haley and Felix looked worried. The midwife said nothing and then there it was the crying Haley was glad to hear "Congratulations you have a baby girl" the midwife brought me my baby and I held her tight.

"Welcome to the world Aubrey Lexie Hermione James" Haley kissed Felix and then cooed at her baby

Xxxxxx

**So I put all three births into births into this chapter. I thought it would be better that way because then the babies could all grow up together just in case I plan to do a squeal.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	25. Where a real family now Luke

_**Let's play truth or dare or maybe just dare because nobody knows how to tell the truth anymore – Brooke Davis**_

Chapter 25

It has been 2 months since Peyton, Haley and I had our babies. I was really tired from all the late night cries from Lexie. She slept through some nights, but other nights, she hasn't and it is tiring. Lucas was managing his mom's cafe and the money was coming in. I still had money from when I left mum's house. Rachel and I have been getting on pretty well ever since I had Lexie and I was happy to have her and Regan in my life. I haven't met Rachel's other half yet and I was really excited to meet the guy that makes my sister happy. Then I heard the door. I put Lexie in her basket and went to answer the door while Lucas was out.

"Rachel hey, I wasn't expecting you today" I looked a mess, well not a fully mess, but I had my hair in a bun; I had my blowy skirt on and a tank top.

"Sorry to barge on you like this, but I wanted you to meet Lewis, his not Regan's biological son, but he stepped into the role of it and Regan calls him dad even though he knows that Reece is his father" Rachel told me

"Hi Lewis, I'm Brooke" I shook his hand "I would introduce you to my other half, but I can't since his not here, but he'll be home soon"

"Nice to meet you Brooke" He smiled

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too" I replied and then I heard Lexie crying "Erm... I'm sorry guys, but I need to go feed Lexie. You can come in and wait for Luke to get home if you want"

"Yeah cool, we'll come in" Rachel followed me inside and so did Lewis and Regan.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I have been meaning to tidy up, but Lexie has been crying and I haven't had time and Lucas is out and should be back in a minute" I explained picking Lexie up and giving her the bottle I warmed up.

"It's okay Brooke. I know how things can be with having a new born and stuff" Rachel smiled sitting down on the sofa

"Yeah I guess" I smiled "Serena has been and went home earlier today, so that's why it's so messy"

"Who's Serena?" Rachel asked

"Luke's daughter" I answered

"Wait you have two chil-"then she stopped talking and I think she realised I said Luke's daughter and she went home and then she carried on "Gone home, that means she's not your daughter"

"Nah she's Lucas's daughter from a previous relationship which happened 2 years ago" I told Rachel "She adorable and I wish she was mine, but she isn't"

"Yeah I know how that is Brooke. Lewis has a daughter that lives her in tree hill and he didn't know about her until a year ago. Her name is Madeline" Rachel smiled at me. I sat down and watched Regan play with the cars on the floor "I wish she was mine, but she isn't. At the moment she's living with her mom, but her mom don't want her and is handing custody over to him and then I am going to adopt her"

"That's great. I wish I could adopt Serena, but I can't and it sucks, but she's here from Friday's to Monday night and that time is just enough for me and Lucas" Then I heard Lucas walk in and he was panting like he just run the marathon "Luke you okay?"

"Brooke she left. The bitch left" I was confused, but I had a hint who he was talking about

"Who left Luke?" I asked

"Sophie she left. I got a text from her saying come get Serena and then I text back saying it's not Friday and she said I know, jus come get her so I tell her I'm on my way and then she said okay and I'm sorry and when I get there, she is nowhere to be seen" Lucas told me not realising we had company

"What about Serena?" I got up and handed Lexie to Rachel with the bottle "Where is Serena?"

"She's with Nathan and Peyton. I was going to bring her here, but I was and still am so mad at Sophie and I didn't want to barge her on you even more then the weekends we have with her" Lucas explained

"So Sophie left without Serena?" I questioned still confused

"Yeah, she's mine. She had papers drawn up and everything. When I got to the house, she left a note explaining why she did it and that she was sorry and then I saw papers on the table and she had already signed them. I signed them and then underneath them there were another set of papers. Adoption papers, she signed them as well and so did i. Now if you want to adopt Serena then you can, if not it's okay Brooke" I was shocked and surprised. Why would Sophie just leave without Serena? She came and got her and everything this morning. Why leave her now and then sign everything over to Lucas and adoption papers for me?

"Luke I erm..."I paused and looked at Lexie. Since I found out about Serena I wished she was mine and I wished I could adopt her and the chance has just come up.

"Don't worry if you don't want to Brooke. I understand" Lucas sighed disappointed

"No I want to Luke, I want t adopt Serena" I smiled. Lucas picked me up and spun me around still not realising we had company.

"Really? Seriously Brooke you'll do that for me?" Lucas asked putting me down

"Yeah. When you found out about her Luke I wished she was ours, but Sophie was in the way and I accepted that, but now I have the chance I don't want to pass that. So yeah I want her to be ours" I nodded kissing him "Where do I sign?"

"Here" Lucas took out the papers and pointed to the x where I had to sign and I did. I signed the papers and Serena was ours now

"Erm... Brooke I don't want to break this up, but we have to go now" Rachel said and I totally forgot they were there.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. Luke this is Lewis my sister's boyfriend" I introduced Lewis to Luke

"Nice to meet you Lewis. I'm sorry about all this. Maybe we could go for a beer tomorrow" Lucas apologised

"Yeah how about we go to trick tomorrow night about 7:00" Lewis nodded

"Okay I'll be there" With Lucas saying that Rachel handed me back Lexie and they headed out.

"Thanks for coming Rach" I hugged her

"Anytime Brookie" she hugged me back and then they were gone.

Xxxxxx

Haley had the good baby, Aubrey slept all night. Felix was out at work some nights and some days and Haley hated it, but then she realised it was for her and their baby. And then Felix walked in and as usual they had an argument

"What time do you call this? I am home with Aubrey everyday all day and you go to work I get it, but you finished early today you said so yourself, so where you been?" Haley asked putting Aubrey in her swinging chair

"I was out with the guys, is that okay with you miss bossy pants" Felix responded

"No it is not okay Felix. We have a baby. You do not get to do this" Haley was furious

""I'm sorry Hales" Felix sighed "I am totally sorry"

"You have to think about us too Felix, not just yourself. Don't you think I want time for myself or I want to go out sometimes, but I don't because I look after our Aubrey that we made" Haley told Felix "Oh and I accept your apology by the way"

"I love you Haley" Felix hugged her

"I love you too" Haley kissed Felix and he kissed her back.

Xxxxxx

Serena had been dropped off an hour ago while Lucas was out sending the papers out. She was playing with Lexie on the floor while I was cooking dinner. Yeah I know me cooking dinner is one in a life time, but I learned and I'm pretty kick ass at it too. Haley and Peyton both couldn't believe that I had adopted Serena. They thought with Lexie and Serena it would be too much, but I assured them that I can handle it. Yeah I'm only 17, but I love Lucas and I love our little family and I love Serena being a part of it. If I could handle weekends I can handle all the time and I wasn't going to let Lucas down either.

I had no mom since she kicked me out; I have no dad since he left me 10 years ago even though he sends me money. I remember him, but I wish I didn't because it hurts every time. I only Haley Lucas, Lexie, Serena, Haley, Felix, Aubrey, Peyton, Nathan, Declan, Rachel and Regan that I would class as my family if anyone asked. Peyton and Haley are my sisters, Rachel is actually my sister. Aubrey, Declan and Regan would be my niece and nephews and Nathan and Felix I would class as my brothers in law. This is my family and I love every single one of them.

"Brooke" I heard "Brooke"

It wasn't Serena because she doesn't call me Brooke, she calls me book. I think it was Lucas, but I didn't hear him come in.

"Luke is that you?" I asked washing the potatoes

"Yeah" he responded and then opened the door

"Oh I thought I didn't hear you come in" I smiled as he kissed me when he walked down the hall to me "What's up?"

"Nothing" Lucas smiled and then looked at his girls on the floor "I have everything I need right here"

"Luke I need to tell you something" I sounded pretty serious even though it was meant to come out like that

"Okay, what is it pretty girl?" Lucas asked

"How we going to get Serena's stuff. I got a phone call when you went out and they said that Sophie is selling the house and they need the little girl's things out the house since Sophie has taken everything else" I told Lucas

"Are you being serious, she takes her own stuff and leaves Serena's and then gets them to call us to tell us to get her stuff out. What a flaming bitch" Lucas was now pacing the floor "Okay well I'll take Nathan and Felix and we'll bring her stuff her. She has a room here so I'll bring her bed and everything since she has actually slept in the room here"

"Okay, are you going now?" I asked putting the potatoes on the stove.

"Yeah I'll pick Nathan and Felix up on the way and then I'll be back" Lucas looked at the time, it was 4:00pm "Be back in an hour pretty girl"

"Okay I'll put your dinner in the microwave" I told him as he kissed me and then headed to his girls and kissed them too.

"Dada where you going?" Serena asked

"To get your stuff baby girl. I'll be back later and I'll see you tomorrow okay" Lucas kissed them on the forehead then headed out.

Xxxxxx

The night had passed and the next day arose. Lucas got back late because there was a lot of stuff that he didn't intend there to be. I heard him come in because he got into bed and put his arm around her and then he went to sleep. I woke early to Lexie crying. Lucas stayed asleep and I didn't blame him, he wasn't working today and he got in late. Serena had woken up as well and was sitting on the floor in the living room watching her favourite programme banana's in pyjamas. She was laughing and everything. I walked into the living room and she noticed my presents because we looked up at me "Book" Serena smiled and then turned back to the T.V.

I got a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it up for Lexie. I looked at the time and it was 8:00am. Wow Lexie actually slept through the night for the first time. I was well happy about that. She was feeding well that morning and then I heard Lucas come up behind me and put his arms around my waist "Morning sexy" he kissed my neck

"Morning gorgeous" I turned to him and he took Lexie off me so I could fix some breakfast for the three of us "Serena baby girl, you hungry" she turned back to me and nodded "What would you like? Cereal? Toast? Or waffles?" I asked her even though I knew what she would say.

"Waffles pewees" Serena replied

"With blueberry sauce?" I saw the smiled appear on her face and she nodded

"I wove booberry sauce"

"Well Serena is sorted, what would my gorgeous boyfriend want to eat for breakfast?" I asked smiling at him

"You" He replied and I laughed

"Luke I mean food wise" I kinked my eye brow

"Fine, I'll have the same as Serena. Waffles with blueberry sauce please" Lucas replied

"Okay, so Lexie had been feed. Waffles for the two of you and I'll have a cup of coffee with a slice of toast and then we'll go out later to the park or something and then your meeting Lewis for a beer at trick" I put the waffles in the toaster

"Yep, that's our day sorted" Lucas out Lexie in her swinging chair towards the T.V and she started giggling "I guess she loved banana's in pyjamas too" Lucas laughed.

"I guess so" I smiled

Xxxxxx

Peyton and Nathan were happy. They never ever fight and they are totally in love. Declan was a good baby, he slept through the night and hardly cried, he was a happy baby and then for the first time they had their first real fight. Nathan had been out all night, when she knows Lucas got home about 9ish. Nathan had just got in and Peyton didn't know where from.

"What time do you call this" Peyton asked when Nathan walked through the door

"I would say 8:15 in the morning" Nathan said sarcastically

"Don't try and be funny with me Nathan" Peyton put her hands on her hips and looked at Nathan

"Why are you so angry about this Pey" Nathan asked not understanding

"Nathan you were gone all night and you still haven't explained where you were?" Peyton responded "So where the fuck were you Nathan?"

"I stayed with Felix okay. It was late and I didn't want to wake you or Declan up by knocking so he offered me to stay there for the night" Nathan confessed

"Well you could off texted me so I knew" Peyton felt stupid now

"I'm sorry Pey" Nathan pulled Peyton into him "Where's Declan?"

"In his rocking chair" Nathan kissed Peyton

"Okay" Peyton kissed him back

"I love you Peyton Sawyer" Nathan smiled

"I love you too, but you jar my brain sometimes" Peyton smiled then poked her tongue out

"But that's what makes you love me right?" Nathan asked

"Maybe" Peyton replied

Xxxxxx

The day had gone pretty quickly and Lucas had gone to meet Lewis for a beer. Haley and Aubrey are with me at my house while Felix is at work. I cooked dinner for us and we all ate. Lexie was lying on the floor with Aubrey and Serena was playing with them and all we could hear was them giggle and Haley and I laughed.

"So how you liking motherhood Brookie?" Haley asked

"I love it actually especially when I adopted Serena" I replied "How about you Hales?"

"I also love it, even though it's just the three of us I get t share it with my bestfriend and to top it all of our daughters have the same birthday" Haley smiled

"Yeah your right Hales" I looked at the girl and smiled "I didn't think I could love anything or anyone and then I had the accident and everything changed, Luke and I fell in love and I had Lexie and I have you guys and Rachel came in to my life and things got all better.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. You're not just my bestfriend, you're my sister from another mother" Haley hugged me out of nowhere

"I love you too Haley James" I responded and hugged her back

Xxxxxx

**So I took Sophie out of the story and let Brooke adopt Serena because I prefer Sophie to not be in their lives.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	26. Stop lying to me!

_**Sometimes people write the things they can't say – Haley James (One tree hill)**_

Chapter 26

Haley had gone home with Aubrey and Lucas was still out with Lewis. It was like 8:00pm and I was tired, so I put Serena and Lexie to sleep and decided to go bed myself. I walked into my room and saw Lucas had left his trousers from earlier on the bed. I picked them up and put them on the chair and them something dropped out. It looked like a piece of paper. It was folded neatly. I picked it up and opened it and I could believe what it was. It was a note from Sophie that I guess she left for my boyfriend.

Luke, I know you don't love me like I thought you did and I know Brooke and the baby are your life now, but you also have Serena and I know she is a part of your little family I wish we had. To be honest when I came back it was for you and then I got told about you and Brooke, so I got back with Owen and then I brought Serena to tree hill thinking you would dump that bitch you call your girlfriend and be with me, but I was wrong. I don't want Serena; she is yours and Brooke's problem now. I only had her because I wanted a piece of you. I love you Lucas Scott and I wish I had you, but I guess that brunette bimbo your girlfriend has you. Have a good life and I wish you all the best Luke. The papers are on the table.

Love you lot's Sophie

I read the letter and couldn't believe what she was calling me and Lucas never told me. He never told me about the note or letter or whatever this is. I didn't know what to think of this letter. Was Lucas doing the same as what Julian did to me and cheat or am I just thinking too much and jumping to conclusions. I was too tired to argue with him, so I would ask him about this in the morning instead. If he loves me then he shouldn't need to keep secrets from me and what was Sophie talking about love and stuff, what did she mean when she said you don't love me like I thought you did, why would she think that. I know Lucas used to love her, but he says he hates her and that's how it's gonna stay. I just don't know anymore. I'm sick and tired of Lucas and his lies.

Xxxxxx

In the morning I felt Lucas snuggle up next to me. I pulled away and went to get something to drink from the kitchen. It was 6:00am and I just couldn't sleep any longer, not with the letter going through my head. I really hope Lucas isn't cheating on me because that would break me. I love Lucas to pieces and I gave him what he wanted another daughter, another child. Lexie was still sleeping and again she slept through the night and Serena was in bed also. I could hear Lucas stirring in bed and put the T.V on. Damn I just couldn't get it out my head. Why would he do this to me? Why would he keep the letter from me? Why did he even keep the letter?

2 hours went by, the girl had woken up at half 7 which I liked because it was quite until then. Lexie woke with a cry, but stopped when I picked her up and hugged her and Serena got up and sat on the floor and was quite when I put bananas in pyjamas on. Then I heard Lucas walk down the hall and towards the kitchen. He smiled at me, but I looked away and then he out his arms around my waist just like yesterday morning and went to kiss me and I turned my head.

"Hold Lexie, I'm going for a shower" I pulled out of his grasp and handed him Lexie and headed for the bathroom.

"Brooke, what's up?" Lucas asked

"I need a shower Luke. Just look after the girls or is that too hard for you and your gonna tell me some other lie" I walked off and shut the bathroom floor.

Lucas rocked Lexie and cooed her. He sat on the sofa and watched Serena's favourite show with his two girls

Xxxxxx

I was in the bathroom and brought my phone with me. I didn't want to spend the day with Lucas like we normally do on a day off. I wanted out of the house and I was planning on take the girls with me. I took my phone and began to Rachel.

_Hey sis, how do you and Regan fancy Coming Park with the kids and I?_

I pressed sent and waited for her reply and the my phone buzzed

_Yeah sounds fun. Luke coming with?_

No Lucas was bloody well not coming. I wanted away from him for a while before I decide what to do about the letter that I kept in my pocket.

_Nah just the girls and I_

I pressed send and stopped the water, and then my phone buzzed again

_Okay cool. See you in an hour_

I smiled and felt the temperature of the water

_Yeah see you then_

And then I got into the shower and again I was thinking which I hate so much. I got out the bath 30 minutes later and got dressed. When I got into the living room the girls were dressed which I liked "I'm taking the girls to the park"

"I'll come with" Lucas replied

"Actually no you're not Luke" I shook my head "I'm meeting Rachel and it's just us"

"Oh okay well I'll tidy up a little" Lucas looked sad, but I didn't care at that moment

"Okay well whatever" I responded

"Brooke why you being off with me?" Lucas asked

"No reason and I'm not" I lied. I didn't want to get into it right now

"You're lying" He knew straight away

"I have to get the girls ready" I picked up Lexie and took Serena's hand

"Brooke what's going on?" Lucas asked getting up and standing in front of me "Why you mad at me?"

"Luke, leave it" I responded not looking at him

"No we need to talk about this Brooke" He took my face in his hands and I pulled it away.

"Like I said leave it" I walked pass him "I'm getting the girls ready"

Xxxxxx

"I'm going to meet Brooke at the park with Regan" Rachel shouted out to Lewis while she got Regan ready

"Okay babe. I have stuff to do anyway. Work and stuff" Lewis called back

"Oh I thought you had 2 weeks off" Rachel sounded upset walking out of Regan's room

"I do, but I still have to work for when I get back Rach" Lewis looked up at Rachel

"I guess so. Anyways I better finish getting Regan ready" Rachel walked back into her son's room.

"You gonna be long babe?" Lewis asked

"I dunno, Brooke sounded upset when we spoke earlier. I think it has something to do with her and Lucas, so yeah we might be" Rachel answered

"Okay, well how about later I order pizza for us; we put Regan to bed early and spend time alone together?" Lewis walked into Regan's room and took Regan's shoes from the cupboard and handed them to Rachel.

"Yeah sounds like a plan that I like" Rachel smiled and leaned up and kissed Lewis gently on the lips

Xxxxxx

I was in Lexie's room. I had dressed Serena in cloths that looked better then what Lucas picked out and put her shoes on. Then I got Lexie redressed as well. When I headed back into the living room area I could hear the TV. It was on 'The Only Way is Essex' I love that show. Lucas looked up at me when he saw me enter the room. I put Lexie in her stroller and told Serena to hold on to the stroller at all times and to never let go and she nodded at me. Lucas got up and walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and I pulled from his grasp.

"Brooke please talk to me" He pleaded and I brushed him off

"Later"

"But I don't understand Brooke. Why are you being off with me? Last night we were okay and then this morning it's like everything changed" Lucas rambled

"Fine you wanna know why I'm pissed?" I spat opening the front door and grabbing everything I needed "I found the letter Sophie left you Luke, how about you try and get me to understand why you kept it" I looked at Lucas for the first time that morning and left the house slamming the door behind me.

Xxxxxx

I got to the park after Rachel had. She was sitting on the bench watching Regan play on the slide. I walked over and plonked down next to her. Serena went with Regan and I just sat there in silence at first waiting for Rachel to say or do something. She then turned and looked at me "What happened with you and Lucas?" she asked like she was my mother or something.

"Nothing" I lied "Where just peachy" but I think she heard the sarcasm in my voice

"You're lying" She turned back and looked at Regan "There was a note wasn't there? And you found it I'm guessing"

I was shocked. Wait the hell up. How the flaming hell did she know about the letter. Nooooo Luke wouldn't do that, he wouldn't talk to someone else about it first, but then again the Luke I knew and loved never lied to me and kept things from me. I was damn well shocked and angry.

"How do you know about the letter?" I asked trying to not to sound angry

"Lewis came home last night drunk and he slipped up about Lucas and a letter and about Sophie" Rachel replied

"OMG I cannot believe this" I shook my head in disbelief "Can you look after these two for about an hour and I'll be back. I need to go scream at Lucas by the looks of it my former boyfriend"

"Yeah sure anything for my sister, but listen to him first Brooke" Rachel told me

"Yeah whatever Rach" I left Lexie with Rachel and rushed home to my Lucas, well he is my Lucas for now.

Xxxxxx

I opened the door of our house in anger. Lucas has just pushed my over the limit. What the hell was he thinking telling Lewis about the letter and not me? He doesn't even know Lewis and he just tells him things. That is it, the end of the road for me and Lucas at the moment. I am done.

"LUCAS" I yelled from the top of my lungs

Lucas walked out of the bedroom in a rush. He came in my view and I shook my head at him, he knew I was angry but, he didn't know why "I'm here baby, what's up?"

"How the hell could you do that Luke? How the hell could you keep that from me and then tell Lewis about it last night and make me look like an idiot in front of Rachel?" I bellowed

"Where are the girls?" He ignored me and asked

"With Rach, now answer the bloody questions" I replied with my hand on my hips

"What are you on about Brooke? I didn't tell Lewis anything" Lucas answered, but those where the answers I wanted.

"You're a fucking liar" I sighed and walked around him "I'm done Lucas. I can't do this anymore.

"Wait what you saying" Lucas turned around and grabbed my arm "Are you saying where done?"

"Lucas you lie to me near enough all the time, you don't talk to me and I can't do this anymore" I replied

"Pretty girl tell me why you're breaking up with me" Lucas looked at me and I could feel his eyes on me and I wanted to look at him, but if I did I know I would break and I didn't want to not in front of Lucas. Not again.

"I found the letter Luke" I said in defeat. I had to let it all out otherwise it will just build up and eat me inside "I was going to bed and your trousers were on the bed, I picked them up and put them on the chair when the letter fell out and I'm sorry, but I read it"

"Brooke I can explain that" Lucas pulled me into him and I held on to him because I feared that would be the last time I was strong enough to hug him and hold on to him so tight "Let me explain please" Lucas pleaded I could see it in his eyes.

"Fine. Explain why you didn't tell me about it? Explain why you kept it? Explain why exactly you love me because sometimes I question it Luke?" I then looked at him and I could see he didn't wanna lose me, but he might have and I can see he regrets Sophie, but that isn't gonna make me love him more than I do now or make me stay because I will go. I will leave.

"Brooke I didn't tell you about it because what Sophie said isn't true. I don't love her and you not a bitch, you're the most beautiful women I have in my life and I don't want to lose that. Brooke you're my pretty girl and you always will be. She was right on one thing; you and the girls are my life. I would never have dumped you for her Brooke. I love you no matter what you do after I tell you this. If you leave I will fight for you. I will never give up on the one thing I don't wanna lose. You and the girls are all I want. Don't go Brooke please" Lucas explains and pleaded "I love you more than anything. I love you more then I have loved anyone"

I wanted to believe Lucas, I do, but I dunno what is stopping me. Damn I love him so much. I don't wanna him "Luke" I stopped not knowing what to say "I love you so damn much and then I think why you do this to us and then I become so mad at you and confront you about it and you assure me everything will be okay or you talk your way out of it by saying you love me and stuff and that is why I question your love for me Luke"

He looked at me and sighed and then I sighed pulling from his grasp when I noticed him still holding me "You mean everything to me Luke and I just don't know if I mean everything to you"

"Brooke you do mean everything to me" Lucas assure me

"Yeah it's okay for you to say that to me, but you need to show it Luke. Okay why do you never talk to me anymore and why do you never let me all the way in?" I felt hot new tears well up in my eyes threatening to come out any moment and I held them back "Why don't you just let me in Luke?"

"Baby if you wanna be let in then I'll let you in now" Lucas nodded "I miss my parents, I miss the way Nathan and I used to be. I miss the way our gang used to be. I miss Kelsie and I know I'm going to miss her grow up even though I can see Lexie grow up. I just miss the old way we all used to be and my family" finally Lucas had let me in and all my hate and anger for him disappeared suddenly. I loved him even more again. I don't think I'm going anywhere. Not anymore.

"Luke that's all you needed to tell me. I love you and I'm sick and tired off you lying to me" I was defeated "I love you so much"

"Brooke please don't leave me" Lucas pleaded

"I'm not Luke, I just don't want you too fucking do this again okay" I replied "This is the last time I'm going to forgive you for something you have done"

"I understand pretty girl" Lucas pulled me into him and kissed me "I love you"

"Yeah I know" I smiled lightly "I need to go park and get the kids from Rach"

"Okay see you guys soon then" Lucas nodded

"Yeah see you soon" I then opened the door and left for the park

Xxxxxx

**So you guys properly thought Brooke and Lucas were going to break up, but they didn't and I bet you guys are glad too.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Much love Xxx Rochiiee xxX**


	27. Epilogue

**This had been a long time coming and I know ya'll wanted me to finish this story and so I have. This is the last chapter and I hope you all like it just as much as I did writing it. **

**Anyway thank you guys for staying with me throughout this story I appreciate all your reviews and support and I'm glad you didn't give up on me when I was going to give up myself.**

**Enjoy!**

**Many years later**

"Shouldn't you be out with Regan" I ask my now 16 year old daughter Serena

"Aunt Rach called him home... something about him getting detention yesterday" She replies typing at her phone "But I might be hanging with Mattie and the guys tonight"

"Hanging with your boyfriend huh?" I kink up my eye brow and she blushes making me laugh. Serena and Mattie had been dating for 4 years. They had met when Mattie and his family had moved down the street. We had taken the kids out to the park and Lexie had dropped her dolly when Mattie walked up to us and handed it to Serena and then ever since then they clicked and hanged out more often until a year later when they started high school Mattie asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted without a thought. Everyone loved him including Lucas and I and now his the star football player and she is the head cheerleader taking after me when I was in school.

I know Serena isn't my daughter by blood, but ever since I adopted her when she was three I never treated her differently, she has always been mine and then when she called me Mom Lucas and I sat her down and told her the truth, but she still called me Mom so we let her.

"Oh no wait..." She looked back down at her phone as I saw it light up. Teenagers and their phones. I smiled as she read the message I'm guessing was from Mattie "Looks like his babysitting Ally instead" She says looking up at me... a smile crept up on her face and she typed back a reply. Serena and Mattie's baby sister Alana loved each other. As soon as they met they adored one and other. I knew she'd love to babysit her. She was the same age as my youngest daughter Madeline "I'm going to go help him is that okay Mom" She asks hopping of the stool she was sat at putting her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Yeah course" I nod stirring the pot on the stove "You eating dinner here or there?"

"I think we'll just order something in or I might get Mattie to run and pick something up since he loves me and everything" She says with a smile on her face "Okay well I'll see you later and I promise not to walk home even though he only lives down the street" Serena skips up to me and gives me a small kiss on the cheek "Okay bye Mom. Love you"

"Bye sweetie. Love you too" I reply smiling at her "Tell Mattie and Ally I say hi" And with that she leaves the house and walks down the street to Mattie's.

-x-

"So his grounded and Lewis took away his phone for 3 days so tell Serena not to be alert if Regan doesn't reply" Rachel tells me as I give my 4 year old daughter Madeline her beaker cup.

"Oh gosh" I say in return putting Maddy in the high chair away from danger so I could keep my eyes on her "Well I'll make sure to tell Serena. She's babysitting with Mattie tonight though"

"Aww they are such a cute couple" Rachel gushes "So when is Lucas back?" She asks. I put the phone between my shoulder and ear as I start to wash up what I have in the sink. I take a quick glance at Maddy and see she was watching cartoons Tyler must have left on before he went to the play with Antony from next door.

"Oh erm..." I look at the calendar by the fridge and trance my finger along it "Next weekend" I tell her. Lucas had gone on a book tour with his publisher Lindsey about 2 months ago and I couldn't go with him because the kids had school and I didn't just want to up and leave Tree Hill when our lives are here and besides Serena would have blown up if we moved with Lucas to New York for 2 months. She did keep hinting that she didn't want to move to New York. She kept saying that she couldn't just leave Mattie and her friends behind even though Lucas did tell her that we'd be coming back, but she wasn't having any of it so Lucas went alone, but never missed a phone call "I miss him though" And then I hear the front door open and close.

"Daddy" I hear Madeline squeal when Lucas comes into view "Daddy!" She shouts again and Lucas swoops her up out the high chair and she flings her arms around him.

"Oh god baby girl I missed you" He kisses Madeline's cheek as she squeezed her little arms around his neck.

"Wait what?" I mutter to myself, but knowing Rachel had heard me

"Brooke... you okay?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Oh eh... yeah sorry Rach" I reply "I got to go Lucas is home"

"Call me later okay"

"Okay" I tell her and hang up and then I run towards Lucas and Maddy and fling my arms around both of them "OMG Luke" I pull back and crash my lips to his and for a few minutes we kiss and then I pull back again "How are you here? I mean I thought you were coming back Sunday?"

"I missed my family and I couldn't wait another week" He says putting Maddy back in her high chair "So where are the rest of my kids?" He questions noticing that they weren't here.

"Lexie is over at Haley's... her and Aubrey are having a slumber party with a few other girls from school and Tyler is next door playing with Antony an Serena is babysitting with Mattie" I tell him going back to stir the pot of chilly I had on the stove "So looks like you've only got the one kid for a while"

"Oh well I guess Maddy gets her presents first" Lucas says taking her out the high chair again and taking her into the living room. I trail in after them "Daddy got you loads of present princess"

"Really Daddy" Maddy jumps up and down excitement written all over her face. She sits on her bean bag with her hands in her lap. She watched Lucas carefully as he dug into the bag he had brought in with him. I could tell just by her eyes that she wanted to look right through it, but like the good girl she is... she waited patiently.

"And this is for my munchkin" Lucas says bringing out a dolly with Madeline written across the outfit she was wearing. Maddy's eyes widened and a big grin traced itself up her face and she jumped out of her sit and lunged herself at Lucas knocking them both over. She then pull back from him and took the dolly that was still in Lucas's hand.

"Thank you Daddy" She beamed looking down at her dolly and hugging it to her chest tightly.

"You're welcome princess" Lucas answers back "Oh and I got you this too" He then took out a little bag with Madeline printed on it. It was turquoise her favourite colour and I watched as her eyes widened again and she hugged Lucas once more.

"Love you daddy" She kisses his cheek

"Love you too Munchkin" Lucas then picks up the bag and sits beside me on the couch as we watch Maddy take her dolly and bag down the hall to her room. She was since a clean and tidy little girl. You'd be amazed at how clean and tidy she likes to keep things at the age of four "And this..." He takes out a little green box with the word 'Tiffany's' written on top of it "Is for you" I turn and look at him. It was my turn to widen my eyes and he laughed leaning in and kissing me. God I've missed him so much. I take the box from him and look down at it "Go on Pretty Girl. Open it" I open the box slowly and reveal a pretty white gold bracelet. It was a charm bracelet... a gorgeous charm bracelet with our entire life hanging off it. From the date we got together to our wedding day to all four of our children and I loved it. I flung my arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. Just being like this again felt good.

-x-

"Okay guys are you ready to go" I shout from the bottom of the hall. We were getting ready to go to Neyton's BBQ. You see every month one of us would have a BBQ and since we hosted it last month it was Neyton's turn. Serena stayed at Mattie's last night because Nicole his Mom got back later than she thought and they fell asleep so she was bringing Mattie to the BBQ and meeting us there. Haley was bringing Lexie along with her keys so we were meeting everyone there "Come on guys lets get going" I shout again. Madeline was already sitting in her car clutching onto her dolly.

"Okay we are ready Pretty Girl" Lucas and Tyler walk down the hall. Lucas holding onto the bag he had yesterday when he got home. He said he wanted to give everyone their presents today "Let's go" He says walking outside towards the car which was parked in the drive way.

We all got into the car and I pressed a button of the double gates to open for us. Once we were out and on the road the gates closed and the alarm for the whole house was activated. We drove the 20 minutes to Neyton's house and parked up in the drive. Looks like Haley and Felix were already here. We climbed out of the car and headed up the drive to the front door. I held onto Maddy's hand and Tyler walked ahead of us. The door was already open like most of the time so we headed inside and to the back garden when I heard Lexie.

"Daddy" She came running up to us and jumped at Lucas flinging her arms around his neck. I saw as tears sprung to her eyes as she pulled away from him.

"Oh pumpkin why you crying?" Lucas asks her wiping away her tears

"I missed you" She says hugging him again burying her body into him "I missed you so much" She says again.

"Oh baby girl don't cry" She wrapped his arms around her body and picked her up as we walked further into the garden.

"Daddy" Serena came up to us and hugged Lucas "Your back"

"Sure am Princess" He nods with a smile kissing the top of her head "And I brought gifts" He put Lexie down and she wiped her eyes as Serena put her arm around her and pulled her close "Okay so this is for you Princess" Lucas brought out an Iphone 5s and gave it to Serena. Her eyes widened and flung her arms around Lucas's neck hugging him tight.

"OMG thank you Daddy" She pulled away and beamed a smile at him before running out further into the garden and my guess she was going to show Mattie. He had the same one and she's always wanted an Iphone and now she has one.

"Well she loves you even more now" I say shaking my head at him. All four of the kids are spoilt, but not to the point where they're selfish.

"Yeah wells she does deserve it" He says and I nod. She does deserve it after getting an A in her English lit class last month "And this is for you Pumpkin" He handed Lexie a small black box. Just by looking at it you could tell it was jewellery of some sort. Lexie opened it and her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. There were a lot of eyes widening today and I loved the faces on all my kids when they saw their dad and his gifts.

"OMG Daddy thank you" She flung her arms around his neck and buried her head into his neck "I love it" She pulled away from Lucas and came over to me "Mom look" She handed me the box and I was looking down at a white gold Lexie Necklace. Her name was in a fancy font with two butterflies at the end. It was gorgeous "Can I wear it please?"

"Course sweetie" I took the necklace out of the box carefully and she turned around I placed the necklace around her neck and clipped it together "There you go princess. Very pretty"

"I'm going to show Aubrey" Lexie exclaims as she ran from us to go find her bestfriend. Aubrey and Lexie were joint at the hip since they could walk. Of course we knew that was going to happen since the whole group had become close after everything that happened. Declan also being their bestfriend and Lexie's cousin.

"So now let's go and see everyone else" I say grabbing his hand and leading him over to the others "I'm glad your back Luke... And I don't want you to go again"

-x-

My life has been a rocky ride. I was in a car accident and I lost my memory for a while and I didn't think I'd remember anything again and then everything came back to me. Sophie was around and I thought Lucas would leave me for her and their daughter, but then she left and I adopted Serena and I'm glad I did because she is a great girl and I love her just as much as I love my other 3 children. And now I have the family that I've always wanted since I was a little girl. I don't have my parents, but I have my husband and kids and everyone else who I love more than anything and I'm glad that everything happened the way it did because then my life might not be as great as it is now.

And then I have a secret that Lucas doesn't know yet. I have to tell him and I will, but I'm waiting for the right time. After him leaving for New York and being away for a while I just didn't want to ruin everything for him, but now that were here in the back garden of Peyton and Nathan I watch as he chances Maddy, Dylan and Holly around the garden. Holly being Peyton and Nathan's youngest daughter and Dylan being Haley's son. Holly was like a year older than Madeline and Dylan was the same age as Maddy, but born a couple of months earlier. He then catched Maddy and I heard the sweet sound of her giggling and it made me smile.

"He really is a good dad Brooke" I turn to the voice and see Karen standing beside me. She handed me a glass of juice and I took it from her.

"He is a good dad" I agree hearing Maddy still giggling as Lucas swings her side to side

"I want to thank you Brooke" She says and I turn to face her again. I don't know what she could be thanking me for, but I ask her anyway.

"What for?"

"Fighting for you guys" She says "For not giving up on him after everything you guys went through"

"I love him" I tell her "I really love him and I couldn't give him up not for anyone" I look back at Lucas. He was back to chasing Maddy and the others. Their screams filling the garden. I take a sip of my juice "I don't care what we've been through in the past Karen... it's all about the future now" I slyly place my hand on my stomach "But I want to thank you too"

"Whys that?"

"For bringing up such a great son" I give her a small smile as I head towards my husband.

I stop just by the tree as I don't want to stop their game. I observe yet again hand still on my stomach when I see Lucas stand up straight and look at me. He smiles at me then his eyes travel down to where my hands are and his smile grows bigger. He knows me too well... he can see straight through me.

"OMG really!" Lucas asked loudly making me laugh. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the scene before their eyes unravel "When?"

"Just before you left" I tell him as he walks closer to me. He picks me up and swings me around a smile still on his face "I didn't want to ruin your trip"

"OMG where having a baby" He cups my cheeks and kisses me "Another baby"

I nodded tears springing to my eyes "We are Broody" I kiss him again and then that's when I knew my life was complete... Me and My Family.

**So there is it... The Epilogue. I hope ya'll liked. Please press the button below and REVIEW!**


End file.
